Même si
by CarysIsis
Summary: Suite de Toujours dans mon cœur. John, qu'Élisabeth croyait mort, est de retour sur Atlantis, après avoir vécu des choses terrible...Petit à petit il réapprend a vivre...
1. Chapter 1

_Même si_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr

_**DATE :** Aout/Novembre 2006 _

_**SAISON :** Saison 2/3_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance ( shweir ) Drame… ( Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ) _

_**RESUME **: John après avoir disparue et de retour parmi les siens. Mais même si, tout semble allez pour le mieux, une personne rode…_

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voilà ma…heu…j'ai arrêtée de compté lol sur Atlantis, à la base cette fic devait être un drame, mais quand j'ai commencé à arriver à la fin, je n'es pas put mis résoudre et sa a donné cette série de fics ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, pour ma part, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir a l'écrire ! Voilà la suite de je sais que tu es quelque part et toujours dans mon cœur, mieux vos les avoirs lue.

A ma petite sœur, mon étoile, mon ange, je t'adore, sans toi cette fic n'aurait probablement jamais vue le jour, merci pour tout ces précieux conseilles, qui ont fait de cette fics ce quelle est aujourd'hui… Merci d'être la pour moi, je t'adore tu le sais même si je ne les répéterais jamais assez ! Cette fics et pour toi mon étoile. Tu est ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde, et je te fait la promesse que même si ( décidémenent lol ) on n'a pas réussi à ce voir cette été, on se retrouvera dans très peu de temps !

A mon canard, que j'adore, voilà trois ans que l'on se connais et tu me supporte toujours comment fait tu ? Je voulais juste te dire que je pense fort a toi, et que nos longue conversation msn me manque !

A ma saranounette, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontrer une personne aussi géniale que toi, merci d'être ceux que tu es ! merci pour toute ces conversation au téléphone qui me vont très plaisir ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic sur notre doudou te plaira ! juré la notre avance et je t'envoie sa sous peu ! lol

Gros bisous a camy, et un remerciement très spéciale a Malice, que j'adore et Miss vava pour la patience qu'elle ont fait preuve a corrigé mes fics, les filles je suis heureuse de vous connaître !

Bonne Lecture a tous !

_Je sais que tu es quelque part : _

_John et mort en mission, mais Elizabeth et convaincue que celui ci est encore en vie. Le jours de l'anniversaire de sa mort, alors qu'elle broie du noir, une voix s'élever à des milliard de kilomètres de la…C'est John, qui n'est autre que vivant sur une autre planète…_

_Toujours dans mon cœur : _

_La vie sur Atlantis pendant l'absence de John à était assez mouvementé. William à réussi a faire décoller un Jumper et déclencher un drone, Teyla et Ronon seront bientôt parents…Tout ceci n'empêchant pas Elizabeth de mener d'une main de maîtres Atlantis…_

_Alors qu'elle et en pleine discutions avec Caldwell, William ressent la présence de son père…John et de retour retrouvé lors d'une mission de routine qu'effectué l'équipe de lorne. Elizabeth sous le coup de l'émotions s'évanouie. _

_Mais qu'a-t-il subit pendant ses un an ? Que c'est-il réellement passé…._

Des images…Des images lui revenaient comme des souvenirs douloureux …Des personnes défilaient dans sa tête…Des images sur lesquelles elle avait du mal à mettre un nom…Un visage qui se distinguait d'autres parmi ce flot d'images…Son visage…Ce visage qu'elle avait vu disparaître dans l'immensité bleue, et que plus jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir…Jamais…

Et, il y a quelques heures, il était réapparu, effaçant par sa présence cette année de souffrance…Il fallait qu'elle le revoie, ses traits, ce visage, que la jeune femme connaissait pourtant par cœur…Cela en devenait vital, envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps…

Elle devait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé…Que ce rêve, qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits depuis sa disparition, s'était bien réalisé… Il fallait qu'elle sache si son cœur pouvait enfin cesser de saigner…

La jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir les yeux doucement, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien…Mais il fallait qu'elle se lève, il fallait qu'elle le voit, absolument… Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux, malgré la douleur qui lui parcouru les tempes, mais ce n'était que pour mieux les refermer, éblouie par la luminosité de l'infirmerie…

L'infirmerie ? Que faisait-elle à infirmerie, alors qu'elle devrait être auprès de lui et auprès de leurs fils…Mon dieu William…Où était –il ?

Elle essaya de parler, mais un seul mot parvint à sortir. Toujours et encore le même depuis un an…

**Elizabeth :** _(murmurant)_ – John…

Le Docteur Beckett, qui se trouvait à proximité, à discuter des dernières analyses d'Elizabeth, se précipita à son chevet.

**Carson :** - Elizabeth ? _(Légèrement inquiet)_ Vous allez bien ?

**Elizabeth :** - Hmm…

Une voix ? La voix de Carson ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réussisse à ouvrir les yeux…C'est ce qu'elle fit après plusieurs tentatives.

**Elizabeth **: _(faiblement) _– Carson ?

**Carson :** - _(soupirant de soulagement)_ Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous Docteur Weir. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur.

**Elizabeth :** _(massant ses paupières endolories)_ – Que s'est-il passé ?

**Carson :** _(d'une voix douce)_ Choc émotionnel, vous vous êtes évanouie suite au retour du… _(Hésitant)_ Colonel Sheppard.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade…Son retour ? Elle n'avait donc par rêvé…

**Elizabeth :** _(se redressant légèrement avec l'aide de Carson)_ Où est-il ?

**Carson :** _(avec un petit sourire)_ – Tournez vous vers la droite.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, son cœur était au bord de l'explosion. Puis, elle se décida enfin à se tourner vers la direction indiquée…C'était bien lui, à quatre lits d'elle… Même à demi caché par une infirmière qui prenait ses constantes, elle le reconnut…

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas reconnaître cette silhouette qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'admirer…Ce corps, qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses fois le loisir de parcourir…

Revenu…Il était enfin revenu…C'est seulement à cet instant que l'esprit d'Elizabeth le réalisa…Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue…son cœur était de nouveau en paix…La jeune femme posa de nouveau son regard sur Carson, qui lui souriait légèrement.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Quoi ?

**Carson :** - Oh rien ! Je suis juste heureux de vous voir si détendue. _(Elle lui sourit)_ Pour répondre à votre question avant que vous ne la posiez, c'est bien le Colonel John Sheppard, nous avons procédé à diverses analyses ADN, qui ont confirmé son identité. _(Lui souriant)_ Et John va bien, malgré les nombreux hématomes et autres blessures diverses, il va assez bien. Je lui ai donné un sédatif, et j'attends le résultat de son scanner.

**Elizabeth :** _(posant son regard sur John)_ – C'est un miracle.

**Carson :** _(le regardant)_ – C'est vrai qu'il est un miracle. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve Elizabeth, il nous est revenu… Il vous est revenu….


	2. Chapter 2

_Même si_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr

_**DATE :** Aout/Novembre 2006 _

_**SAISON :** Saison 2/3_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance ( shweir ) Drame… ( Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ) _

_**RESUME **: John après avoir disparue et de retour parmi les siens. Mais même si, tout semble allez pour le mieux, une personne rode…_

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**Elizabeth :** _(faiblement)_ – Oui… _(Regardant Carson)_ Depuis combien de temps je suis évanouie ?

**Carson :** - Environ 2h00.

**Elizabeth :** _(réalisant, voulant se lever)_ – Mon Dieu ! William !

**Carson **: _(lui posant une main sur son épaule, le regard apaisant)_ Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Laura s'occupe de lui et essaye de le calmer un peu. Il est très agité depuis le retour de son père.

**Elizabeth :** - c'est compréhensible, je lui parlerais tout à heure…Mais pour le moment…

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers John, puis vers Carson.

**Carson :** _(comprenant où elle voulait en venir)_ – Oh non Elizabeth ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Vous avez subi un grand choc tout à l'heure.

**Elizabeth :** - Carson, il le faut ! J'en ai besoin. Je n'arriverai pas à réaliser complètement son retour, tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu de plus près !

Le Docteur regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux, elle avait ce regard déterminé qu'elle abordait dans les situations les plus difficiles, ou les décisions les plus dures étaient à prendre. A quoi bon lui refuser, elle se rendrait quand même à son chevet.

**Carson **: - Très bien, mais je reste à vos cotés. Je ne veux pas que vous vous évanouissiez une nouvelle fois.

**Elizabeth **: - Merci Carson.

Elizabeth sortit du lit, enfila ses chaussures et commença à se diriger vers John. Est ce que c'était elle, ou les battements de son cœur jouaient au marteau piqueur au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait ? Que craignait-elle au juste ? C'était bien lui qui était de retour…

Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce nœud à estomac, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le revoir…Lui qu'elle avait tant espéré…Elle le savait, au fond d'elle même…Elizabeth avait peur…Peur de le trouver changé, peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas…peur que rien ne soit plus pareil…

Mais qu'espérait-elle au fond ? Il avait disparu pendant un an, obligatoirement que rien ne serait plus pareil. Elle devait arrêter d'avoir peur…Il avait changé, elle aussi avait changé…Un an s'était écoulé…Maintenant il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait…Tout…

Alors, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient encore de lui.

John était là, allongé dans ce lit, comme s'il était parti la veille…Comme si un an ne s'était pas écoulé…Mais pour Elizabeth, un an était bien passé, le revoir là…Son cœur marqua un battement et elle serra les poings pour tenter de réprimer ce flot d'émotions, mais en vain…

Elle ne pu donc que se laisser envahir par ses émotions, dévastant tout sur leur passage…Abaissant les dernières barrières qui étaient encore debout…Des larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules…Elle qui s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, de ne plus pleurer…

Le voir ici…C'était trop pour Elizabeth…Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même visage, les mêmes traits qu'elle parvenait à distinguer au travers sa barbe de trois jours…Il était toujours aussi séduisant…

Une envie…Une envie envahie son corps…Plus, un besoin…Il fallait qu'elle le touche…Elle s'éloigna de Beckett qui avait posé une main rassurante sur son bras et s'approcha de John, le cœur battant à toute rompre.

Doucement, avec une lenteur extrême, ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa peau…Lentement au début, puis de plus sûr par la suite…Parcourant ce visage mille fois regardé…

Les émotions, qui l'envahissaient alors, étaient si indescriptibles et pourtant si connues…Elizabeth les avait déjà ressentie d'une autre manière…Quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de John…

A suivre…

Je tenais a remercier toutes les personnes qui mon laissez des rewies en particulier mon étoile ma saranounette et aussi tte les filles de stargate of atlantis !

Si vous voulez parler des couples de la série voila le forum idéale : http/190815.aceboard.fr

Atchoum voila la suite !

Piruleta : merci sa me fait plaisir voila la suite comme promisssssss


	3. Chapter 3

_Même si_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr

_**DATE :** Aout/Novembre 2006 _

_**SAISON :** Saison 2/3_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance ( shweir ) Drame… ( Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ) _

_**RESUME **: John après avoir disparue et de retour parmi les siens. Mais même si, tout semble allez pour le mieux, une personne rode…_

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

Flash Back 

_Le silence régnait dans le bureau du Docteur Weir, seul le bruit d'un crayon sur une feuille s'élevait de temps en temps, venant troubler la quiétude de la pièce. _

_William était assis sur le sol, des feuilles et crayons de couleurs posés devant lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés, mordant sa lèvres inférieure, il semblait passionné par le dessin qu'il faisait…Elizabeth était à son bureau, plongée dans ses rapports de missions, la même expression que son fils sur le visage…_

_Le petit garçon mit la touche finale à son dessin, le regarda fier de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, puis se leva pour l'apporter à sa maman. Elizabeth, toujours aussi absorbée par son travail, ne remarqua pas sa présence au début, ce fut un coup sur sa manche qui la fit sortir de son travail. _

_Elle regarda William, les cheveux noirs en bataille, qui la fixait d'un air réprobateur, comme John quand il lui rappelait qu'elle travaillait trop…Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Tu a un problème mon cœur ? _

_**William : (**lui tendant le dessin) – Tiens ! _

_Elizabeth s'en saisit, et un nouveau sourire illumina son visage, jusqu'ici marqué par l'inquiétude, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin de leurs fils. Celui ci représentait trois bonhommes dans une prairie, un grand ciel bleu et un soleil trônait derrière eux. _

_**Elizabeth :** (le prenant sur ses genoux) C'est très beau mon ange. _

_**William :** (montrant un à un les bonhommes) – Là papa, là mama, là moi ! _

_**Elizabeth :** - C'est magnifique, merci mon ange. On le montrera à papa dès son retour d'accord ? _

_**William :** (Tout sourire) – Zoui !_

_Puis il ouvrit ses petits bras et vint se blottir contre sa mère, qui l'entoura bientôt dans un cocon. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ce bonheur…Il la rendait heureuse…Un sourire de William et ses peurs s'envolaient…Il y avait eu John, qui était rentré dans sa vie de façon inattendue…Puis à présent William…Leur fils…Pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie…Elle l'aimait tellement…Elle les aimaient tellement…_

_Une voix dans le lointain la ramena à la réalité, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna légèrement de William. Samuel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant l'ordre de rentrer. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Vous pouvez entrer Sergent. _

_**Samuel : -** Madame, nous recevons un code de la mission de sauvetage. Ils arrivent. _

_**Elizabeth :** (hochant la tête) – J'arrive. _

_Elizabeth se saisit du dessin de William, sortit de son bureau et alla confier l'enfant à Laura, avant de rejoindre la salle d'embarquement le cœur battant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil à sa montre…5 h…Voilà 5h qu'ils étaient partis et ils revenaient déjà ? N'est ce pas trop court pour une mission de sauvetage ? _

_Une angoisse naquit au fond de sa poitrine, lui comprimant soudain le cœur…Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Elizabeth était persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose…Elle avait déjà eu cette impression, quand elle l'avait vu partir…Mais elle avait tenté de l'enfouir au fond d'elle même, ne voulant pas effrayer son fils…ni laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus…_

_Mais à présent tout revenait au galop…Elizabeth retint sont souffle quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et les premières personnes débarquer…Certaines semblaient dans un meilleur état que d'autres…Liz ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir demandé une équipe médicale, qui était pourtant déjà là…_

_La seule chose qui la préoccupait, pour le moment, était de le revoir, lui…Le revoir franchir la porte avec ce sourire, qu'il ne faisait que pour elle…Hélas, la porte se referma et il semblait…Absent…Elizabeth le chercha du regard, malgré le tumulte grandissant…_

_Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit McKay se diriger vers elle, une mine sombre sur le visage…Elle comprit…Elle comprit à cet instant qu'il ne reviendrait pas…_

_Elizabeth n'entendit même pas Rodney lui dire comment il avait disparu…Elle n'entendait plus rien…C'est comme si à cet instant, elle venait de mourir avec lui…Des émotions diverses se bousculèrent en elle…Laissant bientôt place à la souffrance, qui fit partie intégrante de son corps…_

_Elle n'était à présent plus que douleur et espoir…Son cœur s'était déchiré, au moment où elle avait lu dans les yeux de Rodney que plus jamais elle ne le verrait…_

_Le dessin de William glissa de la main de la jeune femme et tomba lentement sur le sol, où il fut bientôt recouvert par les pas de Carson…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_A suivre…_

Je tenais a remercier toutes les personnes qui mon laissez des rewies en particulier mon étoile ma saranounette et aussi tte les filles de stargate of atlantis !

Si vous voulez parler des couples de la série voila le forum idéale : http/190815.aceboard.fr

Piruleta : merci sa me fait plaisir j'essaye au mieux de d'écrire les émotions des personnages , en tt cas merci et voila la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Après cela, sa mémoire était floue, elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé…juste qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie…Au début de sa disparition elle s'était souvent réveillée à cet endroit, qu'à présent elle haïssait…

C'est pour cela que le revoir ici, dans cette infirmerie, où elle n'espérait plus le revoir, faisait naître en elle toutes ces émotions contradictoires et pourtant si réelles…Elizabeth avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était encore vivant…mais pourtant il l'était…

Ce fut une des paroles de Carson qui la fit détacher son regard de John.

**Elizabeth :** _(essuyant ses larmes, légèrement inquiète)_ – Un problème Carson ?

Le médecin remercia l'infirmière, regarda les analyses qu'elle lui avait apporté, puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

**Carson** : - Et bien_… (Fronçant les sourcils)_ C'est bizarre…

**Elizabeth **: _(inquiète)_ – Carson ?

**Carson :** - Très bizarre…

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant la voix)_ – Carson ! _(il sursauta )_ Que se passe t-il à la fin ?

**Carson :** - J'ai eu les résultats du scanner de John.

**Elizabeth :** - Et ?

**Carson :** - Il semblerait qu'il ait un émetteur dans sa colonne vertébral.

**Elizabeth :** _(étonnée)_ – Un émetteur ?

**Carson :** _(la regardant)_ – Le même que j'avais enlevé dans la colonne de Ronon.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous voulez dire que…

**Carson : -** Le Colonel était un coureur.

Elizabeth reposa son regard sur John. Un coureur ? Son esprit assimila petit à petit cette donnée et toutes les conséquences que cela entraînait…Jusque là, la jeune femme ne s'était préoccupé que de ses sentiments…

Egoïstement, elle n'avait pensé qu'à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé, pas à ce qu'il avait éprouvé…Il avait du vivre des choses horribles, qu'elle n'osait imaginer…Comment avait-il fait pour tenir dans cet enfer ?

**Carson :** - Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth** : _(relevant la tête)_ – Oui ?

**Carson :** - Tenez, nous avons retrouvé ceci sur lui.

Il lui tendit une chaîne avec au bout son alliance, et une photo. Leur photo…Celle où ils étaient tous les trois ensemble…Sa famille…Voilà ce qui l'avait fait tenir pendant cette année…C'était sa famille…Vu l'état de la photo, il avait dû la regarder souvent…John n'avait pas perdu espoir, tout comme Elizabeth…

Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle les retînt…Cette fois, elle ne pleurerait pas…La jeune femme voulait l'aider, le soutenir…Le meilleur moyen s'était d'être à ses cotés.

**Elizabeth :** - Carson, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plait ?

**Carson :** - Elizabeth, je ne sais pas si c'est est bien raisonnable. Vous devriez vous reposer.

**Elizabeth **: - Je vous en prie, laissez moi seule avec lui. Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

**Carson : **_(Lui souriant)_ – D'accord je repasserai.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Elizabeth se saisit d'une chaise, qu'elle rapprocha de John et s'assit.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà quelques heures déjà qu'Elizabeth regardait John dormir paisiblement. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu vivre pendant cette année…Comment le pouvait-elle ?

La souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer, les traques incessantes, la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir, étaient au delà de ce qu'elle même pouvait penser. Ronon leur avait parlé vaguement de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais lui même avait préféré se taire. Ce silence ne faisait qu'augmenter la peur d'Elizabeth.

John allait-il devenir comme Ronon ? Si solitaire, intransigeant, si froid ? Oserait-elle, même lui demander ce qu'il avait vécu pendant un an ? Supporterait-elle de l'entendre ? Il le faudrait bien, sinon ce serait Caldwell qui se chargerait du briefing, et ça il en était hors de question !

La jeune femme devrait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, et faire face à ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la rongeait…Comment allait-elle réagir quand il se réveillerait ? Autant de questions qui la tourmentaient…

Elizabeth lâcha un soupir de lassitude et secoua la tête. Elle devait arrêter de penser à tout ça, elle ne devait pas laisser ses peurs l'envahir. Il fallait qu'elle pense positif ! Elizabeth devait se souvenir de choses joyeuses avec John, pas se laisser envahir par ses angoisses et ses peurs.

Elle posa son regard sur lui, et un souvenir s'imposa à son esprit…Pourquoi celui là, elle n'aurait su le dire…Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui avait dit je t'aime…

Elizabeth avait très vite compris, en entamant sa relation avec John, qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer dans ses sentiments. Pour lui, le sentiment d'amour véritable semblait quelque chose de symbolique…

Peut-être parce que sa mère avait disparue prématurément ? Liz n'aurait su le dire…Mais John avait eu besoin de temps pour prononcer ces trois simples mots, qui signifiaient pourtant tellement…

De toute façon, en aucun cas Elizabeth ne l'aurait forcé à quoi que ce soit…Elle ne voulait pas d'un « je t'aime » forcé ou contraint, qu'il lui aurait donné car il se sentait obligé…C'était un « je t'aime » véritable qu'elle souhaitait…

C'est ce qu'elle avait obtenu…Certes de façon peu conventionnelle…Mais c'était John Sheppard après tout, et avec lui rien n'était conventionnel…Dire que tout avait pourtant commencé par une dispute…

A suivre…

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr

Piruela : Voila la suite que tu attend avec impatience, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que les autres !


	6. Chapter 6

Flash Back 

_Le colonel rentra dans le bureau du Docteur Weir sans frapper, comme à l'accoutumée. Celle ci était derrière son bureau et travaillait sur son ordinateur. Elle semblait soucieuse et ses traits étaient tirés, ainsi que ses yeux qui dénotaient sa fatigue. _

_Il est vrai qu'en ce moment, les Wraith ne les laissaient pas en paix. Pas moins de 6 équipes avaient subies des attaques en moins de trois jours. Ils étaient bien déterminés à avoir, comme ils le croyaient, les derniers survivants de la cité d'Atlantis. _

_Mais ces attaques mettaient tout le monde sur les nerfs. Elizabeth avait demandé à John de lui faire une check List de tous les soldats encore aptes au combat, ainsi que le personnel, ou les choses qu'il jugeait utile de demander au Dédalus. Il y avait passé toute la nuit, et à vrai dire, il devait bien afficher la même tête que sa compagne. _

_**John :** - Elizabeth ? _

_**Elizabeth :** (relevant la tête) – Ah Bonjour John ! (Se levant et s'approchant) Tu as la liste que je t'ai demandée ? _

_**John :** (lui tendant la fameuse liste) – La voilà ! (Lui souriant d'un air charmeur) Mais dis toi bien qu'à cause de cette liste, je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi cette nuit. (Elle s'en saisit en souriant) J'ai pensé tout haut là ? _

_**Elizabeth** : - J'en ai bien peur. _

_Assise contre son bureau, elle parcouru les feuilles, quand son regard s'arrêta sur une chose. Elizabeth releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Des dvd de football ? _

_**John :** - Ben j'ai pensé qu'avec tout ce qui ce passait en ce moment, les hommes avaient besoin d'un peu de détente. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Tu crois qu'ils vont se détendre en regardant un match de football et (s'arrêtant sur un autre mot) Des bières ? _

_**John :** (souriant fier de lui) Ca marche pour moi ! _

_**Elizabeth :** (secouant la tête) – Il est hors de question que je demande ça au Dédalus ! _

_**John :** (étonné) – Pourquoi ? Elizabeth, on n'a tous besoin d'un peu de repos. _

_**Elizabeth :** Je le comprends. Mais John, ceci est TA manière de te détendre, pas celle des autres. _

_**John :** (se défendant) – IL n'y a pas que moi qui aime le foot, je peux t'en citer plein ! _

_**Elizabeth :** - Je le conçois, mais tout le monde ne vient pas me demander de ramener de la Terre sa détente personnelle. _

_**John : -** Ce n'est pas que pour moi ! _

_**Elizabeth :** (le regardant dans les yeux) – John, je ne demanderai pas ça au Dédalus ! (Lui tendant la liste) Tu vas m'enlever tout ce qui est inutile. En commençant par ces DVD et la bière ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_John jeta un regard noir à Liz, en lui arrachant littéralement la feuille des mains. Il y a des moments où elle l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne lui demandait pas grand chose pourtant ! Alors que si elle avait voulut…_

_John ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une phrase qui déclencha immédiatement la dispute et l'amena vers un autre sujet. _

_**John : -** Tu n'aurais pourtant pas de difficulté à le demander à Caldwell. _

_Elizabeth stoppa sa progression vers son bureau, se retourna et regarda John en fronçant les sourcils. _

_**Elizabeth **: - Que veux tu dire par là ? _

_**John **: - Rien. _

_**Elizabeth **: (menaçante) John tu as commencé ta phrase, alors finis la, ou explicite ton sous entendu ! _

_**John **: - Si tu as deviné que c'était un sous entendu, tu devrais en deviner le double sens. _

_**Elizabeth :** (agacée) – John ! _

_**John :** - Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Liz. Nous savons tout les deux ce que je veux dire…_

_**Elizabeth :** - Et bien pas moi ! _

_**John : -** Très bien si tu insistes. Je veux dire par là, que tu pourrais demander la lune à Caldwell, il irait te la décrocher (ironique) ça te va, ou il faut que je fasse plus clair ? _

_Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et sembla le sonder du regard, ma parole serait-il…_

_**Elizabeth** : - Jaloux ? _

_**John **: (haussant les sourcils) – De Caldwell ? Tu veux me faire rire ! _

_**Elizabeth :** (plissant les yeux) Tu te crois si irrésistible John ? _

_**John :** - Non, pas du tout, mais je pense que tu pourrais…Utiliser ce…Penchant, pour lui faire accepter cette liste. _

_Quoi ? Avait-elle mal entendu ou il lui demandait de jouer avec les sentiments de Caldwell ? _

_**Elizabeth :** (haussant la voix) – Tu me prends pour quel genre de femme ? Tu crois que je vais jouer de l'attirance que Caldwell peut éprouver pour moi, pour lui faire approuver ta stupide liste ? _

_Le pouls de John commença à s'accélérer, et il sentit monter en lui une vague de colère. _

_**John :** (levant un doigt dans sa direction) – Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas joué de tes charmes une seul fois sur le Colonel Caldwell, pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ! _

_En entendant la dernière phrase, Elizabeth eut le souffle coupé…Et à son tour, elle sentit monter en elle une vague de colère…Comment pouvait-il la connaître aussi mal ? Comment pouvait-il la juger comme cela ? _

Atchoum : Voila la suite ! et la aussi je pense que je fais vous faire languir longtemps lol

Piruleta : ah non non non, lol tu n'arrête po les rewien lol sa me fait plaisir de savoir se que tu pense de chaque chapitres ! Et juré j'essaye de les mètres plus vite lol me tue pas plissss lo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Elizabeth :** (d'une voix forte) – Jamais ! Jamais je n'ai utilisé de mes charmes pour obtenir quoi que ce soit, de la part de qui que ce soit, tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Tu crois que je suis devenue une diplomate internationale en effectuant « la promotion canapé » ? (Elle le regarda pleine de mépris et de colère dans les yeux) Je crois que ceci est plutôt votre domaine Colonel Sheppard ! _

_**John :** (fronçant les sourcils) Que veux tu dire ? _

_**Elizabeth :** (criant) – Qu'à presque chaque voyage inter-plantaire, tu ramènes une femme pendue à ton coup ! _

_**John :** (serrant les dents) – Tu crois que c'est ça que je fais à chaque mission ? Que je drague à tout va ? _

_Elizabeth massa ses paupières, pour essayer de se calmer, bien sur que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait…La discussion dérapait complètement…C'est une phrase de John qui la fit relever la tête. _

_**John :** - Dans ces conditions, moi aussi je pourrais me demander ce que tu peux fabriquer avec Caldwell, pendant que je suis en mission…_

_Cette phrase eut pour l'effet de transpercer le cœur de Liz comme une flèche…Comment pouvait-il ? D'accord, ils n'avaient commencé leur relation que depuis quelques mois, mais elle pensait qu'ils se connaissaient…Qu'il la connaissait suffisamment assez, pour lui faire confiance…Se serait-elle trompé à ce point sur lui ? _

_John quand à lui, il avait observé Liz, et s'était aperçu dans le regard de la jeune femme, qu'avec cette phrase, il avait été trop loin…Beaucoup trop loin…Il l'avait blessée…Quel idiot il était parfois…_

_Il la vit serrer les poings et relever son visage vers lui. Il était tendu à l'extrême, encore pire que quand ils s'affrontaient habituellement…Mais ce qu'il remarqua et qui lui fendit le cœur, ce fut les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. _

_**Elizabeth **: - Sortez de ce bureau Colonel ! (Il ne bougea pas) Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je vous ai demandé de sortir de ce bureau ! _

_John la regarda un masque impassible sur le visage. _

_**John :** - Très bien Docteur Weir. _

_En sortant du bureau, John ne remarqua même pas McKay qu'il bouscula au passage ce qui lui valut une protestation de celui ci. _

_**Rodney **: - Hey ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention Sheppard ! _

_Voyant qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas vif, les poings serrés, Rodney entra dans le bureau d'Elizabeth en bougonnant, cependant, il s'arrêta bien vite, quand il vit la jeune femme dos à lui, les deux mains à plat appuyées contre son bureau. _

_**Rodney :** - Elizabeth vous allez bien ? (Levant un doigt vers la sortie) Non je demande, car je viens juste de rentrer dans le Colonel à l'instant, lui aussi avait l'air légèrement énervé. _

_La jeune femme soupira en fermant les yeux un instant, apaisant ainsi la colère qui grondait en elle. Puis, elle reprit son masque impassible, et se retourna vers McKay. _

_**Elizabeth** : - Rien de grave Rodney, juste une divergence d'opinion entre moi et le Colonel. (Souriant, en se retournant) Vous vouliez me voir ? _

_Rodney avait retenu Elizabeth dans son bureau pendant 2 bonnes heures. Ce qui dans un sens, lui avait permis de se changer les idées et d'oublier la dispute avec Sheppard. La première vraie dispute depuis le début de leur relation…La jeune femme se demandait même comment la discussion avait pu dégénérer à ce point…_

Atchoum : voila la suite qui je pense te plaira, et je sais je suis méchante je tes necore laissez sur ta faim lol

Piruleta : Ben voila la suite, je suis super contente d'avoir ton avis ! ces net attend si on dis que Caldwell drague po liz ces qu'il st aveugle lol moi j'adore surtout qd il lui dist que sheppard et Liz st très très proche… lol

Pour les chapitres plus long, comme j'ecrit au fur et a mesure, je fais ce que je peux, mais je e promet d'essayer de le faire plus long !

Forum sur les couples d'atlantis : http/190815.aceboard.fr/


	9. Chapter 9

_John, quand à lui, après avoir parcouru la cité en courant pendant 2HOO, avait finalement choisit l'option Jumper direction le continent, où il y avait passé la fin de l'après midi. Il était à présent assis sur les rochers les jambes repliées sur lui même, les mains croisées sur ses genoux…_

_Le jeune homme observait la mer et les reflets violets orange, qui dansaient sur les flots. Ce paysage avait le don de l'apaiser…c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il y venait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer…_

_John poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les images de la dispute du matin avec Elizabeth. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Lui balancer ça à la figure ! Des fois, il se donnerait des claques. _

_Un léger bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête dans la direction de la personne qui venait troubler sa réflexion. _

_**John :** (souriant) – Ah Teyla ! Comment allez vous? Je ne vous ai pas vu beaucoup aujourd'hui. _

_**Teyla :** (le regardant) – Je vais bien merci. Il faut dire que vous n'étiez pas beaucoup sur la cité. _

_**John :** (la regardant du coin de l'œil) Je sais. Mais il y a des fois où j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _

_**Teyla :** - Je vois. John, tout le monde vous cherche dans la cité. Le Docteur Weir est très en colère contre vous, vous avez été absent au briefing de départ du dédalus. _

_**John :** (grimaçant) – Aie, ça va pas arranger mes affaires ça ! _

_Teyla regarda quelques instants le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue, puis reposa son regard sur John. _

_**Teyla :** - Sans vouloir me monter indiscrète, j'ai… (Hésitante) Entendu votre conversation avec le Docteur Weir. _

_**John : -** Vu nos éclats de voix, je pense que la cité entière a dû nous entendre nous disputer ! _

_**Teyla :** - Certes. Je peux vous demander la raison précise ? _

_**John : **(soupirant) – J'ai fait ma tête de mule, comme à mon habitude. _

_**Teyla :** (d'un ton apaisant) – Vous savez, quand vous avez commencé votre relation avec le Docteur Weir, tout le monde était heureux pour vous, mais…Tous savaient aussi que vos responsabilités respectives, allaient créer quelques tensions supplémentaires. _

_**John :** - Ce n'est rien de le dire ! _

_**Teyla :** - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peu importe le sujet de la dispute, vous ne devriez pas laisser la situation ainsi. Vous savez tous les deux que vos caractères sont… (Cherchant ses mots) Explosifs…_

_John la regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis sourit. C'est vrai que leurs deux caractères étaient assez explosifs. Qu'aucun des deux, quand ils avaient une idée derrière la tête, ne voulait céder…c'est un des cotés d'Elizabeth qui l'avait attiré…_

_C'était une des rares femmes, non, c'était la seule qui lui avait résisté…La seule qui avait réussi à lui faire ravaler ses paroles et à le remettre à sa place de nombreuses fois. _

_**Teyla :** (penchant la tête sur le coté) – J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâché de ce que je vous ai dit ? _

_**John :** (Souriant) Non. C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à faire des étincelles tous les deux. _

_**Teyla :** - C'est vrai. Mais je pense aussi qu'il faudrait que tous les deux, vous appreniez à être plus raisonnables. _

_**John :** (soupirant) – J'ai beaucoup de mal à être raisonnable face à Elizabeth. _

_**Teyla :** - C'est juste un Conseil Colonel, mais vous devriez aller lui parler. Faites le premier pas, croyez moi ça la touchera. (Se levant) Ne laissez pas cette tempête se transformer en ouragan John. _

_Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant de nouveau John seul, avec ses pensées. Faire le premier pas…Il l'avait rarement fait avec une femme…D'ailleurs, autant qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne l'avait jamais fait…_

_Mais Elizabeth n'était pas n'importe quelle femme à ses yeux…Avec elle, il avait la sensation de pouvoir être aimé pour ce qu'il était, et pas pour ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit…Il avait connu de nombreuses femmes dans sa vie, mais aucune qui ne soit capable de le rendre aussi heureux que le rendait Elizabeth…_

_Alors pourquoi avoir réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé ces mots si durs, si injustifiés à la figure ? Peut-être parce qu'il était agacé ? Sûrement oui… _

_Mais aussi, car depuis un moment, il avait peur…Peur de ses nouveaux sentiments si dévastateurs et effrayants…C'est pour ça qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot…La jeune femme réveillait chez lui, des sentiments qu'il avait prit soigneusement soin d'enfouir tout au fond de lui…_

_Cette dispute, et la fatigue accumulée, avaient été le prétexte pour exorciser sa peur…Lui renvoyer à la figure ses angoisses…Mais, quand il avait vu le regard de la jeune femme…Quand John avait vu qu'il avait faillit la faire pleurer…Il s'était sentit si mal…si égoïste…_

_Quel idiot avait-il été…Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait peur…Elle aussi avait peur…John passa une main lasse sur son visage…Comment…Comment réussir à se faire pardonner…Il ne voulait pas la perdre, en aucun cas….Il l'aimait trop pour cela…_

_L'aimer ? Son regard s'agrandit. Mais bien sur ! Il allait lui offrir quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais offert, mais qu'aujourd'hui, il se sentait enfin prêt à lui donner…John se leva d'un bond, un sourire sur les lèvres, et se dirigea vers le Jumper, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon…_

Atchoum : Tu sais que tu ma fait peur a me dire que tu devais enquêter sur la disparition du chapitres9, j'ai crue que je mettais planté de chapitre mdr ces malin sa mdr ne tt cas, j'espère que ce chapitres te plaira !

Piruleta : Voila un chapitre qui j'espère te plaira, j'ai essayer d'écrire un peu plus. Dc, il ets un peu plus long lol dit moi ce que tu en pense. Et je suis tt a fait d'accord avec toi John et c… lol


	10. Chapter 10

_La cité d'Atlantis abordait son manteau de nuit et brillait de mille feux au milieu de l'océan, quand le Colonel John Sheppard atterrit en Jumper. _

_Le silence régnait dans les couloirs, où seul l'écho de ses pas lui était renvoyé. Il salua quelques gardes en faction, en se dirigeant vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth…John jeta un œil à sa montre…1HOO du matin…Elle devait y être…Il savait très bien qu'en général, pour noyer ses problèmes, Elizabeth s'assourdissait de travail, mais il pria intérieurement pour que ce soir, ce soit différent…_

_Car ce soir, c'était différent…Pour lui du moins…Il allait lui offrir quelque chose, qu'il n'avait jamais encore offert à personne, qui avait pris du temps…Mais qui valait ce temps…_

_La porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit, projetant un faible rayon de lumière, qui fut vite remplacé par les rayons de la lune, quand la porte se referma. John laissa quelques secondes ses yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre…il chercha Liz du regard et la vit…_

_La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit, sur le dos, un simple drap semblait la recouvrir…Drap qui moulait parfaitement ses formes superbes, nota John au passage …Il secoua la tête pour enlever les pensées peu catholiques qui lui traversaient l'esprit, et s'avança lentement et le plus silencieusement possible vers son lit. _

_Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle portait sa chemise…La bleu, sa préférée (1). Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…Il savait que quand il partait en mission pour quelques jours, elle lui empruntait ses chemises pour dormir…Elle lui avait dit, que comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être dans ses bras…_

_Mais c'était la première fois que Sheppard la voyait en porter une…Quand il venait dans ses quartiers, en général, elle ne portait pas de chemise…Elle ne portait rien du tout même…Le Colonel se donna une claque mentale en se rappelant le pourquoi de sa visite. _

_Cependant, John laissa son regard parcourir un instant le corps de sa compagne, un frisson lui traversant l'échine…Elle était magnifique. Comment une femme comme elle, pouvait-elle aimer un type aussi borné que lui ? Ca, il ne le comprendrait jamais…Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait._

_Le plus précautionneusement possible, Sheppard s'assit sur le lit, le regard toujours posé sur Liz, pour voir si elle ne bougeait pas, mais rien…Elle semblait dormir paisiblement…_

_John approcha sa main et caressa le visage d'Elizabeth. Son regard se voilà un instant, mais il se ressaisit bien vite, en se remémorant pourquoi il était venu. Il sortit alors de sa poche un crayon feutre noir…_

_Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots…Comme cette femme le rendait fou, au point de lui faire perdre ses moyens…Il valait mieux le faire à la façon Sheppardienne ! Avant de mettre son plan à exécution, il jeta un œil aux vêtements posés sur la chaise, plus particulièrement à son haut…Un sourire triomphal s'afficha sur son visage…Parfait, si elle mettait ça tout était parfait…_

_John s'attela donc le plus doucement possible à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise, son pouls s'accélérant au fur et à mesure de sa lente progression…Ses mains se faisant de plus en plus moites…_

_Bon sang, tout à heure il avait trouvé que la chemise était une bonne idée, mais là ! C'était plutôt une véritable torture…Son cœur allait-il tenir ? Ca il en était moins sûr…John s'arrêta au niveau de son ventre, laissant parcourir son regard sur la peau dénudée de la jeune femme…Inévitablement, les images de leur ébats lui revinrent à l'esprit…Faisant naître le désir au creux de ses reins…_

_**John :** (pour lui même) – John, arrête ça tout de suite, sinon tu es bon pour une douche froide, voir glacée ! Quoi que, un retour en antarctique serait ce qu'il y a de mieux ! _

_Au bout de quelque secondes, il se décida à écarter très doucement les pans de la chemise, dévoilant ainsi la poitrine parfaite de Liz, qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Un violent désir s'empara de lui à cet instant. Quelle idée il avait eu aussi ! Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se dépêche sinon, fâché ou pas fâché, il risquait de ne plus répondre de rien ! Ce n'était qu'un homme après tout ! _

Alors, le plus délicatement possible, il commença à marquer quelque chose sur le haut du sein d'Elizabeth. Une fois terminé, il regarda son chef d'œuvre, fier de lui…Remerciant ciel et terre que la jeune femme soit aussi fatiguée. Puis, il reboutonna la chemise en quatrième vitesse.

_Une fois fait, John s'approcha de son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_**John :** - Bonne nuit mon ange. _

_Alors qu'il sortait direction la douche glacée, John ne remarqua pas le faible sourire qui vint éclairer le visage d'Elizabeth, juste avant qu'elle ne change de position…_

Atchoum : Lol oui, tu peut me dire que tu m'a fait peur lol mais ce n'est pas grave mdr une confrontation Ronon John…tiens je n'y avait pas pensé…poukoi pas… ces a voir merci pour idée en tout cas !

Piruleta : Merci ! Tiens ta po dit qu'il était trop cours mdr lol Pour ce que John a derrière la tête, ces dans ce chapitres tu va voir en tout cas merci ! bisous


	11. Chapter 11

_Un Bip ? Qui pouvait faire bip et venir troubler son sommeil ? Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et aperçut la source de ce bruit agaçant. La jeune femme appuya ferment sur le radio-réveil, qui s'arrêta immédiatement. _

_Elizabeth se massa les paupières, encore alourdies par le sommeil. Elle avait bien dormi, trop même, car elle avait un mal de tête carabiné…C'était bizarre mais…Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme avait cru ressentir la présence de John…._

_John…Son cœur se serra à cette pensée…Comment allait-elle devoir réagir face à lui aujourd'hui ? Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur dispute…Dans un sens, c'était peut-être ce qu'il leur fallait…Un peu de temps pour analyser tout ça…Du temps pour analyser leurs sentiments ? _

_Elizabeth secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée…Elle était sure de ses sentiments, quand à ceux de John…Elle ne savait pas exactement….La jeune femme jeta un œil à son réveil qui affichait 9HOO…9HOO ! Mon dieu, elle avait 1H00 de retard sur son programme ! Elizabeth sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la douche en quatrième vitesse. _

D'accord elle avait du retard, mais est ce que cela était nécessaire que tout le monde la regarde ainsi ? Elle avait un bout sur le nez ou quoi ? Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du mettre se débardeur rouge…

_Elizabeth soupira. De tout façon, le jour où elle arriverait à comprendre ce que pensaient les gens, les wraiths seraient devenus végétariens. _

**Surie :** - Madame, voici ce que vous m'avez demandé.

_**Elizabeth :** - Merci Docteur Surie. Au fait, comment se passe votre acclimatation à la cité d'Atlantis ? _

_**Surie :** (excitée comme une puce) – Merveilleusement bien ! Cette cité est une pure merveille ! Elle regorge de nouvelles technologies, puis (légèrement rougissante) J'adore travailler avec le Docteur McKay. _

_Elizabeth tacha de masquer son étonnement par un léger hochement de tête. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Alors j'en suis heureuse. Je vais étudier ce que vous m'avez remis et je vous tiens au courant. _

_**Surie **: - Merci Docteur Weir ! Avant que j'oublie, j'adore ce que vous portez Docteur, c'est très…original. _

_Elizabeth la regarda s'éloigner, légèrement étonnée par sa dernière remarque…Mais elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers les analyses que lui avait remis le docteur, tout en avançant vers son bureau. _

_Après tout, le Docteur Surie avait la réputation d'être brillante, mais assez…excentrique, oui…c'était le bon mot, brillante, mais excentrique…Le fait qu'elle adorait travailler avec McKay en était la preuve. _

_Absorbée par le dossier, elle rentra dans son bureau sans même voir qu'une autre personne s'y trouvait, se tenant juste à coté de celui ci. C'est un raclement de gorge qui lui fit relever la tête. _

_Elizabeth masqua son trouble, quand elle aperçut celui qui se tenait dans son bureau. Cependant, son cœur faisait un tel vacarme, qu'elle était sûre qu'il aurait pu l'entendre. Elle tacha de prendre une voix la plus neutre possible. _

_**Elizabeth :-** Colonel Sheppard, que me vaut votre visite ? dit-elle en se rapprochant. _

_Aie, Colonel, c'était plutôt mal parti. Il allait devoir employer tout la diplomatie dont il était capable…c'est à dire pas des masses…Une chose était certaine, vu le visage qu'elle affichait, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu son petit dessin. _

_C'est au moment où elle passa près de lui, qu'il se décida. _

_**John : -** Je suis désolé. _

Piruleta : LOl et bien pour le savoir tu devra lire les prochain chapitres ! ( Quoi ? qui a dit que j'étais sadique lol ) Non, sans rire tu le sera dans le chapitre qui suit. Oui, mais dis moi est ce que tu a crue que c'était parce que liz était réveillé qu'elle souriait ? Car ce n'était pas le cas enfaîte. En tt cas contente que tu es apprécié, j'espère que celui la te plaira.


	12. Chapter 12

_La jeune femmes s'arrêta, se retourna lentement vers le Colonel et le regarda droit dans les yeux…Elle était si près de lui que leurs deux mains se frôlaient…Trop près pour qu'elle arrive à garder le contrôle d'elle même…_

_**Elizabeth :** Pardon ? _

_**John :** - je suis venu m'excuser du comportement que j'ai pu avoir à ton égard. _

_S'excuser ? John Sheppard qui venait s'excuser ? C'était plutôt étonnant, mais Elizabeth ne laissa rien paraître. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Tu crois que tes excuses pourront effacer les paroles que tu m'as dites ? _

_**John :** (baissant les yeux) – Non, je le sais. Je me suis comporté comme un véritable idiot… (Relevant la tête) je n'aurais jamais du te dire ce que je t'ai dit…je ne le pensais pas…C'était sur le coup de la fatigue et de la colère…_

_**Elizabeth : -** Tu m'as blessée John… Tes paroles m'ont blessée, je ne sais pas si je pourrai te pardonner…_

_La jeune femme allait se retourner, mais John se saisit de son bras, la forçant à le regarder. _

_**John :** - Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses…Je n'avais pas à remettre en doute tes sentiments à mon égard…Tu avais raison pour moi, avant de te rencontrer je draguais à tout va…mais plus maintenant…_

_**Elizabeth **: - John, je…_

_**John :** - Non, s'il te plait laisses moi finir. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de continuer…Je voulais te dire que si je me suis comporté comme cela, c'est parce que j'avais peur…peur de…_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Elizabeth avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer…Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, car elle même en avait peur…Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit…Elizabeth ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné, mais la jeune femme avait pu voir dans ses yeux sa sincérité._

_Puis, elle savait combien il lui était difficile de se mettre à nu…Alors non, cela ne servait à rien de le laisser continuer…Pas quand elle éprouvait le même sentiment. Elle posa un regard apaisant sur lui et lui sourit. _

_**Elizabeth **: (finissant sa phrase) – Peur de ces sentiments si effrayants et dévastateurs._

_John la regarda étonné mais ravit à la fois. Elle éprouvait le même sentiment de crainte que lui…ce n'était peut-être donc pas si anormal que cela cette dispute. John leva le bras vers elle et posa sa main sur la joue d'Elizabeth en souriant. _

_**John :** - Alors on devrait essayer de trouver un juste milieux à ces sentiments Docteur Weir. _

_**Elizabeth :** (Lui souriant) – Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Colonel Sheppard. _

_Son cœur s'accéléra, quand elle vit le Colonel s'approcher de son visage, elle avança le sien vers lui, mais, au lieu de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, comme elle le pensait, il traça une ligne brûlante sur tout le niveau de son décolleté. _

_**Elizabeth :** (étonné, le repoussant légèrement) John, mais tu es fou ? Je dois te rappeler que mon bureau est vitré, ou tu l'aurais oublié ? _

_**John : -** Pas le moins du monde. (Souriant) Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi tout le personnel te regardait bizarrement aujourd'hui ? _

_Elizabeth pencha la tête légèrement en regardant John, son sourire l' intrigua et elle se dirigea vers le miroir au fond de son bureau. _

_Quel ne fut pas son étonnement, quand elle vit ce qu'il avait sur sa peau. Deux cœurs étaient dessinés sur chaque naissance de ses seins, dans le premier un J y était inscrit et dans le second un E. Au milieu des deux petits cœurs, il y avait écrit I LOVE YOU. _

_Elizabeth regarda son reflet, passant ses doigts sur ces mots gravés sur sa peau…. _

_I LOVE YOU…Ces simples mots…Enfin, elle avait la confirmation des sentiments de John…Son cœur ne doutait plus…_

_Tout son être fut envahit d'un bonheur immense…ces trois petits mots tant attendus, tant espérés…Il les lui avait enfin offert, ni forcé, ni contraint, juste lui…Ca c'était ce qu'il avait de plus beau pour Elizabeth…_

_Elle vit le reflet de John arriver derrière elle et l'enlacer de ses bras, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, il posa sa tête au creux de son cou. _

_**John :** (murmurant à son oreille) – Ma petite peinture te plait ? _

_**Elizabeth **: (mi souriante, mi rieuse) Il aurait peut-être mieux valut que tu utilises un autre support non ? _

_**John :** (embrassant son coup) – Je n'aurais pas pu trouvé plus beau modèle que toi mon étoile. _

_Le cœur d'Elizabeth marqua un battement sous l'émotion, elle se retourna lentement, de façon à rester toujours dans ses bras, puis elle posa une main sur sa joue rappeuse…Elle avait les larmes aux yeux…_

_**Elizabeth :** - Merci mon petit artiste peintre, mais j'aurais bien voulu aussi te l'entendre dire…_

_John approcha son visage si près d'Elizabeth, qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau…Son pouls s'accéléra et elle dû faire un suprême effort pour retenir un gémissement…_

_**John :** - Je t'aime. Dit-il contre ses lèvres, avant de les prendre avec passion. _

Fin du Flash Back 

A suivre …

Atchoum : Comment sa sadique ? lol oui bon d'accord… mdr enfin voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, on sait enfin ce que mets John sur la peau de liz ! n'hésite pas a me dire ce que tu en à penser.

Piruleta : Tu va savoir dans ce chapitres, qui j'espère te plaira ( ta vue il et plus long lol ) ce que John à marqué. C'est vraie que ces drôle car Elizabeth ne remarque rien ! ( perso, j'ai un faible pour le personnage de surie que j'ai crée.. je pense la faire revenir… ) En tout cas voila la suite, hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense !

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http/190815.aceboard.fr


	13. Chapter 13

Après cette histoire, Elizabeth avait dû porter des cols roulés pendant 1 mois entier ! John, quand à lui, était très fier de pouvoir admirer son petit chef d'œuvre toutes les nuits…C'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une de ces nuits magiques, que William avait été conçu…

Elizabeth posa son regard sur John en souriant, jamais il n'avait cessé de la surprendre…

**Carson : -** Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth **: _(sursautant)_ – Carson ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

**Carson :** - Je suis désolé. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, cela fait plus de trois heures que vous êtes là. De plus, William réclame votre présence.

Oui, c'est vrai William, il fallait qu'elle lui parle…

**Elizabeth :** _(se levant)_ – D'accord Carson, mais…

**Carson : **_(souriant)_ – Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrais au moindre changement.

**Elizabeth **: - Merci.

La jeune femme s'approcha du lit de John, se pencha vers lui, et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

Elizabeth était passée par les quartiers de Laura, qui l'avait informé, qu'elle venait juste de déposer William dans sa chambre. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, et ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde, de ne pas l'y trouver. Elle parcoura cependant la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur les divers dessins de son fils, qui était mêlés aux posters d'animaux et d'avions.

Elle rangea furtivement les livres, qui se trouvaient au sol, dans les étagères prévues à cet effet, puis passa un doigt sur l'hélice de la maquette de hélico que John lui avait offert, d'un air songeur…

Elizabeth devait trouver les bon mots pour expliquer à leur fils âgé de trois ans, comment son père était revenu…Elle avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios, mais les avait vite abandonnés…Il valait mieux qu'elle réponde aux questions de William une à une…Après tout, elle n'était pas Diplomate pour rien !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte adjacente à leurs quartiers. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut William, assit en tailleur sur le lit, son pyjama spider man beaucoup trop grand pour lui et ses cheveux perpétuellement en bataille…

Le Docteur Weir n'était pas surprise, à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ou qu'il faisait un cauchemar, William venait se réfugier dans sa chambre.

**William :** - Mama !

**Elizabeth :** _(s'asseyant sur le lit, l'embrassant)_ – Tu es encore debout si tard mon poussin ? Tu vas avoir du mal à te lever demain ! dit-elle en défaisant ses chaussures.

**William **: _(d'une moue boudeuse)_ – Z'arrive pas à Zormir !

**Elizabeth :** _(mettant sa tenue de nuit)_ – Je sais mon cœur. Maman aussi a beaucoup de mal à réaliser.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et William vient se blottir dans ses bras.

**William :** _(relevant les yeux vers elle)_ - Papa bien revenu hein ?

**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux)_ – Oui mon ange, papa nous est bien revenu. Il est enfin de retour…

**William : **- Pourquoi papa parti ?

La jeune femme regarda William. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait employer les mots justes…

**Elizabeth :** - Papa t'a expliqué, ce qu'il faisait quand il partait à travers le grand anneau bleu ?

**William :** _(souriant)_ – Zoui ! Combattre les Zéchants !

Elizabeth souria devant la simplicité de la phrase de William…Si tout pouvait-être aussi simple pour elle…Elle ne ressentirait pas toutes ces émotions si contradictoires…

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Oui, combattre les méchants. Mais tu sais mon cœur, il arrive parfois que quand papa franchit le vortex bleu, c'est aussi pour partir en mission.

**William **: _(la regardant perplexe)_ – En Zission ?

_Elizabeth :_ - Oui, c'est ça en mission. Tu te rappelles quand papa ne revenait pas pendant deux ou trois jours ?

**William :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Zoui.

**Elizabeth :** - Et bien c'est parce qu'il était parti en mission. Là, c'est ce qui c'est passé, papa était parti pour une très longue mission…C'est pour cela qu'il a mis autant de temps à revenir.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais Elizabeth avait jugé préférable de lui dire cette version, plutôt que de rentrer dans des explications complexes, que le petit garçon aurait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre.

William regarda sa mère en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, avec la même expression sur le visage qu'abordait parfois Elizabeth, quand elle cherchait à savoir si on lui mentait ou pas. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et pris une mine renfrognée.

**William : **- Si papa parti, papa pas gentil ! A fait de la peine à maman et à moi !

**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant)_ – Non William, tu ne dois pas rendre papa responsable de la tristesse que j'ai pu avoir, ni de ta tristesse…S'il avait pu revenir, il serait revenu beaucoup plus tôt, crois moi. Mais il a eu un empêchement qui l'a retardé…En aucun cas, tu ne dois croire qu'il est parti avec l'intention de nous laisser…Il ne ferait jamais ça…

Le petit garçon la regarda, avec une mine qui semblait peu convaincue. Elizabeth se décida à sortir la photo qu'on avait retrouvée sur John. Elle pourrait ainsi lui montrer qu'il ne les avait pas abandonnés…

**Elizabeth :** _(lui montrant la photo)_ – Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles quand cette photo a été prise, tu devais avoir environ 1 ans ½…non, tu ne peux pas te rappeler tu était beaucoup trop jeune… _(Secouant la tête)_ Enfin bref, cette photo, papa l'avait sur lui pendant toute sa mission. Tu vois comment elle est abîmée ? _(Il hocha la tête)_ Et bien c'est parce que papa l'a tellement regardé qu'il l'a usée.

Le petit pris la photo dans ses mains, la regarda quelques minutes, puis releva la tête vers sa mère.

**William :** - Papa pensait à nous alors ?

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un grand sourire)_ – Tout le temps mon chéri. Il nous aime, et n'a jamais cessé de penser à nous…

Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de William. Pour lui, son père ne l'avait pas abandonné et était revenu, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**William :** - Pourra voir papa demain ?

**Elizabeth : -** Cela dépendra de Carson mon cœur. C'est lui qui juge si on peut aller le voir ou non.

**William :** - Pourvu qu'il veux bien !

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Oui, pourvu. _(Elle remonta la couverture sur eux)_ Si on essayait de dormir à présent ? Demain nous avons une longue journée devant nous, et avec un peu de chance, on pourra voir papa !

**William :** - Youppie !

William se blottit un peu plus contre Liz, ferma les yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Elizabeth par contre, eut beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil…Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, qu'elle serait sa réaction quand il se réveillerait et qu'elle se retrouverait en face de lui…Mais la fatigue eut raison de ses angoisses et elle finit par s'endormir au petit matin…

piruleta : Moi aussi j'ai bcp aimé l'échange de John, je le trouve assez sensuelle lol dc voila la suite, un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais faut dire que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de la publier lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Atchoum : Bon la sadique ta mis un passage un peu plus long lol avec un retour de William, j'espere que se passage te plaira. Pour ce qui ets du retour de John, il reviendra dans le chapitre 14, avec un réveille un peu tumultueux lol La confrontation avec Ronon, na c'est pas prévue, mais une conversation entre les deux ses en prévisions ! et sa arrive bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain, le Docteur Weir était passée prendre des nouvelles de John. Après le énième conseil de Beckett sur le fait qu'elle devrait se reposer un peu, il lui avait annoncé que le sédatif ne faisait plus effet. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, il lui expliquerait son état et effectuerait l'opération pour lui enlever l'émetteur.

Bien évidemment, Elizabeth avait demandé à être immédiatement prévenue dès que John se réveillerait. Pour l'heure, elle essayait de convaincre William d'arrêter de faire sa mauvaise tête. En effet, le petit garçon avait été très peiné de se voir refuser une visite à son père.

Si bien que pour se venger, il avait volé une des composants d'un appareil ancien dans le laboratoire de Rodney, qui était chargé à ce moment de lui faire une leçon de lecture. Cela faisait à présent ½ heure qu'Elizabeth essayait de négocier avec lui. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle négocierait avec son propre fils, elle n'aurait jamais voulu le croire.

**Elizabeth :** - William John Sheppard ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rendre ce composant à Rodney !

**William :** _(croisant les bras, les yeux noirs)_ – Na ! Je veux voir papa !

**Elizabeth :** - Carson t'a expliqué pourquoi ce n'était pas possible. Papa est encore trop faible, personne ne peut le voir, même pas moi !

**William :** - Veut le voir !

**Elizabeth **_: (augmentant la voix)_ – On ne peut pas ! _(Pointant son index vers lui)_ Je te préviens William, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais si tu persistes dans cette voie, je demande au Colonel Caldwell de te faire personnellement tes leçons !

Le visage du petit William pâlit immédiatement, et il écarquilla ses yeux verts.

**William :** - Na, pas awrell maman !

La jeune femme se retenut de sourire, elle savait combien William n'aimait pas le Colonel, et combien le fait de passer toutes ses leçons de cours avec lui pouvait lui sembler horrible.

**Elizabeth :** _(croisant les bras)_ – C'est ce que tu risques si tu ne rends pas le composant à Rodney.

William sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se décida à glisser du canapé et à s'avancer vers sa mère, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

**William :** - Z'accord.

**Elizabeth :** - Ne fais pas cette tête là William. Pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps avec cette histoire, tu vas de plus, faire tes excuses à ton oncle _(appelant le sergent Samuel)_ Sergent Samuel !

**Samuel :** _(arrivant en courant)_ – Oui Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth :** - Vous allez conduire mon fils au laboratoire du Docteur McKay.

**Samuel :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Bien madame !

Elizabeth les regarda s'éloigner, William les mains dans les poches, avait l'air renfrogné. La jeune femme secoua la tête et partit s'installer derrière son bureau. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit…Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop sévère avec William…Après tout, il voulait juste revoir son père…Non, il devait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir tout, tout de suite…Il verrait son père quand il se réveillerait…

Quand il se réveillerait…A bien y réfléchir, c'est elle qui devrait être là bas, à son chevet, à attendre qu'il se réveille…Et non à être dans son bureau, à tourner en rond depuis ce matin…

Quoi que, son bureau avait bon dos…Ainsi que son travail, qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas affronter sa peur…Pour ne pas l'affronter…Affronter ce regard qu'il poserait sur elle quand il se réveillerait…Le premier depuis un an…C'était quelque chose de fort et intense, auquel elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire face…Pas encore…

Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les rapports de missions qu'elle devait encore examiner.

Atchoum : Merci, j'ai essayé de le faire assez touchant, en essayant de me mettre dans la peau d'un petit garçon de trois ans, ce qui n'était pas facile lol Ben écoute ce qu'on va faire pour la confrontation ronon/john, je te donne l'autorisation de l'écrire, et je l' incorporé a la suite de la fic en disant que ces toi qui la écrite. Dis moi juste par mail, comment tu compte la faire, pour que je la rajoute. Comme sa tu l'aura cette confrontation lol.

Piruleta : Bon, tu va me tuée, mais le réveille de John n'es pas dans ce chapitres, mais dans le prochain mdr ! Merci pour les corrections, je corrige sa de suite ! J'espère que tu aimera se chapitre ! je sais, il est un peu cours lol


	15. Chapter 15

Les bruits d'un monitoring ? Les battements de son cœur ? un nœud lui tordit estomac d'appréhension…Il ne pu se retenir de grimacer…Il venait encore de se faire capturer, par les gardes de cette garce…Pour pratiquer ses expériences…Et cela, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait…

Mais elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait…Jamais il ne lui l'aurait donné…Pourtant, ce n'était pas par faute d'avoir essayé…Ce n'était pas par faute non plus, de ne pas avoir faillit réussir…Une voix retient soudain l'attention de John…Cette voix…il rêvait ou c'était la voix de Carson…

Le Colonel ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, qui papillonnèrent quelques instants à cause de la lumière éblouissante de l'infirmerie. Il parcoura la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur le Docteur Beckett qui discutait avec un autre médecin.

Carson ? Mon dieu, cela ne pouvait signifier que une chose…Il était revenu…il était enfin de revenu…Une soudaine envie s'empara de lui…Il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il s'assure que ce n'était pas encore une de ses hallucinations dont elle avait le secret…c'était vital…

Le Docteur Beckett, qui avait entendu les changements cardiaques du monitoring, s'était retourné et ne pu cacher son soulagement de voir enfin John réveillé.

**Carson :** _(souriant)_ Ah Colonel, Comment vous sentez vous ?

Celui ci tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce qui le mit quelque peu mal a l'aise.

**John :** - Mal à la tête.

**Carson :** - Je comprends. C'est tout à fait normal, après la dose de sédatif que je vous ai donné mais vous…

Carson ne pu finir sa phrase, car John venait de se lever de son lit dans un suprême effort.

**Carson** _(étonné)_ – mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

**John :** - Il faut que je vois Elizabeth !

**Carson :** - Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment, vous devriez vous allonger dans ce lit et…

Mais Sheppard se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

**Carson :** - Colonel Sheppard ! Revenez ici immédiatement ! cria t-il, alors que John venait juste de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il n'entendait plus rien…ni les cris de Carson qui lui courait derrière, ni les soldats qui essayaient de l'empêcher de passer…ni la douleur dans sa tête et dans ses cotes…seul la revoir comptait à ses yeux…

John avait besoin de revoir ce visage qui semblait tout deviner de lui, ce sourire pour lequel il aurait battu une armé entière…Son cœur s'accéléra quand il l'aperçut dans son bureau, en pleine concentration dans ses dossiers…Il avait disparu pendant un an, et quand il revenait, Elizabeth était toujours au même endroit, fidèle à elle même, comme dans sa mémoire… Il allait enfin la revoir…

Elizabeth, qui avait entendu le vacarme, releva la tête de son travail, se leva, puis regarda dans la direction de la source du bruit. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter, quand elle le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Debout dans toute sa splendeur, il était toujours aussi sublime…

Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait osé espérer le revoir franchir cette porte et pourtant…Elle retint son souffle quand elle vit John s'approcher près d'elle, si près que leurs deux corps se frôlaient…

Ils plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre et purent y lire les même émotions...la même peur… cette appréhension de se revoir après tant de mois de séparation…Mais aussi toujours ces même sentiments, si dévorants et dévastateurs…Maintenant Elizabeth n'avait plus peur…leur amour était toujours là, et plus que tout, c'était bel et bien lui qui était là, devant elle…

Sans quitter John des yeux, la jeune femme fit signe à Carson et aux soldats d'attendre dehors. Son cœur marqua un battement, quand elle le vit lever les mains vers elle, et poser ses doigts sur son visage, provoquant un torrent d'émotions dans son être…

Elizabeth n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle…Sauf, peut-être, ses cheveux, qui semblaient un peu plus long, lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules…Mais à part cela, elle avait toujours la même étincelle dans le regard…cette même passion qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait quelque chose…Inévitablement les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et les images du début de leur relation lui revinrent alors à l'esprit….

Atchoum : Quoi de la dénaturé ? na surment pas, si tu l'écrits pas je ne pense pas que je fais inclure dedans, ce n'ai pas prévue, mais en tout cas je t'autorise a l'écrire si tu veux ! Alors voila le réveille de John j'espère que cela va te plaire ! Le chapitre 32 de ta fics ? elle porte quoi comme nom ?

Piruleta : Tu n »'aura pas a venir jusqu'ici puisque voila le réveille de John !j'espère que sa va te plaire, moi je me suis beaucoup amusé a écrire cette scène, j'imagine totalement la courses dans les couloirs lol En tt cas voila la suite ! Dis moi ce que tu en pense ! C'est quoi ta fics ? bisous


	16. Chapter 16

Flash Back 

_**Elizabeth :** (refermant le dossier) – Nous sommes donc d'accord. _

_**Sénateur :** - Tout à fait Docteur Weir, nous vous livrerons les quantités de graines nécessaires pour vos récoltes, et vous, en échange, vous nous apporterez main d'œuvre et médicaments. _

_**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – C'est bien cela sénateur ! _

_**Sénateur :** - Alors tout est parfait. (Souriant) Je dois dire que je ne suis pas fâché d'avoir réussi à conclure ce pacte entre nos deux peuples, vous êtes vraiment dure en affaire. _

_**Elizabeth** : - C'est mon travail sénateur. _

_**Sénateur **: - Et vous le faites très bien. Avec le charme et la finesse que vous avez, cela ne gâche rien à la négociation. _

_John, qui était debout en retrait, haussa un sourcil en entendant la dernière phrase du sénateur. Il rêvait ou ce gros plein de soupe essayait de faire du charme à Liz ? Bien évidemment la jeune femme n'avait rien remarqué…_

_Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète et que le sénateur, après avoir vu sur le MALP Elizabeth, avait exigé que ce soit elle qui mène les négociations. John ne l'avait pas aimé…Mais le jeune homme s'était bien gardé de le dire…Après tout, il n'avait aucun droit sur la jeune femme…Il était d'autant plus mal placé, pour tout ce qui concernait l'interdiction de draguer les extraterrestres. _

_Ce fut une phrase du Sénateur qui le sortit de ses pensées. _

_**Sénateur :** - Je vous prie de nous faire l'honneur de rester participer à notre fête Docteur Weir. Vous et votre équipe, vous nous ferez un grand honneur. _

_**Elizabeth **: - je ne sais pas, nous sommes attendus sur notre planète…_

_Elizabeth tourna la tête vers Sheppard, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Bien évidemment, John l'ouvrait toujours quand il s'agissait de parler pour ne rien dire, mais quand il fallait lui venir en aide, là, il disparaissait ! _

_C'était bien les hommes ça ! N'osant pas blesser l'ego du sénateur, et cette toute nouvelle alliance. Elizabeth se résigna à accepter. _

_**Elizabeth :** - Très bien, c'est d'accord. On reste ce soir…_

_**Sénateur :** (tout sourire) Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ! Nous avons une fête locale très animée ! _

_**Elizabeth **: - Je n'en doute pas. _

_La lune brillait de mille feux dans le ciel nocturne, éclairant par ses rayons la fête qui se déroulait aux pieds de la cité d'Altaire, depuis quelque temps maintenant. _

_John finissait son verre, assis à une table, en regardant du coin de l'œil un McKay, complètement ivre, qui dansait sur l'une des tables voisine en caleçon. Dès qu'il avait commencé son petit strip-tease, Sheppard aurait dû l'arrêter. Mais après réflexion, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait utiliser cela contre le scientifique quand il l'agacerait de trop…_

_Son regard parcourut l'assemblée et s'arrêta sur Elizabeth, qui discutait avec le Sénateur, qui semblait boire ses paroles. John ne lui avait pas parlé de la soirée, à bien y réfléchir, l'éviter serait le mot juste…C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis quelque temps maintenant…Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que les sentiments qui l'animaient, commençaient à être tous autres qu'amicaux…_

_Elizabeth n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, elle lui en avait fait la remarque, mais John avait bien sûr nié…_

_Mais le nier plus longtemps lui devenait impossible. Il s'était aperçu de cela quand le Sénateur avait « draguer » la jeune femme. _

_Il avait eu une telle envie de l'étrangler, que John s'était dit que le moment était venu…Après tout, leur relation était devenue plus complice depuis quelques semaines, un certain jeu de séduction s'était même installé entre eux…Lui faisant prendre conscience de ses sentiments et le faisant s'éloigner par la même occasion…_

_John finit son verre d'une traite et se dirigea ver Elizabeth, qui parlait à présent avec la femme d'un des chefs de clan. Quand Le Docteur Weir aperçut John, elle lui adressa un grand sourire. L'autre femme en voyant le Colonel, prit poliment congé, les laissant seuls tous les deux. _

_**Elizabeth **: - Colonel Sheppard, je ne vous ai pas vu de la soirée. (Plissant les yeux, en souriant) Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous me fuyiez ! _

_**John **: - Oh, mais pas du tout Docteur Weir, je surveillais le Docteur McKay. _

_**Elizabeth **: (regardant pas dessus l'épaule de John) Apparemment, pas assez pour lui éviter la honte de sa vie. _

_**John :** (balayant l'air de sa main) – Bah, ça lui fera une histoire à raconter à ses petits enfants, en plus de toutes celles qui a en stock. (Grimaçant) Quoi que, ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait se reproduire et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour nous, pas du tout…_

_Elizabeth ne pu se retenir de rire, et John en profita pour la dévorer du regard. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosies et une petite étincelle, qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue au fond des yeux. _

Forum sur les couples atlantis : http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr/

Forum pour publier vos fics : http://loveintalantis.acerbord.fr/


	17. Chapter 17

_**John :** (fronçant les sourcils, en faisant son fameux demi sourire) – Notre chère Docteur Weir aurait-elle trop abusé de la boisson locale ? _

_**Elizabeth :** - Pardon ? _

_**John :** (désignant son verre de la tête) – Vous avez prit combien de verres de ce truc la ? _

_**Elizabeth **: (étonnée) – Oh ! (Réfléchissant) 3, je crois…_

_**John :** (plissant les yeux) – Vous croyiez ? _

_**Elizabeth :** - je peux savoir pourquoi vous me demander cela John ? _

_**John :** - Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous porter jusqu'à votre chambre. _

_**Elizabeth :** (malicieusement) – Cela vous gênerait tant que cela ? _

_**John :** (avec un sourire en coin) – Pas vraiment…_

_Depuis le début de la conversation, Elizabeth n'avait pt détacher ses yeux de ceux de John. Ils semblaient l'hypnotiser…Est ce que c'était une impression ? Ou les effet de l'alcool ? Non, elle n'avait pas bu autant que cela…Enfin, elle ne le pensait pas…_

_**Elizabeth** : (retrouvant son aplomb) – C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela. C'est vous qui nous ramenez ! Je dois savoir si notre pilote est apte à conduire ! _

_**John **: (souriant) – Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais apte, plus que Rodney en tout cas ! _

_**Elizabeth :** - Peut-être plus que Ronon et Teyla aussi. (Réfléchissant) tient à ce propos où sont-ils ? _

_**John :** - je les ai vu s'éclipser en début de soirée. _

_**Elizabeth :** (étonnée) – s'éclipser ? _

_**John : -** Vous savez, ils sont assez grands pour retrouver le chemin du jumper. (Elizabeth sourit) Dites moi Elizabeth, cela vous dirait que l'on s'éclipse aussi ? _

_Elizabeth le regarda légèrement étonnée, mais ne pu se retenir de sourire._

_**Elizabeth** : - Est ce que cela serait une proposition indécente Colonel ? _

_**John :** (souriant)- Loin de moi cette idée Docteur ! _

_**Elizabeth **: - J'aime mieux vous prévenir, que j'ai deux frères, qui se feraient une joie de vous rendre visite, si jamais vous tentez de mal vous conduire. _

_**John :** - Alors je vais tâcher de me comporter en gentleman. (Lui tendant la main) Vous venez ? _

_La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, elle savait que si elle acceptait cette main, cela risquait de changer pas mal de chose entre eux… Etait-elle prête à les affronter ? A bien y réfléchir…Oui, elle se sentait prête…Elizabeth se saisit de la main de John en souriant. _

_**John :** - Nous sommes arrivés. _

_Elizabeth n'était pas fâchée d'être enfin arrivée, voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient, elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras le bol ! Elle fut prête à répliquer quelque chose, quand John lui murmura à son oreille, la faisant frissonner. _

_**John :** - Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. _

_Un magnifique lever de soleil s'étendait à horizon, projetant des reflets verts bleu sur la mer, tandis que le ciel avait des couleurs violet rouge et orange. _

_**Elizabeth :** (faiblement) – C'est magnifique. _

_**John :** -N'est ce pas ? _

_**Elizabeth :** (tournant la tête vers lui) – Comment avez vous trouvé cet endroit ? Nous ne sommes là que depuis 2 jours. _

_**John :** (souriant) Vous savez, quand vous êtes occupée à négocier, moi, j'en profite pour visiter. _

_**Elizabeth **: (souriant) En gros, moi je travaille et vous, vous flânez ! _

_**John :** (faussement vexé) – Ah non ! (Levant un doigt) j'explore nuance ! _

Elizabeth secoua la tête en souriant, c'était un véritable gamin…Elle s'assit sur le sable où elle ne tarda pas à être rejoint par John. Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes, chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Ce fut Elizabeth qui rompit la première le silence.

**Elizabeth **: - Dites moi, vous draguez toujours comme cela ?

Sheppard sortit de sa contemplation et regarda Elizabeth légèrement surpris. Devait-il répondre ? Cela risquait de déraper…peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait, que sa dérape…

**John :** - Je dois avouer que non.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous n'allez pas me dire, que vous ne faite pas le coup du coucher de soleil et de la plage, à chacune de vos conquêtes ?

**John :** - Non, jamais !

**Elizabeth : **(se rapprochant de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage) – Vous ne me ferez pas croire cela John !

Celui ci la regarda, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, puis se leva et commença à partir sous le regard de Liz. Celle-ci, une fois passé l'étonnement, se leva et le suivit.

**Elizabeth :** - John, je veux une réponse !

John se retourna si vivement que la jeune femme sursauta, leurs deux corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que la poitrine d'Elizabeth, frôlait le torse de John.

**John :** - Si vous voulez tout savoir, non ! (La regardant intensément) Car aucune n'est aussi spéciale que vous.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth marqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il bien conscience de cette déclaration à peine voilée ? …Apparemment, vu son regard troublé et si expressif, il pensait chaque mot…

**Elizabeth :** -Aussi spéciale que moi ?

**John : **(souriant) – Aussi spéciale, charmante, belle…

Tout en disant ces mots, John s'était rapproché du visage de la jeune femme, il était si près que leur souffle se mêlaient. Il regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux, ne voyant aucune protestation, il continua sa lente progression.

John embrassa d'abord sa lèvre supérieure, puis inférieure, la faisant gémir. Puis il se décida à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus franchement ensuite…Sa langue glissa sur la lèvres inférieure de Liz, qui soupira et quand elle rejoignit la sienne et qu'elles se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel et endiablé, le contact fut électrique…

Ils avaient la sensation d'être seuls au monde…Tous deux se demandaient comment la situation n'avait pas dérapée plus tôt…Ils se séparent à contre cœur, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

**John **: (souriant) – J'ai aussi oublié terriblement sexy.

Elle reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés…

**John **: (tout sourire) – Je te ferais des compliments plus souvent si je peux être embrassé ainsi tout le temps !

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Idiot !

**John :** (lui remettant une mèche derrière son oreille) Tu sais que ça risque de changer beaucoup de chose…

**Elizabeth :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Quoi ?

**John **: - Notre relation.

**Elizabeth :** - Oh… (Souriant) Mas il est parfois bon de changer certaines choses. Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

**John :** (souriant contre ses lèvres) – Sur ce point, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Docteur Weir. Dit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec passion.

Fin du flash back 

Forum sur les couples atlantis : http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr/

Forum pour publier vos fics : http://loveintalantis.acerbord.fr/


	18. Chapter 18

Leur relation avait évoluée de façon inespérée par la suite…Aboutissant à sa plus belle réussite, la naissance de leur fils…

William…Comment allait-il réagir quand il allait se retrouver face à lui ? Après un an d'absence ? John verrait cela le moment venu…Pour le moment, ce qui retenait son attention fut le poids sur son torse…

John ouvrit doucement les yeux et un immense sourire illumina son visage…Elizabeth était endormie sur une chaise, la tête posée sur son torse…Le Colonel laissa son regard parcourir le visage de celle qu'il avait tant espéré…

En 1 an, elle n'avait pas changé…Elle était toujours aussi Belle…La main de John vint lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, son regard doux posé sur elle…Il l'avait enfin retrouvé…Après cette année d'enfer, il était enfin revenu à elle…Elle qui avait toujours été dans son cœur…Chaque minute, chaque seconde, il avait pensé à elle…

Elle qui l'avait fait tenir pendant les pires moments…Combien de fois son visage lui était apparu, quand il avait été torturé par les Wraith's, par cette garce, ou qu'il était devenu un coureur…

Combien de fois, alors qu'il était sur le point de flancher, son visage lui était apparu devant ses yeux, le ramenant à le vie, à chaque fois…John n'avait jamais perdu espoir de revenir…Il savait au fond de son cœur, qu'il l'aurait retrouvé…Qu'importe le nombre d'années…

C'est ce qui s'était passé…Il lui était revenu…Enfin…Tout allait pouvoir reprendre son cours…

John retient son souffle quand il vit la jeune femme bouger légèrement…Cela allait être leur premier vrai contact, outre celui qu'il avait eu quelques heures plutôt dans son bureau…

Il la vit relever la tête, s'étirer gracieusement, et son visage marquer l'étonnement, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé…Leur regard s'accrochèrent pour la seconde fois en l'espace de 6HOO…

Tout deux avaient le cœur au bord de l'explosion sous le flot d'émotions qui se déversait en eux…Ils commençaient petit à petit à assimiler ce que le retour de l'un dans la vie de l'autre impliquait…

John approcha sa main du visage d'Elizabeth et caressa tendrement sa joue du pouce, faisant fermer les yeux de cette dernière…Il était enfin là…Cette année de souffrance pouvait enfin se terminer…Et le plus beau cadeau, c'est que leur amour était intact…Chacun le lisait dans les yeux de l'autre…Pas besoin de mots, quand leur regard parlaient pour eux…

Elizabeth réouvrit les yeux, quand elle sentit les lèvres de John se poser sur les siennes…C'était leur premier vrai baiser depuis un an…Il était doux, tendre passionné…Elizabeth, une fois la surprise passée, ferma de nouveau les yeux et enfouit ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de John, pendant que les mains de celui-ci caressaient son dos, approfondissant son étreinte.

Ce moment n'était qu'à eux…Tout bruit s'était arrêté autour d'eux…Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés…Leur cœur enfin en paix…John quitta ses lèvres, embrassa sa joue, avant de descendre vers le lobe de son oreille, où il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son point sensible, faisant rejeter la tête en arrière d'Elizabeth, qui laissa échapper un soupire de bien être…

**John :** (contre son cou) – Tu m'as tellement manqué.

**Elizabeth :** (le serrant dans ses bras) – Toi aussi…

Une larme silencieuse vint rouler le long de la joue d'Elizabeth, s'écrasant à la naissance du cou de John. Le Docteur Weir s'éloigna doucement du Colonel, faisant comprendre par ce geste que la situation risquait de déraper…Puis, ils avaient tout le temps à présent…

John lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le nez, ce qui fit à son tour sourire Liz, puis se réadossa contre son lit, gardant cependant sa main, dans celle de la jeune femme.

**Elizabeth :** - Comment te sens tu ?

**John : (**souriant) – Cette question est valable avant ou après que tu m'ais embrassé.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, de ce point de vue il n'avait pas changé.

**John :** - J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'est passé dessus ! Mais à part ça, tout va bien ! (Tout sourire) j'adore spécialement le réveil ! (Fronçant les sourcils) Par contre, j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques, comment ça se fait que je me réveille encore ici ? Je n'étais pas censé être dans ton bureau ?

**Elizabeth :** - Si. D'ailleurs sur ce point, Carson voudrait avoir une petite discussion avec toi dès ta sortie.

**John **: (grimaçant) – Aie.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu t'es évanoui, peu après que tu m'ais rejoint.

**John :** - Evanoui ?

**Elizabeth :** - Tu était encore trop faible pour réussir à te tenir suffisamment debout. (D'un air faussement réprobateur) Je peux d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi, vous avez quitté votre lit sans la permission du Docteur, Colonel ?

Il approcha sa main de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**John :** - J'avais trop envie de vous revoir Docteur Weir.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sous le regard brûlant de John. Ce regard qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir sur elle, était toujours aussi impressionnant, par l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle pouvait y lire.

Forum sur les couples atlantis : http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr/

Forum pour publier vos fics : http://loveintalantis.acerbord.fr/


	19. Chapter 19

**John :** - Dis moi William va bien ?

**Elizabeth :** (relevant la tête) – Ta disparition l'a beaucoup affecté, il a fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Mais il va mieux.

**John :** - Tu lui as dit que j'étais revenu ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant timidement) – Sachant que c'est lui qui a ressenti ton retour, et qu'il y était, il est au courant. Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais parti pour une longue mission et que tu n'avais pas pu revenir avant.

**John :** (haussant un sourcil, légèrement inquiet) – Hé ?

**Elizabeth :** - Il a hâte de pouvoir te revoir !

Sheppard sourit faiblement…Sentant monter en lui un angoisse…L'appréhension de revoir son fils après une si longue absence, lui revenait au galop…Ce fut une pression sur sa main, qui le fit revenir à la réalité, et un regard tendre qui lui fit s'envoler partiellement ses peurs.

**Elizabeth :** (faiblement) – Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

**John :** - Je sais mais… (Baissant les yeux) J'ai l'impression de vous avoir abandonnés…

**Elizabeth :** - Tu ne nous as pas abandonné John…Je sais très bien que jamais, si tu avais eu le choix, tu ne nous aurais laissé…mais les événements en ont décidé autrement…Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi d'être un coureur…

Sur ces mots, John releva immédiatement la tête, reposant son regard sur Elizabeth…Elle était au courant…Elle savait donc qu'il avait été un coureur…il aurait préféré lui éviter cela, il savait que la jeune femme s'angoissait souvent et il aurait tellement voulu l'éviter…

Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert pendant ces un an…un sentiment de culpabilité le tenailla un peu plus.

**John** : - Comment as tu su ?

**Elizabeth :** - C'est ton scanner, lors des analyses, qui a révélé la présence de l'émetteur.

Ah oui, forcément, le scanner…il aurait du y penser.

**John :** - Beckett a réussi à l'enlever ?

**Elizabeth : -** Oui. Il a jugé préférable de te l'enlever directement après ton évanouissement.

**John :** - Très bien.

Un long silence s'installa. Une question, non des questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Elizabeth, surtout une…Depuis combien de temps était-il un coureur ? Combien de temps avait-il subit cela ? Mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle savait qu'il risquait de se braquer et que là, elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse…

John observait Elizabeth et lut dans son regard son trouble…Il pouvait aisément deviner les questions qui lui passaient par la tête…Et surtout la question…Depuis combien de temps…

**John : -** 6 mois. Lâcha t-il. Cela fait 6 mois que je suis un coureur.

La jeune femme releva la tête, la peine qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui fit détourner le regard. 6 mois…Mais il avait disparu pendant un an ? Que c'était-il passé le reste de ce laps de temps, qui avait du lui paraître des siècles ?

Elizabeth se refusa pour le moment à penser à cela…Elle verrait cela au briefing…Mieux valait profiter de sa présence tant qu'il était de retour…Elle embrassa sa main comme lui un peu plutôt.

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Je suis heureuse que tu me sois revenu.

Il la regarda en souriant. Lui aussi était heureux…Comme jamais jusqu'ici…

**John : -** Moi aussi.

Forum sur les couples atlantis : http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr/

Forum pour publier vos fics : http://loveintalantis.acerbord.fr/


	20. Chapter 20

Il la regarda en souriant. Lui aussi était heureux…Comme jamais jusqu'ici…

**John : -** Moi aussi.

Leurs regards étaient intenses et se fut un raclement de gorge de Carson, qui se maudit d'être arrivé à cet instant, qui les fit sortir de leur bulle.

**Carson :** - Désolé si j'interromps quelque chose d'important (Elizabeth sourit timidement) Heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé Colonel ! Et surtout, beaucoup moins agité que la fois précédente.

John grimaça légèrement gêné.

**John :** (se grattant la tête) – Ah ce propos Docteur, je…

**Carson :** - Ne dites rien, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction. (John souria) mais la prochaine fois, je serais moins indulgent.

**John :** - Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, parole de scout !

**Carson **: - je ne me souviens pas avoir lu que vous aviez été scout.

**John :** (tout sourire) – Mais je ne l'ai pas été !

**Carson **: (Amusé) – Je vois.

Elizabeth regarda l'échange entre les deux hommes, quand son regard se posa sur le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

**Elizabeth :** - Ce sont les résultats du Colonel ?

**Carson :** (réalisant) – Oui en effet.

**Elizabeth :** - Comment va-t-il ?

**John :** - Oui, c'est vrai ça, comment je vais ?

Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

**Carson : **- Eh bien, au vue de vos derniers résultats, vous allez bien. L'opération s'est très bien passée, et vous récupérez à une vitesse phénoménale ! Sûrement dû au léger changement de morphologie de votre organisme.

**Elizabeth **: (Légèrement inquiète) – Changement de morphologie ?

**Carson : **- Oh, très léger. Disons qu'avez l'implantation de cette puce, votre corps a développé des capacités, telle le faite de récupérer plus vite, ou d'être plus résistant.

**John :** - En gros, j'ai les mêmes capacités que Ronon ?

**Carson **: (hochant la tête) – En gros.

**John :** - Chouette, je fais enfin pouvoir rivaliser avec lui à la course !

Elizabeth fut prête à répliquer quelque chose, quand un « papa ! » retentissant, raisonna dans l'infirmerie, leur faisant tourner la tête.

Teyla venait d'entrer avec un William très agité dans les bras. Pendant que celle si s'approchait, John en profita pour détailler son fils. Il avait beaucoup grandi en l'espace d'un an, mais hormis cela, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce même sourire qui lui faisait penser à Elizabeth, toujours ces mêmes yeux vert, ces cheveux noirs en bataille…Sans même s'en rendre compte, il serra un peu plus fort la main du Docteur Weir.

**Elizabeth **: (murmurant) – Tout va bien se passer, laisses venir les émotions.

Il lui souria à demi, en regardant Teyla poser William sur le lit. Le père et le fils se regardèrent un instant, William sondant du regard John, comme le faisait souvent Liz. Puis, un sourire illumina son visage et le petit garçon vint se blottir dans ses bras. A cet instant, John eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes…

Les émotions, qui déferlaient en lui, étaient trop nombreuses, pour qu'il arrive à mettre des mots dessus…Il n'avait pas besoin de mots après tout…Il les avaient retrouvés…Il avait enfin retrouvé sa famille…

Le Docteur Weir regarda la scène attendrie et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Décidément, elle était devenue une vraie fontaine depuis son retour…Mais contrairement aux larmes qu'elle avait versé pendant sa disparition, celle-ci était des larmes de bonheur…Le bonheur de les voir tous les trois enfin réunis…

Cependant, elle ne pu empêcher une angoisse de se glisser au fond elle…Si tout recommençait…Si tout ce tableau venait encore une fois se rompre ?

La jeune femme ne devait pas penser à cella…Et pourtant…A cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie partir…partir s'isoler pour réfléchir…Réfléchir à toute ces émotions qui revenait au galop…Et à cette peur de le voir disparaître…Il allait lui falloir quelque temps, pour bien réaliser qu'il était enfin de retour…Que cette vision idyllique n'était pas un rêve.


	21. Chapter 21

**William **: - Manqué papa !

**John :** (souriant) – Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

**William** : - Tu sais, a fait plein de chose pendant ta zission !

**John **: (écarquillant les yeux) – Tant que ça ?

**William :** - Zoui ! Tu veux que je raconte ?

**John : -** Bien sur que je veux ! Tout ce que tu as fait pendant cette année.

William se mit alors à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé pendant cette année, bien sur, en lui omettant les bêtises importantes. Elizabeth regardait la scène sans vraiment la voir, et se fut une main sur son épaule qui la sortit de ses pensés.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Teyla, qui lui souriait. Elle avait bien remarqué sa détresse et Elizabeth pouvait voir dans son regard tout son soutien. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour analyser cette donnée…le retour de John changeait beaucoup de choses, mais le Docteur Weir ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule…

Ils étaient tous là…ils l'avaient déjà été quand John avait disparu, et le seraient encore maintenant qu'il était revenu…Elizabeth lui souria et reporta son attention sur John, qui regardait William, les yeux remplis de tendresse, d'amour et de fierté.

**John :** - Dis moi, tu as vraiment fait tout ça ?

**William :** (tout sourire) – Zoui !!!!

**John :** (Fronçant les sourcils) - Tu as été sage avec maman ?

**Elizabeth :** - Un vrai petit ange. Même s'il a rajouté quelques bêtises à son actif. (Regardant John) Sur ce point, il te ressemble beaucoup.

**John :** - C'est bien mon fils !

En voyant le regard noir qu'Elizabeth lui lança, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement et il se tassa un peu plus sur son lit.

**John :** (voulant changer de conversation) – Alors Teyla, comment allez vous depuis tout ce temps ? Un an quand même, il a du se passer des choses !

Teyla : - Je vais bien merci mon Colonel, (hochant la tête) Et oui, il s'est passé pas mal de choses. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

**John :** (à Elizabeth) – Il s'est passé autant de choses que ça ?

**Elizabeth :** - J'ai demandé à Mckay de te faire une liste, de tout ce que tu avais manqué pendant tes un an d'absence.

**John :** - Je te remercie, mais j'espère que tu lui as précisé que ce n'était pas nécessaire de me mettre tout en détail, n'est ce pas ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai demandé de faire concis.

**John :** (grimaçant) – Ouais, autant dire que j'ai de la lecture pour toute la journée de demain. (À Teyla) Et dans votre vie Teyla, sans vouloir être indiscret, que s'est-il passé ?

**Teyla :** - Oh pas grand-chose. A part que la cité d'Atlantis va bientôt compter un nouveau membre.

**John :** (regardant Teyla, sans vraiment comprendre) – Pardon ?

Elizabeth ne pu que sourire devant la mine étonnée de John.

**Elizabeth : -** Tu as très bien compris John.

**John **: (s'arrêtant de jouer avec William) – Vous voulez dire que vous et Ronon, vous…

Teyla hocha la tête positivement.

**John : (**mimant un oh, avec ses lèvres) Oh… (Levant les sourcils et faisant un grand geste avec sa main) et comment l'a pris Ronon ?

**Teyla :** - Plutôt bien…je pense qu'il en est heureux. Mais vous savez il est très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense.

**Carson :** - A ce propos Teyla, je voudrais vous voir à propos de vos analyses.

**Teyla : (**fronçant les sourcils) – Rien de grave Docteur Beckett ?

**Carson :** - Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

John et Elizabeth les regardèrent s'éloigner, pendant que William entreprenait de dessiner des symboles imaginaires sur la tenue d'infirmerie de John.

**John : -** Dois moi, il y'a d'autres choses que je devrais apprendre ailleurs que dans la liste de McKay ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, pas de si important…

**John :** (faussement apeuré) – Mckay s'est marié, et un deuxième génie est en préparation ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant, en secouant la tête) – Non, sur ce point rassure toi. Pour l'instant, il a beaucoup de mal avec Heitmeyer.

**John **: (rassuré) Tant mieux pour nous alors.

Une demi heure passa dans la plus grande tranquillité, chacun profitait simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre…Elizabeth ne pouvait détacher son regard du tableau que formait John et William…Une vision du père et du fils qu'elle n'espérait plus retrouver…

Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre….22HOO…il était temps que William parte au lit et elle aussi…Cette journée avait été assez forte en émotions, pour que la pression qu'elle avait accumulée se lâche enfin…

**Elizabeth :** - Aller jeune homme, il va être temps d'aller te coucher !

**William :** (d'une moue boudeuse) – Na, veux pas ! Veux rester avec papa !

**Elizabeth :** - Papa doit se reposer William. Puis tu le verras demain.

**John :** (d'une voix douce) – Maman a raison, il est temps que tu te mettes au lit. Il faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain !

**Elizabeth :** (fronçant les sourcils) – En forme ? (Faussement menaçante) Je peux savoir ce que vous avez préparé tous les deux ? Je te préviens, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, tu dois rester à infirmerie demain.

**John :** (tout sourire) – Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger.

Elizabeth le sonda du regard un instant, puis secoua la tête en souriant.

**Elizabeth : -** Aller mon grand, dit bonsoir à papa.

William s'approcha de John, et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

**William **: - Bonne nuit papa.

**John :** (l'embrassant) – Bonsoir mon coeur. (Lui ébouriffant les cheveux) taches de te tenir tranquille jusqu'à demain.

**William : (**souriant) Zoui !!!!!!!!!!!

Il embrassa son père une dernière fois, puis glissa en bas du lit et au moment où il allait sortir de infirmerie, Elizabeth l'interpella.

**Elizabeth :** - William, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

**William :** (plein d'espoir) – De pas courir dans les couloirs ?

**Elizabeth **: - Et ?

**William :** - de t'attendre, pake c'est dangereux ?

**Elizabeth :** - C'est sa. Alors tu m'attends s'il te plait.

Elle se tourna vers John qui souriait.

**Elizabeth :** - Quoi ?

**John **: (Mystérieux) – Rien. Tu reviendras demain ?

**Elizabeth **: - j'essayerai de passer dans la journée.

**John :** - J'imagine que mon retour te donne beaucoup de travail ?

**Elizabeth :** (lui souriant tendrement) – Oui un peu. (Lui mettant une main sur sa joue) Mais rien comparé à la joie de te revoir.

Elizabeth se pencha vers lui, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

**John : (**d'une moue boudeuse) – C'est tout ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Tu es pire que William.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et lui offrit un tendre et passionné baiser.

**John :** (tout sourire) – Là j'adore ! (Contre ses lèvres) Bonne nuit mon étoile. Dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Le Docteur Weir lui sourit tendrement et rejoignit William qui l'attendait sagement, et sortit de infirmerie, sous le regard troublé de John.

La nuit était tombée sur la cité, l'enveloppant dans un brouillard mystérieux. La porte du balcon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Elizabeth. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et frissonna au contact du métal froid. Une légère brise soufflait en cette nuit troublée.

Elizabeth rejeta la tête en arrière, pour mieux sentir le contact du vent sur son visage, qui balaya les quelques larmes, qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux….


	22. Chapter 22

John et William étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de infirmerie, l'hélicoptère miniature au milieu d'eux. Depuis le réveil de John, William ne quittait plus son père. Il avait même réveillé Elizabeth aux aurores, pour venir le voir…

Elizabeth…John ne l'avait qu'aperçue, si on peut dire, aujourd'hui…La jeune femme avait déposé William, discuté brièvement avec lui, puis était repartie… Sheppard avait bien remarqué, quand il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, que quelque chose avait changé….Elle semblait différente de la Elizabeth d'hier…Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux…peut-être est ce que c'était dû au travail que son retour lui infligeait…

IL n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, car il fut sorti de ses pensé par William qui tirait sur sa manche.

**William : **- Tu me montres papa ?

**John :** - Bien sur !

Il se saisit d'un morceau de papier, griffonna quelque chose dessus et l'accrocha à hélice de hélico. Puis, il fit signe à son fils, de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui, de façon à ce qu'il puis voir l'écran de ordinateur portable.

**John **: - Le tout, c'est de le faire décoller tout en douceur.

Il exécuta la manœuvre en parfait pilote, sous le regard ébahi de son fils.

**John :** - Maintenant, où voulez vous que je l'emmène commandant ?

William détacha son regard de l'hélico, qui effectuait un vol stationnaire autour d'un des lits, et regarda son père en souriant.

**William :** - Mama !

**John : (**souriant) – Tu lis dans mes pensées ! dit-il en dirigeant l'hélico vers la sortie. Tu vois, grâce à la mini caméra que j'ai installé sur l'hélico, et qui est reliée à cet ordinateur, on peut voir tout ce qui se passe !

**William :** - Même mama ?

**John :** (hochant la tête) – Même maman !

Tous les deux regardèrent l'écran, comme deux enfants au pied du sapin de noël, le 25 décembre. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, envoyant les différentes têtes, que faisait le personnel de la cité, quand l'avion passait au ras d'eux.

Un sourire machiavélique passa sur le visage de John, quand l'hélico arriva devant le bureau d'Elizabeth, qui avait l'air d'avoir une discussion plus qu'animée avec le Colonel Caldwell.

**Elizabeth :** - Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il en était hors de question !

**Caldwell :** - Il ne s'agit juste que d'avancer le briefing d'une journée !

**Elizabeth :** - Si le Docteur Beckett à jugé préférable de garder le Colonel Sheppard en observation aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

**Caldwell :** - Vous rendez vous compte de ce que ça coûte de reporter le départ à 2 jours !

**Elizabeth :** (le regardant dans les yeux) – Oui, je le sais parfaitement !

**Caldwell :** - Alors avancez le briefing !

**Elizabeth :** - Je vous ai dit non !

Les deux protagonistes étaient à présent au milieu du bureau et se défiaient du regard. Caldwell, les poings serrés, essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid, face à une Elizabeth qui affichait une détermination à toute épreuve.

**Elizabeth : **- Si cela vous coûte tant que cela de rester, rien ne vous retient ici Colonel. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

**Caldwell :** (Plissant les yeux) – Vous savez très bien qu'il me faut le récit de Sheppard, sur sa soit-disante disparition ! Je dois en informer mes supérieurs !

**Elizabeth :** - Et bien, vous devrez repousser votre départ d'une journée ou deux, Colonel Caldwell. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Le Colonel fut prêt à répliquer quelque chose, quand l'hélicoptère miniature le frôla à une vitesse phénoménale, pour venir ensuite atterrir tout en douceur, sur le bureau du Docteur Weir, qui sursauta à sa vue.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de contenir sa colère, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser.

**Caldwell :** - Ca! C'est signé Sheppard! (Elizabeth se retourna) S'il est capable de faire le pitre avec cet hélico, il est tout à fait capable de faire un briefing aujourd'hui !

**Elizabeth :** (d'un air menaçant) – Je croyais que la discussion à ce sujet était close. Alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à rajouter Colonel, veuillez me laissez reprendre mon travail.

Le Colonel Caldwell envoya un regard noir à Elizabeth, avant de sortir du bureau en fulminant. Elizabeth se retourna et regarda l'Hélico intriguée. Bien sur que cela ne pouvait venir que de lui…John était le seul capable de faire rentrer Caldwell dans une telle rage.

Elle sourit à cette pensée et son attention fut retenue par un morceau de papier, qui était accroché à l'hélicoptère. Elle fronça les sourcils, hésita un instant et s'en saisit. Sur ce morceau de la taille d'un post-it, un cœur y était dessiné, avec un l'intérieur marqué « Tu me manques ».

Elizabeth reconnut de suite l'écriture de John et un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres…Il ne changerait jamais…Son regard se voila un instant, elle aussi il lui manquait….Ne pas aller le voir de la journée sachant qu'il était là, à quelques couloirs, était une véritable torture…

Bien sur, son travail l'accaparait beaucoup, mais si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, Elizabeth aurait pu le voir à l'heure du déjeuner…Mais elle s'y était refusé…La jeune femme avait tenter d'analyser toutes les émotions diverses et variées qu'elle pouvait ressentir…Mais en vain, Weir s'était alors dit, qu'il était préférable de s'éloigner quelque peu de John, le temps qu'elle assimile son retour….

Elizabeth secoua la tête, se saisit d'un morceau de papier et écrivit dans un cœur un « moi aussi » avant de le rattacher à l'hélico. A peine eut-elle effectue ce geste, que l'appareil redécolla et sortit du bureau.

La jeune femme se promit intérieurement de penser à toucher deux mots à John de cette histoire. Elle souria en repensant à la tête de Caldwell, devant l'hélicoptère quand il était entré, puis se rassit derrière son bureau, afin de finir les examens de ces dossiers.


	23. Chapter 23

L'appareil rentra dans l'infirmerie, au même moment que Ronon. Celui-ci resta légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés, observent la scène entre John et son fils, se demandant intérieurement, si ses rapports seraient aussi bons avec son enfant…

Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, Ronon s'avança vers le lit de John. Celui-ci regardait le papier que Liz lui avait envoyé, avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

**William :** - Qu'est ce qu'a mis mama ?

**John :** (regardant William) – Qu'elle nous aimait tous les deux.

William lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

**Ronon :** - Je pense qu'elle risque de vous aimer beaucoup moins, si vous continuez avec cet hélico.

**John :** (tournant la tête vers Ronon, en souriant) – Tiens Ronon ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez vous ?

**Ronon :** - Bien. Et Vous Sheppard ?

**John :** - Ca va on ne peut mieux, un peu mal au dos, mais ça va !

**Ronon **: - Pas de cauchemars ?

John détacha son regard de William et le posa sur Ronon étonné. Des cauchemars ? Comment est…Oui, après tout, c'était logique qu'il le sache, pourquoi se montrait-il étonné…Lui aussi avait été un coureur…Les cauchemars, ça devait le connaître…

Les cauchemars il en avait effectivement fait…Le réveillant en pleine nuit, la respiration courte, une angoisse au fond de l'estomac…Et toujours ces mêmes images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit…Ces tortures…ces traques…

Son regard se troubla et les images d'une de ces traques lui revinrent en mémoire…

Flash Back 

Il courait, il courait à n'en plus finir…Sa respiration était courte et hachée, son corps entier lui faisait mal, il mourait d'envie de s'arrêter, mais il ne le pouvait pas…S'il faisait cela il était mort…Surtout qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin derrière lui…

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se repose, ne serait-ce qu'une minute…John entra dans une grotte, restant près de la sortie pour pouvoir fuir, mais en même temps, suffisamment caché pour ne pas se faire voir…

Il se laissa choir contre une pierre, reprenant difficilement son souffle …Pendant combien de temps devrait-il encore leur échapper ? Combien de temps cet enfer allait-il encore durer ? Combien de temps allait-il tenir ?

John ferma les yeux un instant, puis sortit de sa poche une photo. Celle qu'il avait toujours avec lui en mission…Le Colonel avait réussi à la sauvegarder des Wraiths…

Il passa son doigt sur la photo, le regard dans le vague…Quand les reverraient ils ? S'il les revoyait un jour…Que devenaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils l'attendaient ? Espérait-elle son retour, comme lui espérait revenir ?

Son cœur se serra un peu plus en voyant le visage d'Elizabeth…Elle devait le croire mort…Il aurait tellement souhaiter lui éviter cette souffrance…Si seulement il l'avait écouté, au lieu de faire sa tête de bourrique. Il n'aurait pas gâché leur promesse de bonheur…Leur avenir…

Il trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser de cet émetteur et du signal, et de les retrouver…oui, il y arriverait…Pour elle, pour eux, pour leur amour…

Un bruit se fit entendre, immédiatement Sheppard rangea la photo soigneusement et sortit de la grotte.

Fin du Flash Back

http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

sur les couples d'atlantis forum


	24. Chapter 24

**Ronon **: - Sheppard ?

**John :** (secouant la tête) – Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

**Ronon :** - Dans vos souvenirs de chasse ?

**John :** - C'est exact.

**Ronon :** - Petit à petit vos cauchemars diminueront, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**John : -** Je l'espère, En attendant, je tache de faire bonne figure.

**Ronon :** - Vous y arrivez plutôt bien.

**John :** - Vous aussi je trouve. (Fronçant les sourcils) Dites moi, c'est Elizabeth qui vous demandé de venir me voir ?

**Ronon **: - Non. Je pensais que peut-être vous auriez eu besoin de parler.

**John :** (souriant à demi) – Non merci, pas pour l'instant. (Souhaitant changer de sujet) Au fait, j'ai appris que vous et Teyla allez avoir un bébé !

**Ronon :** (hochant positivement la tête) – En effet.

**John : -** Hé bien félicitations !

**Ronon **: - Merci.

**John :** - Dites moi, vous le prenez comment ?

**Ronon :** - Bien. Dit-il le visage impassible.

**John :** (hochant la tête, en levant les sourcils) – Ben c'est très bien alors. Si vous avez des questions sur l'art d'être papa, je suis là !

**Ronon :** (regardant William) – Non, cela ira merci. Je vais y aller.

**John : -** Mais faites, faites. (Alors que Ronon s'éloignait) Ronon ? (Il se retourna) Merci.

**Ronon :** (souriant) – Heureux de votre retour Sheppard. Dit-il en sortant.

John continua d'amuser William en faisant voler hélico dans toute l'infirmerie pendant une bonne demi heure, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Beckett n'arrive, ce qui valut une grimace des Sheppard père et fils.

**Carson :** - Colonel Sheppard, si vous pouviez, je vous prie, cessez de prendre mon infirmerie pour une aire de jeux, vous seriez gentil !

**John :** (protestant) – Mais j'essayais d'amuser William !

**Carson : -** Trouvez vous une autre occupation. Mes malade ont besoin de repos.

**John :** - Ca fait un peu d'animation je trouve.

Carson lui envoya un regard noir.

**Carson :** - Ce n'est pas une aire de jeux Colonel !

**John et William :** - Mais on s'ennuie !

Carson ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant les mines de John et William, elles étaient exactement similaires.

**Carson :** (souriant) – Il est possible que je trouve une occupation à mon plus jeune patient.

**William :** - Vrai ?

**Carson : -** Que dirais tu de venir m'aider à faire l'inventaire de la réserve. Je te laisserai même ranger ! Ensuite, si tu le veux, nous irons manger une glace avec Laura.

Le petit garçon regarda son père les yeux plein d'espoir. John sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

**William :** - Miciii papa ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

**John :** (lui ébouriffant les cheveux) – De rien. Mais pas de bêtises, hein ?

**William : -** Promis !

**Carson :** - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le surveiller. Dit-il en prenant William dans ses bras.

Beckett commença à s'éloigner, mais fit bientôt demi tour et récupéra l'avion que John allait refaire décoller.

**John :** (protestant) – Hey ! Comment je m'amuse moi ?

**Carson : **- Jouer au solitaire. (D'un air réprobateur) Mais interdit de sortir de infirmerie ! Je veux vous voir dans votre lit quand je repasserais !

John lui envoya un regard noir en affichant une mine de petit garçon contrarié. Beckett lui sourit, puis s'éloigna avec William, qui faisait coucou à son père.

Miciiiiiiiiiiiii a tous ceux qui mon laissez un commentaire sur les différent forum sa me donne encore plus envie de continuer !!!!!!

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	25. Chapter 25

McKay arriva dans l'infirmerie, et son attention fut retenue par un Beckett, qui avait fort à faire avec William. En effet, le petit garçon, au lieu de ranger les boites, s'amusait à les ouvrir et à mélanger leur contenu, face à un pauvre Carson complètement dépassé. Le scientifique secoua la tête en soupirant, puis se dirigea vers le lit de Sheppard, qui était allongé et jouait bien sagement sur l'ordinateur portable.

**John :** (s'en relever les yeux de l'ordinateur) – Bonjour Mckay.

**Rodney :** (étonné) – Comment avez vous su que c'était moi ?

**John :** - Votre démarche Rodney.

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils l'air septique, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait prendre ça mal ou non. Il finit par secouer la tête et balayer l'air de sa main, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

**Rodney :** - Comment allez vous ?

John : (toujours passionné par l'ordinateur) – Bien et vous ?

**Rodney :** - Oh moi, et bien ça va, pendant votre absence je… (Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas) j'ai embrassé Elizabeth.

**John :** (sans faire attention) – C'est bien ça.

**Rodney :** (agacé) – Bon sang Sheppard, vous ne pouvez pas cessé de jouer avec ce truc 5 minutes et tenir une conversation ?

**John :** - Ca, je crois que vous le faite pour deux. Dit-il en jetant un regard blasé à McKay, mais en concédant cependant à refermer son ordinateur. (Réitérant sa question, ironique) Comment allez vous aujourd'hui Rodney ?

**Rodney :** (satisfait d'avoir réussi à retenir son attention) – Bien merci. Alors quoi de neuf ?

**John : (**écarquillant les yeux) – Depuis ce matin ? (Énumérant avec ses doigts) Je me suis réveillé, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, fait du dessin avec William, on n'a joué à l'hélicoptère, et depuis une heure, je joue au solitaire.

**Rodney :** (exaspéré) – Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est (cherchant ses mots) Savoir comment vous alliez !

**John :** - Vous me l'avez déjà demandé. Dit-il malicieusement, sachant pertinemment que cela le mettrait hors de lui.

**Rodney :** (énervé) – Arr ! Vous m'agacez à la fin ! (Lui tendant la feuille) Tenez, la liste qu'Elizabeth m'a demandé de vous faire.

Le Colonel se saisit de la liste et commença la feuilleter.

**John :** - Je croyais qu'Elizabeth vous avait dit de faire concis ? Vous appelez 4 pages concis vous ?

**Rodney : -** Vous n'allez pas commencer à râler Colonel ! Vous devriez être heureux que je vous ai fait cette liste. Et encore, je vous ai passé les détails les plus complexes.

**John **: (haussant les sourcils) – Oh, c'est trop gentil à vous Rodney.

Il lui fit un sourire forcé et regarda Sheppard, quelques instants.

**Rodney : **- Entre nous, je ne suis pas fâché que vous soyez revenu, car quand je gardais William, Elizabeth m'a souvent aboyé dessus.

**John :** - Allons Rodney. Il en faut beaucoup pour qu'Elizabeth se mette en colère.

**Rodney :** (Hésitant) – Ca compte si William pilotait un Jumper et a lançé un drone ?

**John :** - Pardon ? demanda t-il ahuri, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

McKay grimaça, il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler, comme toujours…

**Rodney : -** Ben c'était juste un (montrant un écart avec ses doigts) mini vol en Jumper.

**John :** - Vous avez laissé mon fils de 3 ans piloter un Jumper ? dit-il d'une voix forte.

**Rodney : **- Pas longtemps vous savez. En plus il se débrouille plutôt bien.

**John :** (Criant) – McKay !

**Rodney :** - Bon j'avoue, il a échappé à ma vigilance. Mais s'il vous plait, évitez de me faire la morale, le Docteur Weir s'en est déjà chargée.

**John :** - Je veux bien vous croire. Dit-il en souriant, imaginant Elizabeth s'acharnant sur ce pauvre McKay.

**Rodney :** - Vous êtes en colère ?

John le regarda du coin de l'œil et sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de lui dire.

**John **: - Je suis assez fier de lui pour le Jumper. Par contre la prochaine fois Mckay, évitez lui le drone d'accord ?

**Rodney :** (souriant) – Promis !

Un long silence s'installa, mettant mal à l'aise les deux protagonistes. John tapait sur ses cuisses, en regardant d'un air distrait de droite à gauche, quand à McKay, son regard semblait fixé sur le mur derrière John.

**Rodney :** - Bon, ben, je vais retourner à mes expériences. Dit-il en se retournant.

**John :** - C'est ça Mckay, allez faire joujou.

Rodney commença à s'éloigner, quand il se retourna vivement.

**Rodney : **(l'interpellant) – Sheppard ! (Celui-ci releva la tête) Bon retour sur la cité d'Atlantis John. Dit-il en lui adressant un sourire maladroit.

John le remercia d'un hochement de tête en souriant, sachant pertinemment ce que cela avait du coûter à Rodney, puis il replongea dans un jeu d'échec.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	26. Chapter 26

Le soleil éclairait à peine la cité qui s'éveillait, quand Elizabeth entra dans infirmerie, avec William endormi dans les bras. Elle regarda un long moment John et remarqua ses trait tirés, signe qu'il avait passé une nuit agitée.

La jeune femme n'aurait peut-être pas du venir si tôt déposer William, mais elle avait tellement à faire aujourd'hui…En particulier organiser le long briefing, qui s'annonçait en début d'après midi, sur le retour de John….

Elle imaginait déjà les répliques que Caldwell pourrait avancer, rien que cette pensée la mis hors d'elle. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur John et se maudit intérieurement de mettre sa peur sur le compte de son travail…

La vérité est qu'en déposant William si tôt, sachant que John était encore endormi, elle éviterait de croiser son regard…Ses yeux remplis d'amour posé sur elle…ce regard qui pouvait la remplir de joie, comme la dévaster entièrement…Ce regard qu'elle essayait d'éloigner d'elle, le temps qu'elle se reprenne…

Elizabeth posa délicatement William sur le lit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller, le petit garçon vint naturellement se blottir contre son père, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

**Elizabeth :** - Je t'aime mon ange.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du petit garçon. Le Docteur Weir alla réitérer son geste avec John, quand ses lèvres, au lieu de toucher son front, embrassèrent celles de John. Celle-ci, surprise, recula et regarda John, qui affichait un sourire des plus charmeurs.

**John :** - Bonjour mon étoile.

**Elizabeth : **- Tu m'as surprise, depuis combien de temps étais tu réveillé ?

**John :** (Souriant malicieusement) – Depuis que tu es entrée.

Elizabeth le considéra un instant du regard, elle qui voulait éviter de se retrouver trop longtemps avec lui…Bien que cela ne servait à rien, car aujourd'hui était le jour où il sortait…là, elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter et devrait discuter avec lui…Lui exposer ses peurs, ce qu'elle haïssait faire…se mettre à nue…

**Elizabeth :** - Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Dit-elle au bout d'un instant.

**John : (**Tout sourire) – J'adore me réveiller quand tu es à mes cotés.

Elizabeth lui sourit tendrement, elle aussi adorait se réveiller à ses cotés…Même si depuis un an, ses réveils étaient beaucoup moins heureux qu'avant…John, voyant l'inquiétude passer sur son visage, repris la parole, afin de ne pas la laisser dans la tourmente.

**John : -** Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue depuis avant-hier.

**Elizabeth :** - Je sais, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail…Tu sais ce que c'est, la base, Caldwell dit-elle en grimaçant.

**John :** - Oui, j'ai vu ta discussion avec lui.

**Elizabeth :** (sautant sur l'occasion) – Justement, j'ai deux ou trois mots à te dire, à propos de cet Hélico.

Là, il avait très mal joué son coup, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça au final, de lui parler de sa conversation avec Caldwell.

**Elizabeth :** (croisant les bras) – Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un hélico miniature, faisait à voler dans la cité ?

John : - Je faisais prendre à William une leçon de pilotage.

**Elizabeth :** (haussant un sourcil, septique) – Sur un modèle réduit ?

**John :**- J'aurais bien voulu le Jumper mais (souriant) étant donné que je suis coincé ici, et puis après ce qui lui est arrivé.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu es au courant.

**John : -** Rodney me l'a dit.

**Elizabeth : -** Et ?

**John : -** Je suis assez fier de lui, piloter un Jumper à son âge. Il est presque aussi doué que moi !

**Elizabeth :** - John ! Dit-elle légèrement outrée. C'était un Jumper !

**John : -** Justement.

**Elizabeth :** - Il aurait pu se tuer !

**John :** - Tu m'exagères pas un peu, non…

**Elizabeth :** - Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir !

Bien sur qu'il n'y était pas…Dieu sait qu'il aurait préféré être là, qu'à fuir les traques des Wraith's. Elizabeth s'aperçut que l'expression de son visage avait changé. Elle s'en voulut intérieurement d'avoir prononcé cette phrase.

**John :** - Je sais…

**Elizabeth :** - John, je suis…

**John :** (la coupant) – Non, ne sois pas désolée. C'est pas grave (voulant changer de sujet) Tu as vu le mot sur l'hélico ?

Il détournait la conversation…Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait gêné…

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, je te remercie.

**John : -** Je te l'ai envoyé, car je ne t'avais pas vue de la journée. A ce propos…

Mais la jeune femme leva une main pour lui dire de se taire, elle recevait une communication dans son oreillette.

**Elizabeth :** - Un problème Samuel ?

**Samuel :** - Oui, si vous pouviez venir, il y a un léger problème avec le panneau de contrôle.

**Elizabeth :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Il fonctionnait très bien hier ?

**Samuel :** - Oui, mais ça, c'était avant que le Docteur Zelenka ne renverse son café dessus.

**Elizabeth :** - Je vois. J'arrive ! (Regardant John) Je dois y aller, un problème avec le tableau de contrôle.

**John : -** D'accord. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

**Elizabeth :** - je l'espère aussi… (Grimaçant) Je sens que cette journée va être très chargée.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit en la regardant s'éloigner.

**John **: (l'interpellant) – Elizabeth ? (Celle-ci se retourna) Tu seras là quand je sortirai ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Non, elle ne serait pas là…

A suivre…

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	27. Chapter 27

Effectivement, elle n'était pas venue quand Carson l'avait « libéré » de sa « prison » …John n'en avait pas été surpris, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas…Il l'avait lu dans son regard…

Ce regard troublé qui le fuyait, comme elle le fuyait…Où était passé ce regard rempli d'amour posé sur lui quand il s'était réveillé ? Il avait été si heureux de la retrouver après tant de mois de séparation…si heureux de la revoir, si semblable à ses souvenirs… Si heureux de revoir cette flamme, qui brûlait dans ses yeux…

Mais le lendemain, quand il l'avait revue, Sheppard avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à quelqu'un d'autre…Où était passée sa Elizabeth ? Celle qu'il avait vue la veille ? Que s'était-il passé dans la nuit, pour qu'elle change si vite ?

Avait-elle peur ? Le jeune homme s'était décidé à lui parler. Il voulait qu'elle s'explique sur son comportement, sur le pourquoi elle le fuyait.

Mais Elizabeth semblait être introuvable…Ni dans son bureau, ni en salle de briefing, ni au mess, à la bibliothèque, en salle de repos, ou dans ses quartiers. Pourtant, John aurait tellement voulu lui parler avant le briefing, qui devait avoir lieux dans une heure…tant pis, il attendrait…

Pour l'heure, il se dirigeait avec William dans ses bras, vers le labo de Rodney. Il avait envie d'embéter le scientifique, après tout, 1H00 avant la réunion, il ne devait pas avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

Mais contrairement avec ce qu'il avait pensé, John retrouva McKay en pleine expérience scientifique. Un étui de tube à essai était posé devant lui, contenant divers produits colorés à l'intérieur.

Juste à coté de la table de travail, se tenait un grand tableau noir, où Rodney semblait écrire frénétiquement des équations, tout en regardant les fioles.

**John :** (souriant) – Hello McKay !

**William : -** Odney !

**Rodney :** - Tiens Sheppard, Carson vous a enfin libéré ?

**John :** (Tout sourire) – Comme vous pouvez le voir !

Il déposa William sur une chaise et s'assit juste à coté de lui, en posant ces deux mains croisées sur le plan de travail. John regarda quelques minutes McKay travailler, en affichant un visage intéressé.

McKay, qui n'aimait pas du tout être dérangé quand il travaillait sur une expérience importante, essaya tant bien que mal de contenir son agacement. Le problème, c'est que comme toujours, il ne réussit pas à le faire et se retourna vers le Colonel plus qu'énervé.

**Rodney : -** Ecoutez Colonel, je suis très heureux pour vous que Beckett vous ait libéré, mais je suis en plein expérience ! Alors si vous pouviez arrêter de prendre mon labo pour la garderie !

**John :** (levant les mains) – Ola, quel accueil Rodney ! (Plissant les yeux, d'un air amusé) Vous savez que cela ne vous ferez pas de mal de prendre un peu de vacances ? Avec Kate, par exemple…

**Rodney :** (lui jetant un regard noir) – Si vous êtes venu pour me dire ça sortez de mon labo ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! (Arrachant les tubes a essai des main de William) Puis toi, arrêtes de jouer avec ça ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

Le petit garçon croisa les bras et le regarda avec une mine contrariée en fronçant les sourcils.

**William** : - Pas gentil Odney !

John ne tint pas compte du ton employé par Rodney. Il le connaissait suffisamment à présent, pour savoir, qu'il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait. Surtout, quand il était sur une expérience.

John se ressaisit de deux fioles, et les retendit à William, qui lui souria, avant de saisir lui-même d'une autre et de commencer à jouer avec son fils.

**John :** - En faut, je suis venu, car je recherche Elizabeth.

**Rodney :** - Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez perdue ?

**John :** (plissant les yeux) – Ah, ah ah, très amusant Rodney. Non en fait, j'aurais souhaité parler avec elle avant la réunion.

**Rodney :** - Un problème avec Elizabeth ? Lui demanda t-il en le regardant à demi ?

**John **: (gêné) – Heu…pas vraiment…

Puis zut, il avait besoin de confier à quelqu'un ses doutes, et avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Et si quelqu'un avait bien passé du temps avec Elizabeth pendant ces un an, c'était sans nul doute Rodney.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	28. Chapter 28

**John :** - Bon voila, si vous voulez tout savoir, je trouve Elizabeth bizarre depuis deux jours.

**Rodney :** (le regardant) – Bizarre ?

**John : -** J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus elle. Si vous voulez, quand je me suis réveillé, c'était bien elle, la Elizabeth que j'avais quitté, mais le lendemain…J'avais impression de me retour ver en face de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fuit !

**Rodney :** - Il faut lui laisser du temps pour assimiler votre retour. Vous savez, ça nous à fait un choc à tous de vous revoir, à Elizabeth encore plus que n'importe qui. Surtout qu'elle n'a jamais perdu espoir…

**John **: (étonné) – C'est vrai ?

**Rodney :** (hochant la tête) – C'est vrai. Même si elle ne le montrait pas…Mais il y'a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est qu'Elizabeth a beaucoup changé.

**John : (**n'étant pas sur d'avoir compris) – Changé, comment ça ?

**Rodney :** - Et bien, par exemple, elle a appris à se battre.

**John : -** Pardon ? demanda t-il.

**Rodney : **- Oui, le Docteur Weir a appris à se battre. En ce moment, elle doit être en salle d'entraînement.

**John :** - Et pourquoi ?

**Rodney :** - Suite à un incident avec les Genii…quand William s'était fait capturé je crois. Dit-il sur le ton banal de la conversation.

**John :** - Pardon ? demanda t-il de plus en plus étonné. William s'est fait capturé par les génii ?

**Rodney :** - Oui, un qui s'était introduit dans la cité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, depuis, on a largement amélioré la sécurité.

**John :** (fronçant les sourcils, le regardant septique) – Mouais, si vous le dites…Et, elle se débrouille comment ? demanda John en regardant William s'amuser avec les fioles.

**Rodney :** (nonchalamment) – Apparemment plutôt bien, vu qu'elle a réussi à battre Ronon.

John, sur ces mots, détourna la tête et regarda Mckay avec des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de ping pong.

**John :** (Articulant chaque mots pour être sur que McKay comprenne bien) – Elle a réussi à battre Ronon ?

**Rodney **: (Agacé) – Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? C'est ce que je viens de dire !

John fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Elizabeth qui savait se battre…Qui avait battu Ronon…Et bien, décidément, il s'était passé plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pensé en un an…Effectivement, Elizabeth avait bien changée…

**John : -** Et comment a-t-elle réussi à le battre ?

Rodney s'arrêta d'écrire et reporta son attention sur John, pendant quelques minutes.

**Rodney : **- Vous connaissez les femmes…Elle a du utiliser (mettant les guillemets) ses atouts féminins.

**John :** (Fronçant les sourcils) – Quels atouts féminins ?

**Rodney :** - Allons Sheppard, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. Vous les avez remarqués et sûrement du en profiter.

John sembla réfléchir l'espace d'un instant, avant de se lever d'un bon et de lâcher un :

**John : -** Quoi ?

Qui fit sursauter William et Rodney, qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa tête.

**John : -** Non, vous voulez dire que…Ronon et Elizabeth…

**Rodney **: - Non, je plaisantais John. Je voulais juste voir votre tête quand je dirais ça.

Celui-ci se rassit quelque peu rassuré, en jetant cependant un regard en coin indescriptible à McKay.

**Rodney :** - Juste pour vous dire, que Elizabeth a belle et bien changé. Je pense que vous devriez lui parler de ce qui vous tracasse et lui laisser du temps pour s'habituer à votre retour.

John réfléchit au propos de Rodney, après tout, il n'avait pas si tort que ça, si cela avait été lui, il aurait aussi eu besoin d'un peu de temps…

**John :** - Merci Rodney. (Souriant malicieusement) C'est le fait de traîner avec le Docteur Heitmeyer qui vous transforme en psy ?

**Rodney :** (plissant les yeux) – Si c'est pour me dire des idioties, vous pouvez sortir ! (Leur confisquant les tubes) Puis arrêtez de jouer avec ça tous les deux ! Vous allez finir par faire exploser la cité !

Le Colonel sourira devant la gêne de Rodney, prit William dans ses bras et se leva.

**John : -** D'accord Rodney, on vous laisse tranquille. On se revoit au briefing !

**Rodney :** (lui faisant signe de la main de partir) – C'est ça, c'est ça…

**William **: (en secouant la main) – Au revoir Odney !

John sortit du bureau, replongeant celui-ci dans le silence. Quand la tête de John réapparue dans l'encart de la porte, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

**John :** - Au fait McKay (celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers John) Vous avez fait une erreur à la troisième équation. Ce n'est pas 3X mais 3Y sur 2 delta.

**Rodney :** (regardant le tableau) – Non, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, c'est impossible, je ne fais jamais d'erreur…(réalisant) Mais si, vous avez raison !

**John :** - Dernière chose, si vous voulez obtenir une solution solide pour votre truc, faite comme William et mélangez la solution bleue et la violette. Dit-il en disparaissant, laissant un McKay complètement sans voix.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	29. Chapter 29

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure que le briefing sur le retour de John avait débuté. Ponctué par le récit de celui-ci, les interventions incessantes de Mckay et les remarques désobligeantes d'un Caldwell, qui ne semblait guère apprécier le retour de John, mais qui tachait de ne pas le montrer.

Carson, intervenait de temps en temps sur une question d'ordre médicale, qui l'intéressait sur les Wraith's, Teyla et Ronon semblaient écouter attentivement. Quand à Elizabeth et bien…Depuis le début de la réunion, elle semblait étrangement silencieuse, ramenant l'ordre dans la salle quand il le fallait, mouchant Caldwell de nombreuse fois. Mais n'intervenant pas une seconde dans le récit de Sheppard.

John aurait pensé que peut-être, elle allait poser des questions, mais aucunement. Elle se contentait d'écouter celui-ci attentivement, les mains croisées sur son bureau, le visage impassible.

Enfin, elle tachait de garder le visage impassible, car John qui l'avait observé du coin de l'œil durant tout son récit, avait bien remarqué les soubresauts et les quelques réactions de secondes où son visage trahissait ses émotions.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, mais pour lui, qui la connaissait si bien…Qui connaissait chaque détail de son visage par cœur, pour l'avoir observé en secret pendant des années…c'était une évidence…Une évidence telle, qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras. Mais hélas, pour l'heure, c'était impossible.

**Caldwell : -** Si j'ai bien tout compris, intervient Caldwell, en se rasseyant sur son siège et en croisant les bras, vous n'êtes resté que très peu de temps dans le croiseur Wraith, c'est pour cela que notre équipe ne vous a pas trouvé ?

**John :** - c'est exact.

**Caldwell : -** Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir gardé dans ce vaisseau ? Eux aussi, avaient « besoin de manger » dit-il, en mettant les guillemets.

**Ronon :** - Les Wraith's ne stockent pas leur pâture dans les vaisseaux de combat. Il s'en servent principalement pour se défendre, d'où le nom.

Caldwell tourna la tête vers Ronon et le regarda.

**Caldwell :** - J'en conviens, mais au dire de me répéter, l'équipage a besoin de nourriture. (Reportant son attention sur John) Ils auraient pu vous garder sur place, et non vous transférer dans un vaisseau ruche.

**John :** (regardant Caldwell) – Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

**Caldwel**l : - Ca, nous l'avions remarqué Colonel. Puisque quand nous sommes allés vous délivrer, il n'y avait personne, hormis des cadavres. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons cru mort.

**Carson :** - Peut-être, qu'ils avaient suffisamment de nourriture sur le croiseur ? Suggéra Carson.

**Ronon :** - C'est possible, les Wraith's n'aiment pas gâcher de la nourriture. Ils n'emportent avec eux que ce qui leur est nécessaire. Ils transfèrent le reste dans leurs vaisseaux.

**John :** - Cela explique pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas gardé. Ils m'ont transféré à peine arrivé, dans leur garde manger. Ou j'étais en sorte de stase, avant de me réveiller dans un de leur cocons et qu'ils viennent me rechercher.

Flash Back : 

Une bouffée d'oxygène, vite cela en devenait vital. Le Colonel Sheppard, se réveilla d'un seul coup, le souffle court, son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? La seule chose dont il arrivait à se rappeler, c'était l'ordre de repli qu'il avait ordonné à ses hommes, juste avant que les darts ne les attaquent…Ensuite…c'était le trou noir…John essayait de se remémorer les faits, mais en vain…Son esprit semblait embrumé…Comme dans du coton…

En parlant de coton, son attention fut retenue par les espèces de fils, comme des toiles d'araignées, qui lui bloquaient la vue extérieure…mais qu'est ce que…Soudain, son cœur marqua un battement…Il venait de comprendre où il se trouvait...Il était dans un de leur cocon…Probablement dans un de leurs vaisseaux ruches…

John essaya de sortir, mais une force invisible semblait le ramener en arrière…Il le fallait pourtant…Il fallait qu'il arrive à sortir de là…Il devait s'échapper…Au moment où il y était presque, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans le couloirs…Mon dieu, non…pas ça…il ne pu empêcher la panique de le gagner…

Lui qui essayait en vain de sortir, à présent faisait tout pour rester dans ce cocon, alors qu'il était tiré en avant par le gardien Wraith…Hélas, celui-ci semblait plus fort…Ou alors, est ce que c'était lui qui n'avait plus de force ?

Toujours est-il, que les deux gardiens le traînèrent jusqu'à une salle, ou là, la femelle, la reine, probablement, semblable à la première qu'il avait vue il y'a des années, semblait l'attendre.

**Reine : (**Souriant) – Mon repas est enfin arrivé.

John se releva et regarda la « femme » droit dans les yeux.

**John :** - J'en doute, vous savez, je ne suis pas très comestible. Surtout après avoir traîné dans un de vos cocons, à ce propos, vous devriez faire le ménage à l'intérieur….

La femelle s'approcha si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle fit le tour de John, en semblant humer l'air.

**Reine :** - Tu as l'air plein de vie pourtant.

**John **: - Faut pas croire, c'est juste une apparence !

Probablement agacé par le comportement de John, la reine, d'un geste de la main, exerça une pression invisible, qui fit s'agenouiller John. Celui-ci essaya de résister, mais la volonté physique employée par la reine semblait au dessus de la sienne…Et il ne pu que se soumettre.

**Reine :** (souriant) – J'aime mieux sa.

La Wraith se planta devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, en penchant légèrement la tête.

**Reine :** - Ta barrière mentale est impressionnante je dois dire, mais il y'a quelque chose de spéciale en toi. Je peux le sentir…

**John :** (Suggérant) – C'est peut-être ma nouvelle eau de toilette ? Vous savez, vous devriez en mettre aussi, j'en connais une très bonne qui…

Mais la reine poussa un cri strident, qui fit grimacer Sheppard…Il du se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, pour essayer d'empêcher ses tympans d'exploser…

**Reine :** - Tu parles trop. Tu sais ce que je fait à ceux qui parlent trop ?

D'un coup d'ongle, elle déchira le tee-shirt de Sheppard, dévoilant son torse…

**John :** - Ah, c'est ce genre de rapport que vous voulez ? (Penchant la tête de droite à gauche) Je suis désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas du tout mon type.

**Reine :** (continuant, sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit John) – Je les mange !

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine, là où John s'attendait à avoir une douleur atroce, mais rien ne se passa…Il réouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et vit la reine septique, mais ravie.

**Reine :** - Apparemment, tu es un des rares à ne pas être comestible.

**John :** - Je vous l'avais dit, je suis immangeable !

**Reine :** - Ce n'est pas grave, quand j'ai essayé de prendre ton énergie, j'ai vu une chose intéressante…tu fais parti de ce groupe qui vient de la Terre…

Le cœur de John s'accéléra…non, comment avait-elle deviné ? Il avait pourtant érigé une barrière mentale dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle avait lu en lui, au moment où sa barrière avait du s'affaiblir, quand il avait eu peur d'être vidé de son énergie. John serrait les poings et dit d'une voix forte.

**John :** - Jamais vous n'obtiendrez quelque chose de moi…

**Reine :** (Souriant) Oh, mais (passant un doigt sur son torse, se rapprochant, ce qui fit grimacer John) J'ai des moyens de te faire parler…

Fin du Flash Back 

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	30. Chapter 30

**Caldwell **: - Ils vous ont torturé ?

**John : -** Oui.

**Rodney : -** Et quelles genres de tortures ? demanda McKay intéressé.

**Elizabeth :** (D'une voix forte) – Rodney ! Il est inutile de demander des précisions à ce sujet ! (d'une voix plus calme ) Nous pouvons tous aisément l'imaginer.

C'est vrai, ils pouvaient tous imaginer le genre de tortures que les Wraiths avaient fait subir à John. Ronon plus particulièrement. John remercia Elizabeth du regard, mais voulut cependant répondre à Rodney.

**John **: - Tortures physiques, mentales et hallucinations. Quand ils sont vu qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de moi, ils m'ont implanté un émetteur dans le dos.

**Carson :** - C'est là que vous êtes devenu un coureur ?

John hocha positivement la tête.

**John :** - Ensuite ma vie n'a plus été faite que de traques et de chasses.. Pas de repos, peu de nourriture. La seule obsession étant, de ne pas être rattrapé…

Tout au long de ce mini monologue, les traits d'Elizabeth s'étaient tendus…elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui éviter cela…Tellement…si seulement elle pouvait abréger ce briefing…

**Caldwell :** - Qui ne nous dis que vous ne nous avez pas trahi ?

Elizabeth tourna vivement la tête vers Caldwell, le regard plus noir que jamais.

**Elizabeth : -** Comment osez vous dire cela Colonel ? Vous savez très bien que tous les militaires de cette basse sont les meilleurs. Ils ont tous suivis un entraînement spécial pour ce genre de situation !

**Caldwell :** - Je le sais parfaitement Docteur, mais il est possible que le Colonel Sheppard ait pu divulguer des informations.

**John :** (perdant légèrement son calme) – Vous savez très bien que je ne ferais jamais cela !

**Caldwell :** (plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais) – Vous avez dit qu'ils utilisaient l'hallucination non ? (Regardant du coin de l'œil Elizabeth) Il n'est pas difficile de savoir votre plus grande faiblesse.

Sheppard serra un peu plus les mains, et respira calmement, essayant de ne pas laisser sa colère contre Caldwell l'emporter. Il planta ensuite son regard vert dans celui du Colonel et dit d'une voix dure et sans faille.

**John :** - Ne croyiez vous pas, que si j'aurais divulgué la moindre information, des croiseurs et des darths auraient déjà attaqués Atlantis et seraient en route vers la terre ?

Caldwell le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il avait marqué un point, en effet, si Sheppard avait divulgué la moindre information, ils se seraient déjà fait attaquer.

**Teyla **: - Il n'a pas tort Colonel.

Il regarda brièvement Teyla et reporta son regarda sur John, bien décidé à lui faire perdre son calme.

**Caldwell :** - Sur ce point vous avez raison. Mais il y'a une question que je me pose. Vous connaissez beaucoup de numéro de planètes susceptibles de vous accueillir, même sans code d'identification, vous auriez pu revenir sur le site alpha, ou n'importe quelle autre planète amie.

**Ronon : -** Les émetteurs Wraith's sont équipés de traceurs, qui sont capables de repérer leur gibiers sur n'importe quelle planète.

**John :** (Continuant) – Si bien que je ne pouvais rester très longtemps dans chaque monde, au risque de mettre la population locale en danger. Si j'avais été sur le site alpha, je leur aurais donné libre accès à la porte d'Atlantis et en même temps à la Terre. Je ne pouvais courir ce risque, comme je ne pouvais pas aller sur une des planètes que je connaissais, sans risquer de mettre des civils innocents en danger.

**Caldwell : -** Mais vous auriez pu nous faire savoir que vous étiez vivant ! (Battant l'air de sa main, se réadossant) Par n'importe quel moyen ! (Regardant du coin de l'œil Liz) Une carte postale, un mail Dit-il en regardant Liz fier de son humour.

Mais celle-ci lui envoya un regarda noir.

John se redressa légèrement, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid, face à Caldwell, qui affichait un petit sourire en coin ironique.

**John : -** Si jamais mon message avait été intercepté par quelqu'un d'autre que mes hommes, vous auriez été découverts.

**Caldwell : (**s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil, en souriant) – Quel bonté d'âme !

**Elizabeth : -** Colonel, je vous prie de mesurer vos paroles ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une arène ici, si vous avez quelque chose à dire faites le ! Sinon mettez votre animosité de coté !

Il regarda Elizabeth en souriant légèrement et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

**Caldwell :** - Et bien en effet, j'ai quelque chose a dire. Je me souviens avoir lu dans un de vos rapports que vous aviez trouvé une planète d'enfants, sur laquelle ils disposaient d'un dispositif capable de brouiller la technologie Wraith. Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas allé ?

Sur ces mots, les derniers efforts de John pour garder son calme, cédèrent, s'il n'aurait pas risqué la cours martial, il lui aurait mis son poing dans le nez. Il dit d'une voix forte, qui trahissait mal sa colère.

**John :** (Tapant du doigt sur la table) – Parce que vous croyiez que c'est facile de pouvoir échapper au Wraith ? Essayez d'imaginer ces traques, le manque de nourriture, ces nuits sans dormir, qui font que vous ne savez plus si vous êtes vivant ou mort. Et la peur qui vous ronge chaque seconde…Cette peur de retomber entre leurs mains, en se demandant quelle torture ils vous feront s'ils vous rattrapaient…Et la peur de ne plus revoir ceux que vous aimez… (John se leva, posa ses mains à plat sur la table et dit d'un air de défi) Allez y ! Devenez un coureur et vous verrez ce que c'est ! (plissant les yeux ) Je ne suis pas sûr que vous y survivrez !

Caldwell se leva à son tour, pris la même position que John, la petite tempe sur le haut de son crâne trahissait son énervement. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longues minutes.

**Caldwell :** - N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez Colonel…Si vous vous en êtes sorti, je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir aussi…

**John : -** Mais à la place de vous Colonel, j'ai ce que vous n'aurez sans doute jamais…Une famille...

**Elizabeth : **- Ca suffit ! S'écria Elizabeth. (Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Liz, alors que les autres protagonistes sursautèrent) Vous n'êtes pas dans un ring de boxe, mais dans une salle de briefing ! Dois je vous le rappeler ? Si vous avez à régler vos différents, vous êtes priés de le faire en privé ! Pour le moment revenons à cette réunion. (Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle) Est-ce qu'un d'entre vous à une autre question stupide à poser au Colonel Sheppard ?

Le silence régna dans la salle, tous préféraient se taire face à la colère de Liz…Cependant John leva un doigt, pour demander la parole, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire.

**Elizabeth :** - Oui Colonel ?

**John :** - Je pense que la réunion est terminée ? (Elle acquiesça) Je voudrais poser une question. Quand est ce que je peux reprendre les missions ?

**Elizabeth :** (Souriant) – J'allais y venir.

Caldwell, qui s'était rassit se leva d'un bond.

**Caldwell :** - Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il faut que le Colonel Sheppard subisse des examens approfondis.

**Elizabeth : -** Il les a eu. Carson ?

**Carson :** (hochant la tête) – En effet. Et je peux vous dire que le Colonel Sheppard est en parfaite santé. Aussi bien mentale, que physique.

**Elizabeth :** - Merci Carson.

**Caldwell : **- Mais vous avez très bien pu vous tromper !

**Elizabeth :** - Dois je vous rappeler Colonel, que pour la mission Atlantis, nous avons recruté les meilleurs spécialistes au monde.

Caldwell grommela quelque chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: (arquant un sourcil) – Vous avez un problème Colonel ?

**Caldwell :** - Non madame. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais préparer le départ du Dédalus et faire mon rapport.

**Elizabeth : **- Allez y. J'aurais moi-même des rapports à vous transmettre avant votre départ.

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et sortit. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur John, qui affichait un sourire en coin.

**Elizabeth :** (se retenant de sourire) – Un problème John ?

**John : -** Non aucun.

**Elizabeth : **- Pour ce qui est des missions, nous en avons parlé avec Carson et nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux que tu reprennes les missions tout en douceur.

**John :** - Mais Carson a dit que j'étais apte !

**Carson : -** Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes en parfaite santé, mais je préfère, vu ce que vous avez subit, que vous ne repreniez pas les missions avant une semaine, minimum, voir deux.

**John :** (Protestant) – Deux semaines ?

**Carson :** (hochant la tête) – C'est exact. Ensuite, vous pourrez reprendre les missions tout doucement.

**John :** (Grimaçant, regardant Elizabeth) – Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

**Elizabeth :** - Ce n'est pas négociable John.

**John :** - Ouais, bon. (Plein d'espoir) Je suis tout de même autorisé à reprendre mon poste sur la cité ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Bien entendu. Tu as d'ailleurs un briefing avec le Major Lorne à ce sujet dans 10 minutes.

Elle referma son ordinateur, se saisit de son agenda, puis reporta son attention sur les autres membres de l'équipe.

**Elizabeth :** - Quelqu'un souhaite t-il rajouter quelque chose ? (Tous firent non de la tête)

Mais le visage de John changea une micro seconde…Rajouter quelque chose…si, il avait bien quelque chose à rajouter…mais à quoi bon, elle était morte…Il l'avait tué…cette partie de sa capture ne servait à rien d'être raconté…

**Elizabeth :** - Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Tous se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir. Elizabeth se dirigeait déjà vers son bureau, quand John la rattrapa.

**John :** - Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth :** (étonnée) – John ? Tu as oublié que tu devais voir le Major Lorne ?

**John :** - Je n'ai pas oublié, mais j'aurais souhaité te parler.

Le cœur D'Elizabeth s'accéléra…Lui parler elle savait que ce moment arriverait…elle fut prête à répondre, quand Zelenka les interrompit. La jeune femme remercia le ciel qu'il soit arrivé à ce moment là, bien qu'elle savait que cela n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter.

**Zelenka **: - Docteur Weir, je peux vous voir 5 minutes ?

**Elizabeth :** - Bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite. (A John) On discutera ce soir promis.

**John :** - D'accord.

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Ce soir…Il aurait enfin les réponses à son comportement…

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	31. Chapter 31

La nuit était tombée sur la cité, un vent d'été doux et suave flottait dans l'air, étirant un sourire à Elizabeth. La jeune femme aimait se retrouver sur ce balcon, à observer ce paysage magique. Elle aimait regarder la nuit tomber, le paysage changer…

Tous ces reflets dansaient dans le ciel, parfaits reflets de ses angoisses et de ses peurs…

C'est pour cela qu'elle aimait se retrouver là…Elizabeth avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver devant un miroir, au travers duquel, toutes ses peurs pouvaient s'envoler. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, en essayant de se remémorer les nombreuses fois où elle avait observé le ciel étoilé…

Les nombreuse fois où John, l'y avait rejoint…Où tous les deux avaient observé ce paysage…Les fois où ils n'avaient pas fait que regarder le ciel aussi…Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et son esprit vagabonda dans la direction de John, qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à coté, en train de coucher leur fils.

William avait fait des pieds et des mains, pour que ce soit son père qui lui raconte une histoire avant de dormir. La première qu'il avait depuis un an…Elizabeth en était persuadée, elle allait devoir se lever au milieu de la nuit pour le calmer, à cause des histoires de John…Mais qu'importe après tout…Il était heureux…si heureux…

Ses yeux avaient retrouvés cette étincelle si caractéristique, qu'il n'avait qu'en présence de son père et vice versa…Jamais elle n'aurait souhaité plus beau cadeau pour son fils, ni pour John…

John…Elle n'avait pas réussi à le voir depuis le briefing…Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas fait exprès…Le Docteur Weir avait tellement eu à faire…Entre Zelenka qui voulait lui parler d'une nouvelle idée, Carson qui lui avait remis la liste de choses qu'il lui fallait et les différentes interventions de McKay au sujet d'un nouveau prototype et autres réunions, que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu une minutes à elle…

Cela faisait ½ heure qu'elle était arrivée dans leur quartier…Au son de sa voix, elle avait deviné qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de William…Elizabeth avait préféré ne pas interrompre ce moment privilégié et était partie se réfugier sur le balcon…Pour réfléchir…réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à John, quand il arriverait…Le moment était venu…Ils devaient parler tous les deux…Elle allait devoir se mettre à nue…

Perdue dans ses pensés, Elizabeth ne remarqua pas la présence de John qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà…Elle était toujours aussi sublime, sous ce magnifique ciel étoilé, les reflets dansaient sur elle, comme sur les flots…Les images d'eux sur ce balcon lui revinrent à esprit…c'est ces souvenir qu'il voulait retrouver…ces moments privilégiés, cette complicité…Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il lui parle…Alors, doucement, il s'avança vers elle…

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit à battre un peu plus fort, quand elle sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer…Un frisson la fit tressaillir, quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou…

John : (lui murmurant à l'oreille) – Bonsoir mon étoile.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui.

**Elizabeth **: (Souriant) – Bonsoir, tu as fini avec William ?

**John :** - Il vient juste de s'endormir.

**Elizabeth :** (Fronçant les sourcils) – J'espère que tu ne lui as pas raconté des histoires qui vont m'obliger à me lever cette nuit ?

**John :** (Souriant) – Non, je me suis contenté d'une histoire classique. Celle du Magicien D'Oz.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est bien alors. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas essayer de retrouver le chemin de briques jaunes.

**John :** - Tu crois qu'il en serait capable ?

**Elizabeth :** - Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je lui ai raconté Alice au pays des merveilles, pendant deux semaines il a embêté Rodney pour savoir si son chat pouvait parler ou pas !

**John :** - Pauvre McKay, j'imagine sa tête. Dit-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très content. Mais il adore William…Ils se sont beaucoup rapproché tu sais…Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

**John :** - Oui j'imagine.

Un long silence s'installa, en devenant presque gênant. Etonament, ce fut Elizabeth qui le rompit, à quoi bon reculer à présent…Elle savait que la discussion était inévitable.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu voulais me parler ?

**John :** (Etonné et gêné) – Oui, je…J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tu…enfin...

**Elizabeth **: - Pourquoi je me suis montrée si distante avec toi ?

Il la regarda légèrement étonné, mais ravi qu'elle aborde le sujet. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils se comprenaient toujours aussi bien…

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	32. Chapter 32

**John : -** Oui…tu sais, quand je me suis réveillé, je ne pensais qu'à une chose te revoir…puis, quand je t'ai revue, devant moi, après une si longue absence…j'étais si heureux…Si heureux de pourvoir revoir ton visage, ton regard dans lequel je pouvais y lire le même espoir et le même amour…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et dit d'une voix douce.

**Elizabeth :** - Moi aussi j'étais heureuse de te revoir. Si heureuse…

**John : -** Alors pourquoi me fuis tu ? C'est cette impression que j'ai depuis deux jours…Ne me dis pas le contraire, je peux le lire dans tes yeux.

Non, elle ne fuyait pas…bien sur que non…c'est juste qu'elle avait besoin de temps…

**John :** - Tu as besoin de temps c'est ça ? dit John, comme s'il faisait écho à ses pensées.

Elizabeth releva la tête étonnée.

**Elizabeth :** - Comment ?

**John :** (Grimaçant légèrement) – C'est McKay qui m'a mit sur la voie. Il m'a expliqué que tu avais beaucoup changé et qu'il te fallait un peu de temps pour assimiler mon retour…Sur le coup, j'ai étais surpris qu'il me dise cela…Je pense qu'il traîne trop avec Kate. Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour. (Elizabeth souria) Mais je pense aussi qu'il n'a pas tort dans le fond. C'est pour ça que tu me fuis non ? Tu as du mal avec mon retour ?

Elizabeth ferma les yeux brièvement, pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur…C'était à présent qu'elle allait devoir exposer ses peur…ce moment qui la terrifiait, mais qui en même temps la soulageait…

**Elizabeth : -** Tu sais John, quand je t'ai vu réapparaître…j'avais tellement de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en moi, que je me suis évanouie et réveillée à l'infirmerie…

**John : -** (inquiet) – Tu n'avais rien j'espère ?

**Elizabeth :** (Souriant légèrement) – Non, cela était juste le choc émotionnel…Après, tout s'est enchaîné très vite, les analyses ont relevé que c'était bien toi. J'ai appris que tu avais été un coureur…Bouleversant en moi tant de sentiments contradictoires…puis tu t'es réveillé…

(Doucement) J'étais si heureuse de te revoir…cela semblait si magique, si irréel…Te revoir là, parmi nous, à cet instant…

Elizabeth stoppa quelques minutes. John ne la pressa pas…il fallait qu'elle lui dise, à son rythme, ses angoisses et ses peurs…Ils avaient tout leur temps maintenant…La jeune femme respira un grand coup et reprit.

**Elizabeth : -** Nos regards se sont croisés et j'y ai vu tellement de choses…j'y ai vu le même amour qu'avant ta disparition…tu me regardais avec les même sentiments…

**John : (**fronçant les sourcils) – Tu veux dire que… (Il déglutit) Tu… (Grimaçant) Il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Après tout, cela était possible, elle le croyait mort…il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'attendre tout sa vie. Elle releva la tête et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

**Elizabeth :** - Quoi ? (Secouant la tête) Non, bien sur que non…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Non, je n'ai personnes d'autre…je n'aurais jamais voulu personnes d'autre… (John soupira de soulagement) C'est toi que je voulais…c'est toi que j'espérais pendant ces un an… (Baisant les yeux) Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'espérer…je t'aimais trop pour cela…

John se saisit délicatement de sa main, faisant relever la tête à Elizabeth. Puis, il plaça sa main sur la sienne au niveau de son cœur et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**John : -** Pour moi aussi tu étais toujours dans mon cœur, jours et nuits…je n'ai jamais perdu espoir…

Elizabeth sentit confusément ses yeux s'embrumer, la main libre de John vint lui caresser délicatement la joue.

**John :** - Je peux comprendre Elizabeth. Je comprends parfaitement que tu as peur… (Souriant à demi) Je conçois parfaitement que mon retour était un peu…brutal… (Elle sourie) Et je conçois aussi que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire face à tout ce que tu ressens…Mais je voudrais juste te demander une chose.

**Elizabeth : **- Quoi ?

**John :** - Ne t'éloignes pas de moi Elizabeth…s'il te plait…te voir si près et si loin en même temps… (Il grimaça ne pouvant finir sa phrase)

**Elizabeth : **(faiblement) – Je comprends.

**John :** - Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je vais t'avouer que j'ai une trouille monstre de ce qui va arriver…mais j'aimerais qu'on y fasse face ensemble.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et pu lire dans son regard sa sincérité…la jeune femme savait combien cela avait dû lui être difficile de dire cela…Comme à elle…Elizabeth se sentait prête à faire face à tout, maintenant qu'elle savait que John éprouvait les mêmes peurs…elle avait juste…

**John :** - Si tu veux, on peut prendre tout notre temps, et ne rien précipiter…

Elle sourit devant une si parfaite osmose.

**Elizabeth : -** C'est exactement ce que j'aillais vous dire Colonel Sheppard. Dit-elle un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Il souria et se rapprocha de son visage, tellement près, que son souffle se mêlait au sien.

**John :** (Murmurant contre ses lèvres) – Dans ces conditions Docteur Weir, nous devrions celer ce pacte par…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, qu' Elizabeth avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes…Sa langue força bientôt le barrage de ses dents et leurs langues entamèrent un balai sensuel, qui les amena dans un puit sans fond, dont aucun d'eux ne souhait sortir…

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	33. Chapter 33

**Elizabeth :** - De quoi ? s'écria Elizabeth d'une voix si forte qu'elle en fit sursauter le personnel de la salle de commande.

Caldwell lui, ne bougea pas, il avait l'habitude à présent que Elizabeth lui « aboie » dessus, il faut dire que sur certain point, il le cherchait.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est cette histoire de test ou je ne sais quoi ?

**Caldwell :** (rectifiant) – Ce n'est pas un test Docteur Weir, c'est juste une analyse et un.. enfin…une conversation, pour savoir si le Colonel Sheppard est vraiment apte à diriger le commandement militaire d'Atlantis.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous vous croyiez plus apte que lui peut-être ?

**Caldwell : -** Ce n'est pas moi qui était un coureur madame.

Elizabeth lui envoya un regard noir et tous deux se défirent du regard.

**Elizabeth :** - Ce n'es pas parce que vous avez dirigé ce poste pendant un an, que vous pouvez le garder ! Le Colonel Sheppard est de retour à présent et que vous le vouliez ou non, il reprend le commandement militaire de la cité. (La voix pleine de colère) Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui commande sur cette base, pas VOUS Colonel.

**Caldwell :** (souriant à demi) – Mais je ne l'ai pas oublié Docteur Weir. Mais cette décision ne vient pas de moi, mais des plus hautes sphères. Dit-il en sortant un papier.

**Elizabeth :** - Comment ça ? demanda t-elle soupçonneuse.

**Caldwell :** (lui tendant le papier avec un léger sourire) Regardez vous-même, je n'y suis strictement pour rien.

Elizabeth s'approcha et lui arracha littéralement la feuille des mains, son regard habituellement vert, était devenu à présent noir. Elle parcourut la feuille des yeux et l'expression de son visage changea peu à peu.

**Elizabeth :** - Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?

**Caldwell : -** Exactement ce qu'il y'a écrit sur cette feuille. Tant que le Colonel ne sera pas revenu sur terre pour subir des tests, je prends le commandement militaire d'Atlantis.

**Elizabeth :** (plissant les yeux, le regardant d'un air mauvais) – Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Colonel, vous pourriez perdre.

**Caldwell :** (Souriant d'un air narquois) – Mais je ne joue aucun jeu Docteur.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez rien avoir avec ceci ?

**Caldwell :** - Comme vous pouvez le voir sur le bas du document, je n'y suis pour rien.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est bizarre, mais je ne vous crois absolument pas. Je suis sûre que vous avez dû (mettant les guillemets) arranger votre rapport.

**Caldwell :** - Pas le moins du monde, j'ai juste dit la stricte vérité. Qu'à mon avis, il fallait un second avis médical pour compléter celui du Docteur Beckett.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous êtes médecin peut-être ? Ou (souriant à demi) Juste un militaire en manque action, qui espère asseoir son autorité, en écartant de sa route tous ceux qui pourraient le gêner. (Plissant les yeux) Je tirais cette affaire au clair dès que nous serons de retour sur terre. Je peux vous dire que si je découvre que c'est une quelconque manipulation de votre part pour mettre la main sur le commandement militaire de la cité, je me ferais un plaisir de vous radier de cette expédition !

**Caldwell :** (souriant) – Mais faites, faites, je peux vous assurer que vous ne trouverez rien.

**Elizabeth :** (lui jetant un regard noir) – C'est ce que l'on verra.

**Caldwell :** (réalisant) Ah j'allais oublier. (Retirant trois enveloppes) Le Général O'Neill m'a remis ceci pour vous. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait vous les remettre en main propre.

**Elizabeth :** (arquant un sourcil) – Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Caldwell : -** Je ne sais pas, mais il a aussi rajouté, que c'était très important et qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus.

Elizabeth décacheta les 3 enveloppes et sourit en lisant leur contenu.

**Caldwell :** - Bonne nouvelle ?

**Elizabeth : -** Cela ne vous regarde pas. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à rajouter Colonel, je vais informer le Colonel Sheppard de la décision qui prend effet demain.

**Caldwell :** (Souriant) – Aujourd'hui même, si vous avez bien lu. Vous pourriez aussi lui dire qu'il doit revoir la formation des équipes numéro 3 et 5 et que je voudrais son rapport avant ce soir.

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne suis pas votre facteur Colonel.

**Caldwell :** - Je le sais (Gêné) Mais comme vous alliez sur le continent, je me suis dit…

**Elizabeth :** - Vous pensiez mal.

La jeune femme se saisit de son PDA et en passant devant Caldwell, elle lui dit d'une voix à peine audible sauf pour lui.

**Elizabeth :** - N'oubliez pas que cette situation n'est que temporaire Colonel. Le Colonel Sheppard reprendra bientôt sa place en tant que chef militaire. Vous pourrez bientôt reprendre votre place au sein du Dédalus.

**Caldwell :** - Je ne l'oublie pas.

**Elizabeth :** - Je l'espère. Je vous tiendrais informé de la date de notre départ pour la Terre.

Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et sortit, sous le regard du Colonel, qui ne pu s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836


	34. Chapter 34

Le Jumper 2 venait d'atterrir tout en douceur dans la clairière, l'herbe s'affaissant sous lui. Le Docteur Weir en sortit et releva la tête vers le ciel. De gros nuages noirs se profilaient à horizon. En effet, suite au 15 jours de chaleur qui avaient déferlé sur la planète, un orage était en route, et allait toucher de plein fouet le village Athosien.

Atlantis, qui cette fois était épargnée, s'apprêtait donc à accueillir le peuple de Teyla. Des équipes militaires avaient été dépêchées pour consolider les habitations et procéder à l'évacuation des Athosiens.

**Laura :** - Ouahhhhouhhh C'est pire qu'une fournaise ici. S'exclama le Lieutenant Cadman en sortant du Jumper. On n'a combien de temps Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth :** - (regardant sa montre) D'après le Docteur Brown, vous avez 3HOO avant que l'orage ne débute.

**Laura :** - Très bien. (S'adressant aux soldats derrière elle) Allez les filles ! Nous allons donner un coup de mains à ces messieurs. Je vous parie DIX dollars qu'on n'a finie avant eux !

**Sergent :** - Pari tenu. Dit une jeune femme blonde.

Elizabeth les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Décidemment le lieutenant Cadman dans n'importe quelle situation gardait toujours son enthousiasme et sa spontanéité. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle et le Docteur Beckett avaient entamé une relation, Elizabeth trouvait celui-ci beaucoup plus gai et détendu. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ses patients, particulièrement à John.

Elizabeth arriva au village et aperçu le Major Lorne qui finissait de fixer des planches sur une des habitations.

**Lorne :** (souriant) – Docteur Weir ! Ravi de vous voir ! Vous êtes venue nous prêter main forte ?

**Elizabeth :** (lui souriant) – En effet oui, je vous apporte du renfort (regardant autour d'elle) Bien qu'à première vue, cela ne me semble pas nécessaire.

**Lorne :** (souriant à demi) – J'avoue qu'on a bien avancé. Il ne reste plus qu'a renforcer un ou deux toits et on pourra procéder à l'évacuation.

**Elizabeth :** - Très bien. Tachez de vous dépêcher, l'orage sera là dans 3HOO. Je superviserai le départ des Athosiens moi-même.

**Lorne :** - Bien madame.

**Elizabeth : -** Dites moi, vous n'auriez pas vue le Colonel Sheppard ?

**Lorne :** (réfléchissant) – Et bien…Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

**Elizabeth :** (septique) – Je vois. Merci Major.

La jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Tia.

**Elizabeth :** (Souriant) – Bonjour ma puce.

**Tia **: - Bonjour Elizabeth ! Tu cherches John ?

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

**Tia :** - (lui souriant) – Si bien sur (lui tendant la main) Viens suis moi.

Elle se saisit de sa main et se laissa entraîner par la petite fille vers la clairière, où s'élevaient les deux cabanes que John avait construites…Bien évidement les cabanes…pourquoi diable n'y avait-elle pas pensé…

A peine Tia lui avait t-elle lâché la main, que la jeune femme vit arriver vers elle,un petit garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille et aux yeux vert, remplis de boue. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui sauta dans les bras.

**William :** - Maman !

**Elizabeth :** (le prenant dans ses bras) – Coucou mon cœur.

**William :** - T'es venue aider pour les cabanes ?

**Elizabeth (**souriant) – Oui en quelque sorte. On va évacuer le village dans très peu de temps, à cause de l'orage.

**William :** - Zoupie !! Un tour en Zumper ! dit-il alors que son regard s'illuminait.

**Elizabeth :** (secouant la tête) – Oh non jeune homme, je vois où tu veux en venir. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre dernière discussion sur les Jumpers ?

**William **: (D'une moue boudeuse) – De pas toucher au tableau qui fait voler Zumper.

**Elizabeth **: - C'est très bien. Tu resteras avec moi pendant tout le trajet.

**William :** - Z'est po zuste ! (Elizabeth sourit) Quand c'est papa, j'ai le droit de faire vroum vroum !

**Elizabeth :** - Pardon ? demanda Liz étonnée.

Le petit garçon s'aperçu qu'il n'aurait pas du dire cela. Il la regarda avec ses petits yeux de chien battu.

**William :** - T'en veux à papa ?

**Elizabeth :** (Souriant légèrement) – J'aurais une petite discussion avec lui tout à l'heure (William grimaça) A ce propos, dis moi ce que tu étais en train de faire pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ?

**William **: (retrouvant son aplomb) – Trou pour l'eau !

Elizabeth regarda son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

**Elizabeth :** - Un trou pour l'eau ?

**William :** (Tout sourire) Zoui !!!!

**Tia :** - En fait, intervient Tia, c'est une idée de John, pour qu'après l'orage on puisse récupérer l'eau pour nos récoltes.

**Elizabeth :** (hochant la tête) – Je vois. (A William) Et bien mon cœur, tu vas être bon pour un bon bain en arrivant et moi pour une bonne douche par la même occasion.

**William :** (Boudant) – j'aime pas les bains…

**Elizabeth :** - Remercie papa pour ça ! Au fait où est-il ?

William montra la cabane de droite du doigt.

**William :** - Haut !

**Tia :** - Il fixe les dernières planches du toit.

**Elizabeth :** - D'accord. (Reposant William au sol et l'embrassant) Allez mon petit monstre, file te salir une dernière fois, on rentre dans une heure.

**William :** (Tout sourire) – Mici maman !

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais sembla réaliser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et revient sur ses pas vers Elizabeth, qui s'était accroupie et souriait. William l'embrassa sur la joue.

**William :** - T'aime.

**Elizabeth : (**souriant) – Moi aussi mon ange. Dit-elle en le regardant une nouvelle fois filer vers le trou et sauter dedans de pleins pieds, s'immaculant un peu plus de boue.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en pensant au travail et à la patience qu'il allait lui falloir pour faire prendre son bain à William, puis elle grimpa à l'échelle, afin de rejoindre John. Arrivée sur le balcon qu'il avait fabriqué, Elizabeth ne le trouva pas.

**Elizabeth :** - John ? John, tu es là ?

Elle sursauta légèrement, quand elle vit sa tête, qui affichait un grand sourire, dépasser du toit.

**John :** - Hey, Bonjour mon cœur. Que me vaut une si charmante visite ? (Fronçant les sourcils en voyant son tee-shirt plein de boue) Toi, t'as rencontré notre petit monstre.

**Elizabeth :** (Lui souriant tendrement) – Exact, il finit de se salir. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue superviser le départ des Athosiens. Et toi, que fais tu là haut ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'aider le Major Lorne ?

**John :** - Je ne pouvais tout de même pas, ne pas consolider les cabanes. Les enfants auraient été trop déçus si l'orage les avait emporté.

**Elizabeth :** (fronçant les sourcils, en souriant légèrement) – Les enfants hein ?

**John : -** (D'une moue craquante) – Oui, bon…Moi aussi j'avoue ! (Elle souria) Je finis ce que je suis en train de faire, et je suis tout à toi !


	35. Chapter 35

Tout à elle…Hmm…c'était une perceptive intéressante…Mais que racontait-elle ?! Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle pensée, dans cet endroit, alors que les enfants étaient à moins de 100 mètres ?

Elizabeth soupira et s'adossa à la rambarde…Elle lui avait demandé du temps, certes, mais elle devait bien avouer que la frustration grandissait chaque jour un peu plus…La jeune femme n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout sûre de réussir à tenir cette résolution…

Elle souhaiterait pourtant tellement, que leur première nuit, depuis son retour, soit magique…mais vu la frustration qui les tenait…restait à savoir si cela allait être faisable… Un léger bruit la fit se retourner…John venait de sauter du toit et d'atterrir souplement sur le balcon.

Il était torse nu et en sueur, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux vert ressortant encore plus avec la légère ombre sur le visage, qui lui donnait un air encore plus sexy…Des gouttes de sueur roulaient doucement le long de son torse musclé et bronzé par le soleil…

Oui, bon, c'est sur que s'il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements…Comment pouvait –elle réussir à tenir ses principes ?...La jeune femme laissa son regarda vagabonder sur John, alors que sa gorge s'asséchait et qu'un feu brûlant naissait en elle à cet instant…

John avait remarqué que le regard d'Elizabeth avait changé. La flamme du désir s'était allumée dans ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage. Il s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth, qui retint son souffle, quand John leva un bras vers elle. Il était à présent si près, qu'il aurait juste suffit qu'elle bouge d'un centimètre, pour goûter ses lèvres tentatrices…

Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle était comme paralysée…Hypnotisée par son regard si pénétrant tout un coup…La jeune femme ferma les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche…Elle sentit la langue de John, faire le contour de ses lèvres dans une lenteur sensuelle…lui arrachant un gémissement…

Alors qu'Elizabeth s'attendait à ce qu'il approfondisse ce contact devenu trop léger, il n'en fit rien et s'éloigna. La jeune femme réouvrit les yeux, frustrée au plus haut point. John affichait un sourire de triomphe, une bouteille d'eau à la main…

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir…Ah, il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu…Et bien très bien…Mais elle ne craquerait pas…il en était hors de question !

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouteille d'eau et verser le contenu sur sa tête. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, glissant sur son cou et sur son torse humide et marbré…Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de suivre les gouttes des yeux…Bon, elle allait essayé du moins de ne pas craquer…

Une idée lui passa alors par la tête et elle s'approcha sensuellement de John, après tout, si elle était frustrée, lui aussi allait l'être…John perdit son sourire…elle lui réservait quelque chose, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi…il faut dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché aussi…

Elizabeth posa ses mains sur le torse de John, qui frissonna de plaisir et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage…Elle réitéra ce geste que John venait de faire quelques secondes plutôt…

Sa langue parcoura sensuellement ses lèvres et au moment où il voulut approfondir ce contact, tout comme lui, elle s'éloigna quelque peu et se saisit de la bouteille d'eau et en but une longue gorgée, sous les yeux de John dont les prunelles vertes étaient devenues noires. Il comprenait à présent la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie, maintenant qu'un feu brûlant s'était allumé au creux de ses reins.

Une fois qu'Elizabeth eut fini de boire, il lui enleva la bouteille des mains, la jeta au loin, puis posa une main sur sa taille et la ramena tout contre lui. Elizabeth le regarda étonnée et ravie. Elle humecta ses lèvres dans un geste presque anodin, faisant s'assombrir un peu plus les yeux de son amant…

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, John fondit sur ses lèvres et les prit avec une ardeur décuplée. La jeune femme gémit sous l'assaut, au moment où leurs langues entamaient un duel effréné…Tous deux perdaient pieds…

Les mains de John remontèrent lentement le long du dos d'Elizabeth, contrastant avec l'assaut sur ses lèvres, soulevant au passage son Tee-shirt, rencontrant bientôt la peau nue sous ses doigts…Celles d'Elizabeth n'étaient pas en reste…Elles avaient glissé lentement le long du torse de John et remontaient à présent dans son dos.

Elizabeth sentait sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts, la faisant perdre pieds un peu plus…c'est seulement quand John quitta ses lèvres, ce qui lui valut un grognement protestataire de la part de Liz et qu'il glissa le long de sa joue, commençant à s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille, la faisant gémir, qu'Elizabeth retrouva quelque peu ses esprits…

**Elizabeth :** (Faiblement) John…On…on ne peut pas…

Il grogna quelque chose, puis la jeune femme ferma les yeux, enfourna ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et rejeta un peu plus la tête en arrière pour apprécier les caresses de John, qui à présent s'attaquait à la peau de son cou…

Elle était folle de lui dire de s'arrêter…Complètement folle…Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer, pas ici…Pas quand les enfants risquaient d'arriver…

**Elizabeth : **- John…on ne peut pas…

**John :** (grognant en embrassant son cou, alors que ses mains arrivait à la fermeture de son soutien gorge) Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu veux du temps mais… (L'embrassant) Tu me rends dingue…

**Elizabeth :** (répondant à son baiser) – Toi aussi…le problème est qu'on ne peut pas continuer ici… (Entre deux baisers) Imagine si les enfants arrivent…si William arrive…

Le jeune homme, à ces mots, releva le visage vers Liz et appuya son front contre le sien. Le souffle court, la respiration hachée… Tous deux essayaient de reprendre leur calme et d'éteindre le feu qui les consumait…

C'est vrai que si William arrivait et qu'il les surprenait…quelles explications ils lui donnaient…C'est donc à contre cœur que John se sépara d'Elizabeth, au bout de longues minutes et après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois.

**John :** - Je crois qu'il est préférable de mettre une distance raisonnable entre nous Docteur Weir. Sinon, je risque de ne plus répondre de rien. Dit-il avec une pointe d'Humour.

**Elizabeth :** (rajustant ses vêtements) – Je crois que cela est préférable. Mais…Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Colonel Sheppard. Dit-elle en souriant.

John souria devant sa réplique à peine voilée.

**John :** - Oh mais j'y compte bien. (Voulant changer de sujet, avant que tout ne dégénère à nouveau) Dis moi, à part superviser le transfert des Athosiens, tu n'es pas venue sur le continent par hasard ? (La regardant du coin de l'œil) Laisse moi deviner, tu as eu une conversation audio avec Caldwell et vous avez encore eu une de vos discussions (mettant les guillemets) « houleuse » !

**Elizabeth :** - Mais, il n'y a pas qu'avec Caldwell que mes discussions peuvent être houleuses. Dit-elle le regard plein de sous entendus.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	36. Chapter 36

**John :** - Heu…Oui…Mais moi, ce que je préfère avant tout dans nos disputes, ce sont nos réconciliations. (Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, s'approchant doucement) D'ailleurs… Si tu veux…On peut faire autre chose que discuter…

**Elizabeth :** (D'un air faussement réprobateur) – John, tu oublies les enfants…

**John : **- Mouais c'est vrai. Dit-il en grimaçant avant de s'appuyer de nouveau sur la rambarde. Quel était le sujet de la discussion avec Caldwell ? Dit-il au bout d'un instant.

**Elizabeth :** - Le Colonel est revenu avec le Dédalus.

**John :** (étonné) – Quoi ? Déjà ? Ca fait quoi… (Réfléchissant) 15 jours qu'ils sont partis.

**Elizabeth : -** Exact. Mais à présent l'aller et le retour entre la terre et Atlantis s'est considérablement réduit depuis que les Asgards ont mis au point de nouveaux réacteurs.

**John :** - Je vois ça. Et bien, toi qui te plaignais de devoir passer 15 jours enfermé sur le Dédalus, ta peine est réduite à une semaine.

**Elizabeth :** (souriant à demi) – En effet ! Ce qui fait aussi que Caldwell est plus souvent sur Atlantis.

**John :** (Grimaçant) – Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé.

**Elizabeth : -** Enfin, (sortant de sa poche un carton) Il nous a rapporté ceci de la terre.

**John :** (suspicieux) – Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Elizabeth :** - Ouvre le. Ca vient de la part du Général O'Neill. J'en ai une aussi pour Rodney, je lui la donnerai tout à heure.

John décacheta l'enveloppe et en lut le contenu, son regard s'agrandit.

**John :** (étonné) – Le Général O'Neill va se marier ? Avec qui ?

**Elizabeth :** - Avec qui ? John tout le SGC attend cela depuis 11 ans !

**John **: - Avec Samantha Carter ? Mais depuis quand sont-ils ensemble ?

**Elizabeth :** - Depuis un an, ça a commencé juste après ta disparition, et d'ailleurs ils seront bientôt trois.

**John **: (de plus en plus étonné) – Tu veux dire que ?

**Elizabeth :** (hochant la tête) – Oui Samantha est enceinte de Huit mois.

**John :** - Et bien, ils n'ont pas perdus de temps !

**Elizabeth :** - Je te rappelle que cela fait quand même 10 ans qu'ils se tournaient autour !

**John :** - En trois mois, ils ont bien rattrapé le temps perdu, enfin suffisamment pour faire un bébé.

**Elizabeth :** (faussement outrée) – John !

**John :** (souriant) – Je plaisantais. Je suppose que le costume est obligatoire ?

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, tu ne pourras pas y couper cette fois. (Faisant une petite moue) Moi je te trouve très sexy en costume.

**John :** - C'est vrai ? (Il sembla réfléchir un instant) Alors adjugé vendu ! Dit-il tout sourire.

Il parcoura de nouveau le carton d'invitation du regard…Ses pensées allèrent inévitablement vers la demande en mariage qu'il avait faite à Elizabeth avant sa disparition…John lui avait promis une demande un peu plus conventionnelle…

Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment d'en reparler, alors que la jeune femme lui avait demandé du temps ? Puis…Voulait-elle de nouveau se marier avec lui ? Elizabeth avait peut-être changé d'avis…après tout, un an s'était écoulé…Sa promesse s'était envolée avec lui…

Non, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait changé d'avis…Il la connaissait…il avait lu dans son regard, quand il lui avait demandé, que sa réponse était définitive…En y repensant, cela la rassurait…Le tout était de trouver le bon moment pour lui reparler du mariage….

Pour l'instant, ni lui, ni elle n'y étaient prêt…Ce n'était pas grave, ils aborderaient le sujet plus tard…le jour du mariage de Sam et Jack peut-être songea John…Ce fut une main sur son bras qui le sortit de ses pensées.

**Elizabeth :** (légèrement inquiète) – John, tu vas bien ?

**John **: (Souriant) – Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout…

**Elizabeth :** (suspicieuse) – On peut savoir à qui ?

**John :** (souriant malicieusement) – Et à qui veux tu que je pense ?

**Elizabeth** : - Je ne sais pas…A une jolie blonde par exemple…

Une blonde ? Non…il avait déjà subie une blonde pendant 6 mois…

John pris délicatement Liz dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**John :** - Pas quand j'ai dans ma vie une femme aussi belle et sublime.

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Elizabeth :** - Je t'aime. Dit-elle en posant la tête sur son torse.

**John **: (lui caressant les cheveux) – Moi aussi…

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant juste de ce simple contact. Ce fut John qui rompit le premier le silence.

**John :** - Dis moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elizabeth se recula légèrement, étonnée de cette affirmation.

**Elizabeth **: - Pardon ?

**John : -** Je sais qu'il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

**Elizabeth :** (grimaçant) – Oui, bon c'est vrai.

**John :** - Je m'en doutais. Caldwell ne t'a pas remis justes que les cartes d'invitation n'est ce pas ?

**Elizabeth **: - Non en effet.

Elle se défit complètement de son étreinte et s'adossa à la rambarde.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	37. Chapter 37

Elizabeth : - Il m'a aussi annoncé quelque chose.

**John :** (haussant un sourcil) – Qui est ?

**Elizabeth :** - Que tu dois passer des tests sur terre.

**John :** - Pardon ? demanda t-il pas sur d'avoir compris. Mais Beckett m'a trouvé en excellente forme !

**Elizabeth :** - C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais cette décision ne vient pas de lui, mais de plus haut !

**John **: - C'est bizarre, mais je n'y crois pas du tout…

**Elizabeth :** - Toi non plus ? Pour ma part, je l'ai averti que si jamais il avait quelque chose à avoir là dedans, il aurait personnellement à faire à moi.

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de Caldwell, quand Liz avait dû lui dire cela.

John : - Et ?

**Elizabeth :** - Il a continué à soutenir qu'il n'y était pour rien !

**John :** - Ouais… (La regardant) Quand dois je faire ces tests ?

**Elizabeth :** - Nous partirons pour la terre le plus vite possible, surtout que plus on retarde, plus il aura le commandement militaire.

**John :** (augmentant la voix) – De quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis tout à fait apte à commander mes hommes !

**Elizabeth :** (d'un ton apaisant) – Je le sais John, mais pour une fois, je ne peux rien faire. Pour cela il faut passer leurs tests.

**John :** - Tu veux dire être étudié comme un rat de labo. Dit-il en grimaçant.

**Elizabeth :** - Non ne t'inquiète pas, la clause est que je participe à tous tes interrogatoires.

**John : **(souriant) – J'aime mieux ça.

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite, et son visage se renfrogna, au moment où il semblait réaliser quelque chose…

**Elizabeth :** (fronça les sourcils) – Quoi ?

**John :** - Rien. Je me disais juste que du coup, le temps qu'on parte sur terre, Caldwell va passer plus de temps avec toi.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

**Elizabeth :** - Serais tu jaloux ?

Il lui fit une moue de petit garçon de 5 ans.

**John :** - Je ne sais pas, j'aurais une raison ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant en secouant la tête) – Non aucune idiot ! (Réalisant) Mon dieu, il faut que j'aille superviser le départ des Athosiens. Au fait, il faut que tu revoies l'ordre des équipes SGA3 et que tu rendes un rapport à Caldwell.

**John :** - C'est pas vrai, il va m'agacer jusqu'au bout !

Elizabeth lui sourit tendrement et commença à s'éloigner, mais elle s'arrêta à mi chemin et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis, elle fit demi tour et s'approcha de John, sous le regard ravi de celui-ci.

**John :** - J'aillais justement te demander un petit bisous. Dit-il en souriant.

Mais il se départit bien vite de son sourire, quand la jeune femme commença à embrasser sensuellement le lobe de son oreille. Le désir naquit dans ses reins, quand Elizabeth joua de sa langue sur les courbes de son oreille et un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle en mordilla le lobe.

**Elizabeth :** (murmurant) – J'allais oublier. Tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue mon chéri.

Elizabeth continua quelques secondes sa petite torture, face à un John, complètement perdu dans les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Puis elle s'éloigna quelque peu, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Elizabeth :** - A toute à l'heure mon petit bricoleur. Lui dit-elle juste avant de lui pincer les fesses.

John écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ce geste…il avait beau connaître Elizabeth, il avait encore de nombreuses facettes de sa personnalité à découvrir, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Il la regarda s'éloigner, plus frustré que jamais, en se promettant intérieurement qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger de cette frustration dans laquelle elle le laissait.

Piruleta : dans autre enveloppe ?? celle qui et pour McKay ?? et bien la même chose lol en tt cas je suis heureuse, que cela te plaise voila la suite !qui j'espère te plaira

Bisous

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	38. Chapter 38

John pénétra dans ses quartiers, mais s'arrêta presque instantanément, quand il vit Elizabeth, au milieu de la pièce, une simple serviette de bain la recouvrant…visiblement, elle sortait de la douche nota John, en voyant ses cheveux légèrement humides. La jeune femme stoppa son geste surprise.

**Elizabeth :** - John, tu m'as fait peur ! (Rougissant légèrement en voyant que John la dévorait du regard) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**John** : (souriant à demi) – Mais ce sont aussi mes quartiers Liz. Dit-il, en s'approchant dangereusement.

En effet question idiote, c'était leur quartier…mais, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver ici et encore moins dans cette tenue, alors qu'il était censé…

**Elizabeth :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Tu n'étais pas censé finir un rapport pour Caldwell ?

**John :** (Souriant) – Je l'ai fini. Dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

Il était à présent si près, que John sentait le souffle d'Elizabeth dans son cou, faisant frissonner sa peau…En la voyant dans cette tenue, John s'était dit que c'était le bon moment pour se venger de la petite frustration qu'elle lui avait fait subir quelques heures plus tôt.

Le problème, qui n'en est pas un en soit, c'était que son plan, avait fondu comme neige au soleil, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché d'Elizabeth…Et que John avait vu dans ses yeux, tous les sentiments divers et variés qui la traversait…parfaits reflets des siens…

John avait compris qu'à présent, ils ne jouaient plus. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus envie de jouer, ni de prendre leur temps d'ailleurs…les dernières barrières venaient de s'effondrer…Ce que chacun désirait à présent, c'était de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien…la peau sous ses doigts…les lèvres contre ses lèvres...les lèvres sur leur corps…

**John :** - Où est William ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque, alors que ses prunelle verte s'assombrissait peu à peu.

**Elizabeth :** (déglutissant) – Il dort profondément. (Souriant à demi) Il ne devrait se réveiller que dans une heure.

John souria devant ce sous entendu…Par cette phrase, il eut la confirmation de ce que tous deux souhaitaient…pourquoi attendre après tout…ils étaient réunis, rien ne pouvait plus les séparer…pourquoi se frustrer davantage ?

Très lentement, John posa sa main sur la joue d'Elizabeth et baissa la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et sensuel…les enveloppant tous deux dans un univers qui ne se résumait plus qu'aux sensations que ce baiser faisait naître en eux…

La main de John sur sa joue…l'autre dans ses cheveux, les mains d'Elizabeth sur son torse...Juste eux…Eux qui s'étaient tellement attendus…Eux qui s'étaient tellement espérés…La jeune femme ne pu retenir un gémissement, quand elle sentit la langue de John glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure…

Elle ouvrit les lèvres et tout bascula pour tous les deux…Rien d'autre ne comptait que lui et elle…de ses lèvres contre ses lèvres…de ce contact trop léger…Elizabeth glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de John, afin d'approfondir leur baiser, alors que leurs langues entamèrent un ballet endiablé. Les mains de John quittèrent son cou, et glissèrent lentement dans son dos, pour se poser sur la taille de Liz, collant ainsi un peu plus leurs deux corps frémissants…

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	39. Chapter 39

Les mains d'Elizabeth quittèrent finalement ses cheveux, et tout comme celles de John, glissèrent le long de son dos, pour finalement passer sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau frissonna sous ses doigts, qui commencèrent sensuellement à caresser son torse musclé, ravivant le feu incendiaire qui couvait en eux…

John grogna quelque chose et interrompit à peine un instant le contact de leurs lèvres, pour ôter son tee-shirt et le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Les mains de Liz parcoururent le torse de John, redessinant un à un les muscles de son ventre, sa poitrine…lui extirpant un soupir de bien être…

Il quitta ses lèvres, pour les poser dans son cou, où il commença à en mordiller la chair, faisant gémir la jeune femme, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, pour mieux apprécier ce contact.

…Perdue…Elle était perdue…

Le feux qui s'était allumé en eux, était en train de les consumer un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passaient…il fallait qu'ils l'assouvissent, avant de brûler totalement…

John plaça une main dans son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque et la fit basculer lentement sur le lit. Il la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux…Il voulait être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'elle souhaitait.

A son grand étonnement, ce fut Elizabeth qui combla la courte distance qui les séparait, pour reprendre ses lèvres avec ardeur…Leurs mains recommencèrent à s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre…

John embrassa son cou, glissant lentement le long de ses épaules, laissant glisser sa langue de ça, de là, mordillant la chair jusqu'à la faire gémir…Il descendit sensuellement à la naissance de sa poitrine, sa main gauche commença à défaire lentement la serviette de la jeune femme, afin de libérer cette poitrine tant convoitée…

Sa main droite, quand à elle, glissait sur la cuisse d'Elizabeth, dans une caresse sensuelle, soulevant la serviette et rencontrant bientôt le galbe parfait d'une fesse…

La respiration d'Elizabeth se faisait de plus en plus courte et hachée au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, le sentir contre elle…En elle…Le voir se déhancher sur elle, voir les différentes expressions sur son visage quand il lui ferait l'amour et l'entendre gémir son prénom quand il atteindrait l'orgasme…c'était vital, sinon, elle en était persuadée, elle en mourait…

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres…John avait réussi à libérer sa poitrine de la serviette, sa langue glissait à présent sur son sein droit. N'y tenant plus, Elizabeth glissa ses mains entre eux et s'attela à défaire la ceinture de John, afin de le libérer de ce vêtement devenu trop encombrant…

Complètement perdus dans les sensations que le contact du corps de l'autre provoquait…de la chaleur qui irradiait dans leur reins…Du souffle de chacun sur sa peau….Qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte de leur quartier s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître McKay, qui fixait d'un air désespéré un papier dans sa main.

Ce fut seulement quand sa voix s'éleva dans le silence, que John releva la tête et regarda Liz avec de grands yeux…Voulant avoir la confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas…

Hélas non, il ne rêvait pas ! Quand McKay prononça la même phrase pour la seconde fois, toujours aussi absorbé par le carton qu'il tenait.

**Rodney :** - C'est pas possible, mon ange, ma déesse, elle ne peut pas me faire ça !

John releva d'un coup sec la tête et regarda McKay, des poignards à la place des yeux. Bon sang, jamais ils n'y arriveraient ! Celui-ci parcourut la pièce de long en large, en faisant de grands gestes, en contemplant le bout de papier et en secouant la tête.

**Rodney :** - C'est pas possible, pourquoi elle me fait ça à moi ! (Désespéré) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi…

La colère de John, mêlée à la frustration, ne mit pas longtemps à éclater.

**John : (**Hurlant) – McKay ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ! Ce n'est pas la salle de repos ! Bon sang, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer !

**Rodney :** (regardant toujours la feuille d'une voix désespérée) J'avais besoin de parler, je vous ai cherché partout et on m'a dit que vous vous étiez dirigé vers vos quartiers.

**John :** (hochant la tête) – On vous a dit ça ! (Ironique) Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit, que je pourrais être occupé ! Dit-il en augmentant la voix.

**Rodney :** - Si… mais, j'ai pensé que c'était moins important que moi qui suis au bord du suicide !

Sur ces mots, John fut prêt à se lever pour aller l'étrangler, mais ce fut la main droite de Liz, sur son avant bras, qui le retenu, pendant que de la gauche elle essayait de rajuster sa serviette.

Le scientifique s'approcha du lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement au milieu du couple, sous les yeux ahuris de John. Celui-ci prit la serviette d'Elizabeth, qui avait presque réussi à la remettre et la souleva jusqu'à son nez, pour être sur que McKay ne voit rien.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard mi amusé, mi rieur en secouant la tête. Elle entreprit de rajuster elle même sa serviette, pendant que Rodney avait mis la tête dans ses mains et semblait marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

**John :** - Oh bord du suicide, voyez vous ça ! (Augmentant la voix) C'est moi qui vais vous y conduire, si vous ne sortez pas de ces quartiers illico !

Rodney releva la tête et regarda alternativement John et Elizabeth. En voyant leur tenue, il comprit immédiatement dans quoi il les avait interrompus.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	40. Chapter 40

**Rodney :** - Je vois, vous étiez occupés… (D'une petite voix) Ce n'est pas grave. (Se levant) Reprenez, je vais aller me morfondre tout seul dans mon labo…puis si on me retrouve électrocuté, ou noyé dans l'alcool, ça ne sera pas une grande perte…De tout façon, tout le monde s'en fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver…

John leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le dos, frottant son visage dans ses mains, afin d'essayer d'enlever les images persistantes de son esprit, de ce qui aurait pu arriver avec Liz, si Rodney n'était pas intervenu.

**Elizabeth : -** Allons Rodney, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Beaucoup de personnes vous apprécient et vous manqueriez à beaucoup de monde si vous disparaissiez…

**Rodney : (**grimaçant) – Ouais on dit ça…

**Elizabeth :** - Moi je vous aime beaucoup !

John se releva immédiatement et regarda Liz avec des oeil ronds. La jeune femme lui souria tendrement et murmura.

**Elizabeth : -** Pas de la même façon que toi John.

Le jeune homme la regarda quelque peu rassuré, au même moment où McKay revenait s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Rodney : -** C'est vrai ? demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

**Elizabeth :** (hochant la tête) – Oui c'est vrai, et John aussi d'ailleurs. (Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Liz, juste avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur McKay) Dites moi qu'est ce qui ne va pas Rodney ?

**Rodney : -** Ca ! Lui dit-il assez brusquement, en lui tendant le papier.

Elizabeth s'en saisit et le parcourut des yeux, en le montrant à John.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est cela qui vous met dans cet état Rodney ?

**Rodney :** - Oui ! Ma déesse, mon inspiration, moi qui lui vouais un culte ! Comment a-t-elle pu me faire cela !

**John :** (levant un doigt) – Heu…McKay, vous n'exagérez pas un peu là ?

**Rodney :** (se défendant) – Non, je n'exagère pas ! Elle était pour moi, tout ce que pouvait représenter l'idéal féminin ! Intelligente, belle, drôle, blonde…Comment peut-elle se marier avec …ce…avec… (Balayant l'air de sa main) Arff je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Dit-il en reprenant son visage dans ses mains.

**John :** - C'est pour cela que vous nous avez interrompus ? Enfin Rodney, c'était à prévoir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là ! Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

**Rodney :** (relevant la tête) – Ah bon ?

**Elizabeth :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

**Rodney : -** Non…Comment j'aurais pu… (Réfléchissant) Enfin…peut-être si (secouant la tête ) Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle pourrait m'aimer !

**John : -** Rodney, elle n'arrêtait pas de vous rembarer !

**Rodney :** (regardant John) – Justement ! C'est cela qui me faisait penser qu'elle m'aimait ! Et puis elle me fait ce coup bas !

**John :** (septique) – Vous pensiez sincèrement que vous pourriez entretenir une relation avec le Colonel Carter, alors que des milliards de Kilomètres vous séparent ?

**Rodney **: (sur de lui) – Oui !

John soupira et fut prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais le regard que Liz lui lança l'en dissuada.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	41. Chapter 41

**Elizabeth **: (d'un ton apaisant) – Rodney, la vie ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant.

**Rodney :** - Pour moi si ! Elle représentait tout !

**Elizabeth :** - N'avez vous pas dit, qu'elle représentait tout ce que vous désiriez chez une femme ?

**Rodney : (**perplexe) – Si…

**Elizabeth :** - Moi je pense, que Samantha était pour vous un fantasme et qu'il est temps de le laisser partir.

**Rodney :** - Merci pour l'explication Docteur Freud !

**John : -** On se calme Rodney. Intervient John.

**Rodney **: (d'une moue fautive) – Désolé…

**Elizabeth :** - Ecoutez moi Rodney, vous êtes un homme formidable, charmant, bourré d'humour.

Rodney s'était redressé au fur et à mesure des compliments et semblait réfléchir à chaque mot, qu'il acquiesçait en hochant la tête avec un léger sourire.

**Elizabeth :** (continuant)** –** Un scientifique hors pair (réfléchissant) Bon, certes, avec un caractère de cochon (il grimaça) et un orgueil démesuré ! Mais vous avez tous ce qui peut plaire à une femme croyez moi !

**Rodney :** (Tournant la tête vers Elizabeth) – Dites moi, pourquoi avez vous choisi Sheppard, si vous pensiez tout ça de moi ?

**John :** (d'un air menaçant) - Continuez comme ça Rodney et je peux vous certifier, que la prochaine fois qu'on tombe sur des Wraith's, c'est moi qui vous livrera personnellement à eux !

McKay grimaça à la perspective d'être donné à dîner aux Wraiths. Elizabeth souria légèrement à la réplique de John, en pensant qu'il était tout à fait capable de le faire.

**Elizabeth :** - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne devez pas vous focaliser que sur Sam. Vous pouvez intéresser n'importe quelle femme, à condition que vous releviez un peu la tête.

**Rodney :** (septique) – Je peux savoir qui ?

**Elizabeth :** - Le Docteur Heitmeyer !

**Rodney :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Vous croyiez ?

**Elizabeth :** - J'en suis sur Rodney !

**John :** - Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué les petits coup d'œil qu'elle vous lançait et les regards à vous dévorer sur place !

**Rodney :** (haussant un sourcil) - J'aurais du ?

**John :** (soupirant) – Vous étés désespérant Rodney ! Elle n'attend qu'un geste de vous !

**Elizabeth :** (semblant réfléchir) – Au mariage, on peut emmener quelqu'un non ?

**John : -** Je crois. (Souriant) Oh toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

**Elizabeth : -** Rodney vous allez inviter Kate au mariage !

**Rodney :** (étonné) – Quoi ? (Secouant la tête, en faisant non avec son doigt) – Non, non, non, non, et non ! Il en est hors de question !

**John :** - McKay bon sang ! Vous êtes un homme ! Alors vous allez prendre votre courage à demain et inviter Kate !

**Rodney :** - Vous oubliez que dans certaines situations, mon courage fond comme neige au soleil.

**John : **(grimaçant) – C'est vrai… (Haussant les sourcils) Pensez à la tête que Samantha pourrait faire en vous voyant arriver avec une nouvelle conquête !

**Rodney :** (plein espoir) – Elle annulerait son mariage ?

**John :** - Nen demandez pas trop quand même !

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Non, mais elle serait heureuse de vous voir heureux !

**Rodney **: - Mais c'est elle que je veux !

**John :** - Oubliez la McKay ! Liz vous l'a dit ! C'est juste un fantasme votre Sam ! Alors prenez votre courage à deux mains et inviter une femme qui s'intéresse vraiment à vous et avec qui vous avez toutes vos chances !

**Rodney :** - Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

**John :** (fermant les yeux agacé) Oh, mais c'est pas vrai !

**Elizabeth : **(d'un air réprobateur) – John !(À Rodney) Je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux avec Kate. Pour ce qui est de l'inviter…placez le sujet dans une conversation banale…ou alors je peux emmener le sujet et ensuite vous vous débrouillez !

**Rodney **: (écarquillant les yeux) – Vous feriez ça ?

**John :** - Bien sur qu'elle le ferait, pourvu que vous nous fichez la paix ! dit-il passablement énervé.

Elizabeth hocha la tête positivement en souriant. Un grand sourire de petit garçon illumina le visage de Rodney. Ils s'approcha de Liz et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir John.

**John :** (le tirant en arrière) – Et oh !

**Rodney :** (réalisant) - oh oui, vous aussi merci ! (Réfléchissant) bien que je ne sois pas sûr que vous m'ayez beaucoup aidé.

**John : -** Rodney filez d'ici avant que je commence sérieusement à perdre mon calme.

**Rodney :** (se levant) D'accord ! (A Elizabeth) Encore merci. Vous lui parlerez demain ?

**Elizabeth **: - Oui Rodney.

**Rodney :** - Alors à demain ! Dit-il juste avant de sortir.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	42. Chapter 42

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de regarder John du coin de l'œil en souriant.

**John :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne te connaissais pas aussi jaloux.

**John :** (haussant les sourcils)- Moi, jaloux, tu plaisantes ! Tu peux prendre Mckay si tu veux, après tout, avec les compliments que tu lui as fait….

La jeune femme le regarda en plissant les yeux, elle savait qu'il s'amusait à faire l'indifférent, alors qu'il ne l'était pas, elle l'avait lu dans son regard…Il adorait la taquiner, mais elle aussi…

**Elizabeth :** (faisant mine de se lever) – Bon, ben alors j'y vais !

A peine avait-elle effectué ce geste, qu'elle se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte, allongée sur le lit, prisonnière d'un corps puissant…Elizabeth plongea son regard dans celui de John et vit que la flamme du désir s'y était allumée.

**John :** - Vous devrez me passer sur le corps avant Docteur Weir. Dit-il le regarda plein de malice.

**Elizabeth : **- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez Colonel Sheppard.

Elle s'approcha de son visage, comme pour l'embrasser et au moment où John se penchait pour prendre ses lèvres, Liz effectua une prise que Ronon lui avait apprise et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

**John :** - Vu comme ça, c'est intéressant. Dit-il en la regardant du haut en bas.

**Elizabeth **: (Souriant) – Admets que tu es jaloux, ou je te torture.

**John :** (Souriant malicieusement) – Et, si je souhaite être torturé ?

**Elizabeth : **(se penchant à son oreille, murmurant) – Je ne pense pas que tu apprécieras la petite torture que je te réserve.

Il la regarda étonné, cherchant à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non. Mais elle ne laissait rien paraître…bon, il n'avait plus qu'à rendre les armes…Pour le moment du moins…

**John : -** J'avoue que je le suis ! Mais n'est ce pas normal d'être jaloux, quand on n'a une si belle femme et qu'on en est éperdument amoureux ?

Le cœur de Liz se remplit de joie, elle se pencha et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel, rallumant en eux le feu qui couvait…Leurs mains recommencèrent à s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre…

Celles de John ne mirent pas longtemps à se glisser de nouveau sous la serviette, faisant sourire Liz contre ses lèvres.

: - Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Le couple réouvrit les yeux simultanément et John se redressa, Elizabeth était toujours sur lui et avait glissé ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

: - Mais vous êtes pire que des animaux ma parole ! Je m'éclipse 5 minutes et je vous retrouve de nouveau à vous embrasser. Vous….

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il reçut en plein visage un oreiller que John venait de lui lancer.

**Rodney :** - Oh, mais ça va pas la tête !

**John :** - Ca va être autre chose si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite !

**Rodney :** (haussant les sourcils) – Oh, je vois. Moi qui venait juste vous faire une commission.

**Elizabeth :** - Qui est ?

**Rodney :** - Que le Colonel Caldwell veut voir le Colonel Sheppard, pour lui montrer les dernières avancées du Dédalus. Mais bon, moi j'ai rien dit…dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de sortir.

Elizabeth et John, se regardèrent.

**John :** (soupirant) – Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on pense à boucler nos quartiers.

**Elizabeth **: (Souriant) – Je le pense aussi. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Au moment où il allèrent de nouveaux s'embrasser, la tête de McKay réapparue.

**Rodney : -** J'ai oublié, il a précisé immédiatement !

**John : (**d'un air menaçant) – Dehors !

**Rodney : (**tout sourire, fier de lui) – Ok, je file !

John poussa un long soupire et posa son front contre l'épaule nue d'Elizabeth, la main de celle-ci vint lui caresser tendrement la nuque, lui faisant relever la tête. Tous deux pouvaient lire la même frustration dans les yeux de l'autre…Si seulement Rodney ne les avait pas interrompus…

**John :** (Murmurant) – Tu crois que l'on va y arriver ?

**Elizabeth :** (souriant légèrement) – J'en suis sûre…Peut-être pas dans les deux prochains jours, car je risque d'être assez occupée à organiser notre départ.

**John : -** On va planifier une date dans ton agenda, je crois que ça sera plus simple non ?

**Elizabeth :** (secouant la tête) – Idiot ! (Lui susurrant à l'oreille) Dis toi qu'une fois que tu auras passé les tests, on aura une semaines de libre…Chez nous, sur terre… on pourra largement rattraper le temps perdu…

John sembla réfléchir à ce que Liz venait de lui dire.

**John :** (souriant à demi) – Ce n'est pas faux. Mais en attendant, ça risque d'être dur de résister !

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Tu n'es qu'un gamin !

**John :** - Toi aussi tu es frustrée, avoue le !

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa avant de se lever.

**John :** - Hey ! Ma réponse alors ! Dit-il avec une moue de petit garçon.

**Elizabeth : **- Je file m'habiller, tu devrais en faire autant mon chéri. Tu sais que Caldwell hait attendre. Dit-elle en en lui faisant un baiser papillon, avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

John grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron, se leva contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il attrapa son Tee-shirt et l'enfila, afin d'aller rejoindre Caldwell.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	43. Chapter 43

Elizabeth sortit de la chambre de William, avec celui-ci dans les bras. Elle stoppa au milieu de la pièce et regarda John, dos à elle, face au miroir, qui semblait se débattre avec quelque chose. Sheppard, qui avait entendu un léger bruit, se retourna à demi pour voir qui venait l'énerver encore plus.

**John :** (haussant les sourcils) – Ah, c'est toi ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider avec (se retournant complètement) Avec ça ?! Dit-il en lui montrant la cravate bleue, qu'il était à torturer depuis une bonne demi heure.

Elizabeth secoua la tête en souriant, s'approcha du lit, où elle déposa William, qui riait devant la mine de son père.

**John :** (grognant) – Oh, c'est très drôle William ! Très drôle ! Tu verras si tu es obligé de mettre une cravate un jour.

La jeune femme souria un peu plus, puis s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils.

**Elizabeth **: - N'écoute pas ton papa mon cœur, tu sais qu'il est toujours grognon, quand il n'arrive pas à réussir, ou à avoir quelque chose. Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots.

John lui envoya un regard noir.

**Elizabeth :** (sans se retourner) – Cela ne sert à rien de faire cette tête John, tu sais que j'ai raison…

Le Colonel grimaça et reporta son attention sur son reflet dans le miroir.

**Elizabeth :** (à William) – Tu restes bien sagement sur le lit mon cœur, d'accord ? (William hocha la tête) Maman aide papa à résoudre son problème complexe et après on s'occupe de retrouver tes chaussures. Mais tu ne bouges pas, je ne voudrais pas encore avoir à te changer.

**William :** (souriant) – Z'accord !

**Elizabeth :** - (Lui ébouriffant les cheveux) C'est bien mon chéri. Devine ce que maman a retrouvé et que tu allais oublier ?

**William **: - Quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** (sortant de derrière son dos l'ours de William) – Doudou !

**William :** (le prenant dans ses bras, en le serrant fort contre lui en souriant) – Doudou à moi !

Elizabeth l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

**Elizabeth :** (se mettant devant John) – Voyons le problème que le Colonel John Sheppard n'arrive pas à résoudre.

Elle lui prit la cravate des mains sous le regard de John.

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne comprend pas, tu pilotes des Jumper, des Darts, tu combats les Wraiths et tu es le premier à aller au devant du danger, mais tu n'arrives pas à venir à bout d'une simple cravate ? dit-elle légèrement amusée.

**John :** (haussant les épaules) – Que veux tu, on ne peut pas être performant partout.

Elizabeth releva ses yeux verts vers lui, le regardant mi septique, mi amusée par sa réponse.

**John :** (avec un sourire charmeur) – Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

**Elizabeth **: (plissant les yeux) – Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'aurais pas dû t'acharner sur cette pauvre cravate !

**John :** - j'aime pas les costumes ! dit-il comme pour se défendre, avec la petite voix que prenait William, quand il avait fait une bêtise.

**Elizabeth :** (Souriant) – Tu es pire que notre fils. Tu sais très bien que ce sont des entretiens officiels, tu te dois de porter le costume d'officier !

**John :** (plaintif) – Mais pourquoi une cravate !

**Elizabeth :** - Cela fait partie du costume de l'US Air force, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. Dit-elle en rajustant un de ses galons. (Se reculant) Voila, tu es parfait !

**John :** (regardant son reflet dans le miroir, peu convaincu) – Mouais… (Regardant Elizabeth) Et pourquoi toi tu n'es pas en uniforme ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je suis en tailleur, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Puis je te rappelle que je suis une civile, pas une militaire mon chéri. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

John la regarda du coin de l'œil. C'est vrai que son tailleur noir et son petit haut rouge moulant était très sexy…il secoua la tête, voulant effacer les images peu catholiques qui commençaient à lui venir à l'esprit.

**John : -** Une chose est sure, qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour garder ce truc plus que nécessaire. Dit-il en tirant sur son col.


	44. Chapter 44

Elle s'approcha de John et murmura à son oreille.

**Elizabeth :** - Pourtant cela ne m'aurait pas déplue que tu le gardes jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne chez nous. (Lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille) J'adore quand tu portes l'uniforme et quand je te l'enlève…

Au moment où il allait l'embrasser, la jeune femme s'éloigna en souriant, ce qui exaspéra John. Cependant il comprit bien vite le pourquoi, quand Elizabeth se retourna vers le lit, où aurait du être William.

**Elizabeth :** - Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Je lui avais pourtant dis de ne pas bouger ! (Légèrement énervé) Pour ce qui est de ne pas obéir, il tient ça de toi !

**John : **(Souriant) – C'est dans les gênes que veux tu !

Pour seule réponse, il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.

**Elizabeth :** (l'appelant) – William ? William ? Mon cœur où es tu ?

Le cœur de Liz s'accéléra…une angoisse apparue soudain au fond de son estomac, non il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu…

**John :** - William, aller montre toi ! (A Liz qu'il voyait inquiète) Il ne doit pas être loin mon ange, les quartiers sont fermés.

**Elizabeth :** - Oh, tu serais surpris de voir comment ce petit monstre peut trouver des solutions les plus alambiquées, pour se sortir des situations les plus difficiles.

**John : (**haussant un sourcil) – C'est bizarre ça me fait penser à moi !

**Elizabeth :** (ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque) – William ?

Un « maman » s'éleva bientôt dans le silence et une petite tête sortit de sous le lit.

**Elizabeth :** (soulagé, s'accroupissant) – Mon coeur tu m'as fait peur ! (Prenant William dans ses bras) je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger.

**William :** (lui tendant sa trouvaille fier de lui) – Regarde trouvé chaussures !

Elizabeth lui souria tendrement…un instant elle avait cru le perdre et ça…Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et reporta son attention sur William.

**Elizabeth :** - Le principal, c'est que tu sois là. Et bien, je crois qu'on va être bon pour te changer une nouvelle fois. Dit-elle ne regardant William couvert de poussière. Cela ne sera seulement que la troisième fois.

**John : **- Laisse, je fais le faire. Dit-il en prenant leur fils. Je suis persuadé que tu as encore deux ou trois choses de dernières minutes à régler, avant que l'on ne franchisse la porte je me trompe ?

Elle le regarda en souriant, non il ne se trompait pas…Il avait deviné, comme toujours…Elizabeth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres…

**Elizabeth :** - Merci.

**John :** (lui souriant tendrement) – Mais de rien mon étoile.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Liz déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et s'éloigna. Juste avant franchir la porte, elle se retourna.

**Elizabeth :** - Tant que j'y pense John. Pitié ne le laisse pas choisir ses vêtements. Parce que hier, le Tee- shirt avec les têtes de joueurs de foot c'était de très mauvais goût.

**John :** - Moi j'aimais bien !

**Elizabeth :** - Normal, c'était ton tee-shirt. A tout à l'heure mes chéris. Dit-elle en sortant.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent et se sourirent simultanément.

**John : **- Aller mon cœur, on va voir comment on peut t'habiller de façon à ne pas fâcher maman.

**William **: - Zoui !!!!

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	45. Chapter 45

**Elizabeth :** - Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

**Lorne :** (Souriant) – Oui Docteur Weir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il y'a aura de problèmes, les Wraith's et les Asurians se tiennent tranquilles en ce moment.

**Elizabeth :** (soupirant) – Espérons que cela continue ainsi.

**Lorne :** - vous ne partez qu'une semaine ! La cité ne va pas s'écrouler. Nous avons réussi à tenir trois semaines sans vous, donc, je pense qu'une semaine cela ne devrait aller.

3 semaines…Oui…c'est vrai…Elle avait presque oublié…après la mort de John, la pression était devenue trop grande…les nuits sans dormir, juste à pleurer…les séjours à l'infirmerie…cette sensation d'étouffer…de mourir à petit feu…

Tout ceci l'avait amenée à partir momentanément….A quitter ce poste, qui pourtant pour elle, avait tant représenté…Mais là, elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner…

Elizabeth était donc partie sur terre, profitant pour régler les derniers papiers concernant sa mort…Cette mort qu'elle n'avait jamais acceptée…Qu'elle avait bien fait de ne jamais pouvoir accepter…Puis, elle était revenue chez eux, dans leur maison…Cette maison vide de sa présence…Elle se souvenait encore de ce moment, comme si cela était hier….

Flash Back 

Elizabeth pénétra avec anxiété dans leur maison…Cette maison, qu'il avait décidé d'acheter quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte…Pour avoir un pied à terre quand il reviendrait sur Terre, comme l'avait dit John…

Elle poussa un profond soupire et ferma brièvement les yeux, pour tenter de réprimer les prémisses des premiers sanglots qui menaçaient…Puis, elle reporta son attention sur William.

Le petit garçon regardait sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, le Docteur Weir pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux…c'est surtout cela qu'elle ne voulait pas…Qu'il puisse être triste lui aussi…

**William :** - Riste mama ?

**Elizabeth :** (lui souriant tendrement) – Ca va passer mon ange, ne t'en fais pas…Il faut juste que je m'habitue à…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, tellement la jeune femme fut émue par le geste de son fils. Il avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou et niché son visage au creux de son épaule…William avait alors murmuré un :

**William :** - Ze suis là. Maladroit, qui l'avait ébranlé, et Elizabeth avait du faire un suprême effort pour retenir ses larmes.

Hélas, elle n'avait pas réussie à les retenir bien longtemps, quand elle était rentrée dans le salon avec William…Les doux rayons du soleil baignaient celui-ci, lui donnant une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse…Comme lui…

Elizabeth posa William à terre, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers son parc à jouets…ce parc où John jouait si souvent avec lui…A quoi bon réprimer ses angoisses, à quoi bon garder toutes ses émotions…La jeune femme ne les retenue plus longtemps…Laissant libre court à sa peine et à son désespoir…

Elizabeth laissa son doigt parcourir chaque meuble…les yeux dans le vague, elle se remémorait tous ces bons moments qu'ils avaient put vivre ici…Tous ces moments qu'ils ne vivraient plus…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon, droite, comme le leader qu'elle avait toujours été…Comme le leader qu'elle serait toujours…Son regard scruta la pièce et s'arrêta sur le canapé…

L'image d'eux, assis alors qu'elle était enceinte de William, lui revient en mémoire…Elle souriante, lui, une main sur son ventre, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres à la sensation des coups de pieds de son fils…Cet simple moment de bonheur…Si vite effacé…

Elle comprit à cet instant, que tout était fini…Bien qu'elle l'avait déjà réalisé sur Atlantis…être ici, dans leur maison, lui avait rende les choses plus réelles…Bien trop réelles…

Les choses étaient apparues plus évidentes aux yeux d'Elizabeth…plus jamais il n'apparaîtrait dans ce salon…Plus jamais il ne vivrait des moments heureux…Et même si son cœur y croyait toujours…La réalité était tout autre…Pour le moment, elle était seule…Seule avec sa tristesse…

Le visage de John lui apparut souriant, au moment même où une larme glissa le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser silencieusement sur le parquet…s'évaporant…Comme John l'avait fait…

Fin du Flash Back

Après, elle avait pleuré une partie de la nuit, comme toujours….Elizabeth avait remonté la pente petit à petit, principalement grâce à William…Ces Trois semaines sur terre lui avaient fait du bien…Elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner d'Atlantis…De cette cité, qui lui avait pris celui qu'elle aimait…Pour revenir plus forte…Sans savoir, qu'elle allait le lui rendre un an plus tard…

**Lorne :** (inquiet) - Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth :** (secouant la tête) – Je vais bien. Dites vous que au moins, cette fois, vous n'aurez pas Caldwell sur le dos.

**Lorne **(Souriant) – C'est une bonne nouvelle en effet !

Elizabeth lui sourit, puis se retourna vers Teyla et Ronon.

Forum sur les couples d Atlantis : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/index.php?login190815

Forum pour publier vos fanfictions :http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/index.php?login235836

( ne vous enfaite par pour adresse lol )


	46. Chapter 46

**Elizabeth :** - Je suis désolé de vous donner du travail supplémentaire, surtout dans votre état.

**Teyla :** (souriant) – Je vais bien (inclinant la tête) Merci de vous en soucier Docteur Weir, mais je tiendrais le rôle que vous m'avez confié.

**Elizabeth :** - Très bien, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, je vous ordonne d'aller voir Beckett.

**Ronon :** - J' y veillerais personnellement Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** (souriant amusé) – Je ne vous connaissais pas si protecteur Ronon ?

**Teyla :** (haussant les sourcils) – Je ne peux même plus faire un pas, sans qu'il soit derrière moi !

**Elizabeth : **(souriant) – Vous devriez vous détendre Ronon, Teyla n'est enceinte que de trois mois, attendez de voir à la fin de sa grossesse.

**Ronon :** - Vous essayez de me rassurer Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth : **(Déconcertée) – Heu…Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça…

**Rodney :** (s'énervant) - Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que fait Sheppard, je commence à en avoir assez d'attendre !

**Elizabeth :** - Nous sommes dans le même cas Rodney, soyez un peu patient.

**Kate :** - Je les croisé il y'a 10 minutes, il m'a dit qu'il arrivait.

A peine avait –elle prononcé ces mots, que John, apparut dans son uniforme de US Air Force, William dans ses bras.

Au premier coup d'œil, Liz vit qu'il avait bien respecté sa consigne, sauf que la prochaine fois, elle devrait préciser à John, de ne pas le laisser s'habiller seul. En effet, le pull de William était mis à l'envers et sa chemise sortait du pantalon.

**John : -** Excusez moi du retard, j'ai eu quelque difficulté à habiller William.

**Elizabeth :** (Souriant légèrement) – Je vois ça.

Elle se saisit du petit garçon et entreprit de l'arranger.

**John :** - Mais il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de courir partout ! Dit-il pour sa défense.

**Ronon :** (haussant un sourcil) – Il n'a que trois ans Sheppard.

John lui lança un regard inscriptible et se tourna ensuite vers un Rodney, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire, à la vue d'un John en costume.

**John :** (plissant les yeux, d'un air menaçant) – Continuez ainsi McKay et je peux vous jurer que vous ne finirez pas le voyage de retour.

Elizabeth souria en les regardant commencer à se disputer comme des enfants.

**Elizabeth **: (Prenant William) – Vous avez finis tous les deux ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Elizabeth, prirent une mine de petit garçon fautif et marmonnèrent un vague oui.

**Elizabeth :** - Très bien alors, on peut y aller. (A Samuel) Sergent, composez le code de la Terre.

Samuel acquiesça et commença à composer le code, ce qui déclencha la majestueuse porte, sous le regard de nos héros et d'un William plus qu'impatient….

A suivre dans « Même si 2 »

Un petit com fait toujours plaisir !!!!

Forum sur les couples atlantis : http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr/

Forum pour publier vos fics : http://loveintalantis.acerbord.fr/

Aelwing : Mdr je suis désolé du sadisme dont je fais preuve j'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas lol poukoi Rodney et arrivé a ce moment la ??? ah parce qu'e ces Rodney mdr je suis désolé du retard faut absolument que je réponde a ton mail ! je croyez y avoir répondue encore désolé !!! je le fait samedi juré promis

Bisous


End file.
